Diary: From Geek to Chic
by drvnkrazee
Summary: She was a geek: barely any friends & hardly any social status. Plus, she didn't have the looks. But when Kag witnesses something she thought she'd never see, a few favors are called in and she's Queen Bee. But nobody ever said it was easy getting there...
1. The First Page: Mistakes

a/n: A new story! Yay! Anyways, some knowledge for ya... Kagome's a geek. She has glasses in the beginning because she needs them to read, but she has really good vision. She's just too lazy to take them off. (Aren't we all?) lol Also, the beginning is set in the present then it fades back into the past... You'll see. Very long though...Now READ! Thank you :) (-) 

(-)

The doors burst open and the beautiful young girl ran out into the parking lot. The night air was crisp and cold.

"Stupid Inuyasha!" she yelled as she started running. She never felt more infuriated in all her life. He lied to her. He deceived her. Most importantly, he tricked her. "How could he?" she screamed, still running.

Suddenly, she tripped and fell, spilling out her purse's contents. She slowly sat up and started crying. She felt horrible. She didn't know anyone could feel this horrible. What was happening to her? No one ever had this kind of effect on her -- absolutely no one.

She started picking up her things, but paused as she came upon a small purple book. She grabbed the pen that had fallen out of her purse and picked up the book. It wasn't just a book though, it was a diary.

It was her diary.

She flipped open the diary to the next open spot and started writing.

_"Thursday, January 29th_

_Dear Diary,_

_you have no idea how crushed I feel. I really thought he could change. Yes, I know. Only knowing him for a mere month and I think he could change? Ha... It's all just so confusing. I'm having all these mixed feelings right now, but I didn't think that hurt would be one of them. But it's over now. It's over. I'm going to stop being this fake girl that he has created me into. I'm going to be real from now on. I'm going to be me. I'm going to be the real Kagome Higurashi. Not 'Kags', as the girls like to call me. Not 'his girl' as his stupid friends think._

_Kagome... Kagome Higurashi."_

Kagome looked around the dark parking lot. No one was out. They were probably still inside the apartment having their stupid little party. She placed the pen back inside her purse and closed her diary. She was about to put the diary back into her purse, but paused. She looked at her diary one more time.

"All of these pages have him in it, don't they..." she asked softly as she flipped through the pages one last time. She sighed. "Good bye..." she told her diary as she ripped all of the pages out and let the wind carry off the pages of her life for the past two months.

The wind carried them off, but stayed focus on one page in particular...

The very first page.

**XxX**

(-) (-) (-)

**The First Page: Mistakes**

(-) (-) (-)

**XxX**

_"Monday, December 8th_

_Dear Diary,_

_two words: High School. Yes, High School. Or the other two words I like to call it: Hell Hole. Why 'Hell Hole'? Because in hell, nothing is fair. You ask for water, they give you sand. You ask for a second chance, they laugh in your face and beat you up for asking. That is precisely why I have given school that title. I just got you yesterday at that one book store across the street from the Coffee House. Not really bad, but I did find a bug in my cinna-roll one time. (Yuck!) Anyways, I figure if I ever want to become a writer, I should start practicing. What better way than to bring a diary around school, right? Right..."_

_"Hey, Kagome!" came a voice from across the hall._

It was 7:10am. 'Hell' would be officially starting in five minutes, but no one liked going to class until the bell rang. Until then, everyone hung out in the halls by their lockers. That was where Kagome was writing; In her diary, inside her locker. Geek, right?

"Oh, hey, Sango!" Kagome said as she closed her diary and gathered her other books into her hands.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sango asked cheerfully as she skipped over to her friend.

Her name was Sango Yoshihama. She was pretty, athletic, sweet, and popular. Often, Kagome would wonder why in the world Sango was ever friends with someone like her... But she was and that's all that mattered.

"Nothin' much. Did you hear what happened to Hojou, though?" Kagome asked as she closed her locker and started to head to her first class.

"Ooh. Yeah. He ate some poisonous herbs and won't be back for a while..." Sango stated as she started walking beside Kagome.

"Yeah, I just feel bad for him," Kagome said while looking at Sango. "I mean, why w-"

She was cut off as someone bumped into her, which caused all of her books to fall out of her hands and her glasses to be knocked off. Not to mention that she, herself, was knocked to the floor.

"You bumped into Inuyasha and Kikyou! Watch where you're going!" a high female voice came from the group.

"Yeah, ya geek! You got four eyes! Start using them!" a male voice came this time.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha with Kikyou's hand tucked under his with several boys and girls surrounding them the two as if they were Gods. Neither Kikyou nor Inuyasha were saying a word to Kagome; Their minions were already giving her the verbal bashing.

"You're such a freak! Get out of their way!" came more voices from the group. Kagome wasn't listening though. She was looking at Inuyasha. She was looking at his eyes... Those big golden eyes.

That was the first time they ever had eye contact with each other in over a year. But that was just an accident though.

Suddenly, he looked away as he felt Kikyou tug at his arm, saying something about going to her locker. He nodded his head then looked back at Kagome.

"Sorry," he murmured, causing all the taunting coming from the group to stop. He then looked back to Kikyou and started making his way to Kikyou's locker. Their group slowly started to follow them and Kagome started picking up her books.

"Jerks!" Kagome said to her self, but only loud enough to have Sango hear her, who was helping her with her books.

"Well, he said he was sorry..." Sango said softly.

"Doesn't matter!" she told Sango as she placed her glasses on her face.

"Here, let me help you," offered the deep voice of a boy. Sango looked up and came face to face with two deep violet eyes.

"Uh, thank you, but they're her books," Sango blushed as she nodded towards Kagome.

"Oh, all right," he said as he turned to Kagome, handing her the books he had picked up. "Here you go," he told her as he started to rise. "My name's Miroku, by the way," he directed to Sango. "We're going to have to get together sometime," he winked, causing Sango's blush to grow deeper.

"Well, thanks for your help!" Kagome said irritably as she stood up and started to march to class.

Miroku and Sango looked at the strange girl as she stomped off.

"Is she always like that?" Miroku asked Sango once she stood up.

"Only when she runs into _those_ kinds of people. Then she's just pissy all day."

(-)

"Welcome back from the weekend, students. Was it good...?" the teacher pressed, seeming eager to hear their replies.

"Ye-" the class began, but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Yeah, I don't care..." he said quickly."Anyways, class..."

Kagome wasn't listening. She didn't really like science. To her, science sucked. Along with math, she didn't exactly like math either. She enjoyed English and her writing class… Which is what she was doing...

Writing.

_"Monday, December 8th (6th Hour/AP Science)_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a little run-in with the losers of the school. Yep. That's right... 'Them'. I hate 'Them'. They think they run everything, but that's not true! They don't. It's all right though. Today's almost over, anyway."_

She stopped writing for a short while to look at Inuyasha and Kikyou who were passing notes to each other in the front of the room. She scoffed and went back to writing.

_"This class is with Inuyasha and Kikyou, the leaders of 'Them'. They're passing notes to each other right now. I hope they're talking about how much they REALLY hate each other. But they're probably not. They're probably fighting, no, not the good fighting where I hope they KILL each other, but probably about who's prettier or who's cooler. Ugh. They make me sick..."_

(-)

"Inuyasha..." Kikyou whispered as she tried to get the sleeping boy's attention. "Inuyasha!" she whispered again as she threw a small hair clip at his face.

It did the job.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open once the clip hit his face.

"Here..." she said handing him a note. He reached over, took it, and opened it.

_'Inuyasha,_

_I really need to talk to you. It's very important. I need to speak with you after school. Meet me by your car once school lets out._

_Kikyou'_

Inuyasha looked at the note curiously then took out a pen and started writing on the note.

_'What is it about? Can't you just tell me now?'_

He leaned over and tossed the note on her desk and looked at her. She read the note then looked back to him, shaking her head.

Inuyasha got the point, nodded, and decided to get back to sleep.

"Well, class. I hope you all know how much I hate you!" the teacher said happily. "But not that much obviously because I'm going to give you a project!"

The class suddenly started groaning and whining.

"Oh, good! You're in pain! Anyways, this is a project where you get a partner-"

Suddenly, the class started cheering.

"But I get to pick who it is!" he finished.

Abruptly, the class starting groaning again.

"Yes, beautiful, right? Anyways, just give me some lame report on the atom... Who discovered it... Blah blah blah and just make me model of one. Do that and I'll give you and your partner an 'A'.

Once again, the class started cheering.

"You have two days..." he smirked.

The class groaned once again.

"Now, to distribute your fate!" he said happily as he pulled out a stack of papers from his desk. He went down the rows and handed the papers to the students. "Just look for your last name and the name next to it is your partner! Have fun!" he laughed devilishly.

Kagome started skimming through the paper to look for her name. All there were on the list were last names.

'Higurashi... Higurashi...' she said in her mind. 'Ah! Here we are!' she thought as she pointed her finger on her name and skimmed across the paper to see who fate had partnered her with. 'Fuku...' She looked up. 'Who is Fuku?' Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks. 'Oh no... Inuyasha Fuku...' she thought as she looked in his direction.

Meanwhile, on the other part of the room, Inuyasha searched for his partner. "Who is Higurashi?" he asked the person seated behind him.

"Ummm..." the boy turned around and pointed his pencil at Kagome.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped once he saw who he was partnered with. He slowly turned around in his seat and brought his hand to his forehead. He slowly started massaging in small circles.

"You're-"

"Kidding me..." Kagome said as she started massaging her temples with her palms. "Great... Just-"

"Great," Inuyasha said sarcastically to himself as he slumped down in his seat and faced the front of the room. "I've got partnered up with the geekiest-"

"Most arrogant person in the whole school! GREAT!"

The teacher started to smile. "I can see that everyone is happy with who they were partnered with!" he said cheerfully.

(-)

The bell rang. Science was over, meaning school was over and every student tore out from their classes to get out of the 'Hell Hole'.

"Hey!" Kagome called as she tried to catch up with Inuyasha who was going at a quickened pace. "Hey! Fuku!" Kagome called to him again.

"WHAT?" he yelled, stopping abruptly in the middle of the hall, almost causing Kagome to bump right into him.

"Jeez!" Kagome said as she pushed up her glasses and rearranged the books in her arms. "I was just going to tell you that I'll write the report if you just do the model!"

Inuyasha gave her an annoyed look. "Why don't _you_ just do the _whole_ thing?"

Kagome returned the look. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I said why don't you just do the whole thing?"

Kagome scoffed. "If you really believe that I'm going to do the whole project by myself, when he said that you and I were partners, you've got it_ so _wrong."

Inuyasha sighed again and looked down at the watch on his wrist. "You know what; I don't have time to talk right now. So fine, just come to my house or something tomorrow night and help me with the stupid model, all right?"

'Better than nothing,' Kagome thought. "All right. Fine."

"Great! Later, Karen!" he shouted as he took off down the halls.

"It's Kagome, you jackass!" she yelled after him.

"Higurashi!" a teacher yelled. "Watch your mouth!"

"Oops..." she said embarrassed."Sorry..."

(-)

Once Inuyasha got outside, he saw Kikyou leaning against his red sports car.

"What did you want to talk about, sweetie?" he asked as he leaned in for a kiss. Surprisingly, Kikyou put her hand in his way, blocking the kiss.

"Us," she told him as she tried to move away from him.

"What?" he asked puzzled. "What's wrong with us?"

"Well, Inuyasha... There's someone else..."

"_What?_ Who are you leaving me for?" he yelled.

"Please, Inuyasha. Don't yell," she said as she ran over and hugged him.

Inuyasha shook his head. He couldn't understand this! He thought that she loved him! He was infuriated! But he hugged her back, none the less.

"Who are you leaving me for?" he asked again, but his voice was calm this time.

"Naraku..."

"That _loser_ in the math club!" Inuyasha roared.

"Inuyasha! Please! Stay calm!" she said to him.

"No! I can't stay calm! Why would you do this to me, Kikyou? I _love_ you," he told her as he released her and was now holding her hands.

"I know... But you just can't excite me anymore... I don't feel anything anymore. But with Naraku, I feel something. I'm sorry..." she said as she removed her hands from his and started to walk away. "I'm sorry..."

"But..."

It was over. He lost her. He lost Kikyou Naichi... His dream girl.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he kicked his front tire. Several students who were passing by at the time were now looking strangely at him. Inuyasha glared at them. "What? You wanna know what's up? I'll tell you! It's over!" he yelled at the students, making them run away. "It's finished!"

(-)

"It's finished!" Kagome said excitedly as she printed out the last page of her report. It was the second night of the project and she was supposed to go to Inuyasha's house that night. But he didn't really seem normal today. He seemed really gloomy in class. Even Kikyou seemed a bit gloomy. Not only that, they weren't even seen together.

But whatever. She didn't care about them and their issues with each other.

She reached over and picked up her phone, dialing Inuyasha's cell number. But she didn't know how she was even going to get to Inuyasha's house. Her mother wasn't home and she didn't have a car.

Though, she _did_ have her bike...

(-)

Today was the worst day of his life. He had just got dumped the previous day and tonight was the new moon, meaning that he was human.

No one knew that he was a half-demon; Not even Kikyou knew.

"Inuyasha? Honey?" his mother called from the other side of the door. When no answer came, she entered the dark and gloomy room. She walked over to her son's figure that was in the huge bed, buried under all of the blankets. "Honey, you can't let Kikyou get to you... You need to get over her," she told him as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"I know, mom... I know..." Inuyasha's voice muttered from underneath the blankets.

"You missed dinner too. You are usually at the table before the food is even finished cooking. Weren't you hungry?"

"I'm human tonight, mom. I don't have my usual senses..." he told her.

"Oh, all right. But don't worry about Kikyou. You'll find another girl who is even better..."

"No one's better than Kikyou..." he protested.

His mother couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, don't say that. There is always someone better..." She rose off of the bed and left the room.

"Yeah right... No one's better than she is..." Suddenly, his phone started playing a little melody, indicating that it was an unknown caller.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello? Inuyasha? Are you done with the model?" asked the voice.

"Yeah, I'm done with Kikyou, but I don't think she was a _model_..."

"What? No, not Kikyou... Are you done with our project?"

"Project?" he questioned. "What project?"

"I'm guessing you haven't even started..." He heard the caller sigh. "Well, I'm going to come over then so we can finish it before tomorrow. You live on 251 Dogwood, right?"

Inuyasha looked at the phone confused. "Yeah, but who is this?"

"You forgot me already?" the caller yelled.

"Umm... I guess so."

"Ugh. Whatever... I'm coming over now!"

That caught his attention. He sat up in his bed immediately. He was in his human state. No one other than his family members have seen him like this. "What? You can't come over!"

"You told me to two days ago! So I'm coming over!"

"No! You can't! You-"

Just then, the dial tone came up.

"Crap..." he said as he plopped down on his bed."What am I going to do? I don't even know who's coming over!"

(-)

**_DING DONG!_**

"Never ride your bike in the middle of December!" she told her self as she set her bike to the side of the extremely large house.

"Hi, may I help you?" the woman asked once she opened the door.

"Hi!" Kagome said politely. "I need to see Inuyasha. We have a project we're working on together and I really need to see him."

"Umm... All right..." the woman said as she let Kagome in. "Just go to the second door on the right upstairs."

"All right. Thank you!" Kagome said as she took off up the stairs.

(-)

**_KNOCK KNOCK!_**

"Inuyasha! Open up! It's Kagome! Your science partner? Let me in!" Kagome said through the door. "Inuyasha!" she continued to say as she banged on the door. "Inuyasha let me in!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Kagome came face to face with two red eyes.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

"Chill out!" Inuyasha's voice yelled. "It's only me!"

Once Kagome stopped screaming, she looked and saw that it really was Inuyasha... With a freaky devil mask on... And a blanket covering up his body.

"Oh, my goodness! Were you trying to give me a heart attack!" she said to him as she put a hand over her heart.

"No. I was trying to kill you, but that didn't seem to work, now did it?" came his voice from behind the mask.

"Why are you wearing that thing anyway?" Kagome asked, pointing to the devil mask and the large grey blanket.

"Well, I... Uh... I have a huge zit on my nose and I don't want you to see it! Yeah! And, uh... I'm cold... _very_ cold!" Inuyasha lied.

"Yeah, whatever. Just let me in, okay? We've got to finish the project that _you_ should have been finished with already!"

"Sure... Just come in. And don't touch the mask..." he warned her as she stepped inside his large room.

(-)

The night pressed on and the two were able to finish their poorly done model of an atom.

Man, how they hated science...

"Whew!" Kagome yawned. "We're finally finished!" she said as she admired the crappy-looking model.

"Yeah, I guess it's not that bad..." Inuyasha said from behind his mask.

"You know, I really wish that you would take that thing off!" she told him.

"No! I told you that I have a huge... _disgusting_... zit on my nose and I don't want you to see it, okay?"

Kagome scoffed. 'Them' and their appearances...

"Yeah, whatever..." She glanced over to the clock that was on his desk. The clock read 10:49pm. "Holy snaps! I need to go!"

"Yes! Leave! Get out!" Inuyasha told her.

"Geez, you're nice. But it's your fault that I'm even here! If you would have just done your job like you were supposed to, then I wouldn't have had to come over, now would I?" Kagome asked as she started to rise from her seat.

"Sure... Whatever, just get out, ya geek!" Inuyasha said as he handed her her coat, his mask and blanket still on.

"Fine! I will!" she yelled at him then marched out of his room, slamming his door behind her. She was about to leave until realization dawned upon her. It was in the middle of the night of winter and her transportation was just a bike.

She slowly turned back around and knocked on his door very softly. "Inuyasha?" she said.

"What is it now?" he bellowed as he opened the door, his mask and blanket still on him.

"Umm... can I have a ride home?" she asked sweetly.

"You were just yelling at me, and now you want a ride home from me?" he yelled at her.

His father was passing by at the time and overheard their conversation. "Give the girl a ride home, Inuyasha," he said as she passed by and went to his room.

Inuyasha sighed. "All right. Let me go get my keys."

Suddenly, he heard Kagome giggling. He turned around to look at her.

"What is it? What's so funny?"

"It's just that... You look like you're going to a Halloween party!" she continued to giggle. "You're not going to wear that when you take me home, are you?"

"Well, sure I am. Why wouldn't I?" Inuyasha asked as he went to go look for his keys.

Kagome looked at him suspiciously. Why would anyone get so worked up about a pimple? Plus, it wasn't even that cold in the house. Why was he wearing that blanket?

Now, she was curious. Now she had to see what was underneath that mask.

"You ready to go?" he asked as he headed out the door.

"Wha..?" she asked, losing her previous thoughts. "Oh, yeah... I'm ready... But what about my bike?"

"Just pick it up tomorrow or something..." he told her.

(-)

During the whole car ride, the two of them neither said a word. It was just an awkward silence the whole time.

'What is behind that mask?' she asked her self as she looked at the creepy mask with horns.

Inuyasha could feel her looking at him so he slowly looked back at her... The mask making it appear as if he were a killer.

Kagome shuddered and looked back out her window.

Soon, Inuyasha pulled up into her driveway of the small one-story house.

Once he put the car in 'park', he looked over to Kagome. "You've been staring at my mask a lot. What's up with you?"

"Umm... well, it's just that I'm really attracted to your mask," she lied as she opened the car door.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure all of you geeks are..." he said as he adjusted his mask.

'A geek, huh?' she thought as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Yeah, well, since we geeks are so attracted to your mask, I guess you can't really blame us for... taking your mask!" she yelled as she reached over and ripped his mask from his face. As soon as she took it off, she jumped out of the car.

'If it really is a zit, I want to remember it!' she laughed in her mind as she turned around to see the giant puss-monster.

As she turned around, she was shocked to see clear skin... Not only that, but Inuyasha wasn't Inuyasha! His eyes were brown, not gold! His hair was black, not silver!

Inuyasha was just as shocked as she was! He sat there, looking at her for the longest time.

"Inuyasha..." she said slowly."You're a... a-"

Once he understood what just happened, he reached over, shut her door, and took off down the road.

Kagome stood there watching his car until it was out of sight. "A hanyou..."

She looked down at the mask that was in her hands. Suddenly, she smirked to her self, and then looked up.

She started laughing evilly. "Ha ha... _Dear Diary_... What a story I've got to tell you..."

(-)

(-)

a/n: Long, huh? lol I'm sorry. I just wanted to get the important things in there without having to make this a two-chapter kinda thing. I hope you liked it! I haven't slept yet... I've been up for ALMOST 24 hours... Weird, huh? lol Later! Review and I'll put up the second chapter!

Next Chapter: Negotiations

-drvnkrazee


	2. Negotiations

a/n: Hey everybody! I was really shocked to see that I got that many reviews for this story on the first chapter. I usually don't even get that many until, like, the second chapter... AND THAT'S NOT EVEN CONSIDERED A LOT! lol I would like to welcome all of my old reviewers and my new reviewers! I'm very happy that I've gotten all of your support! To my old reviewers (sorry about the 'old' thing, but you know what i mean, right? lol): I'll be updating my other stories sometime soon, I PROMISE. It's just that I've had writer's block on them and that I've already had this chapter figured out. For that, I apologize... Okay, now on with the story for all of ya who waited o' so patiently!

**XxX**

(-) (-) (-)

**Negotiations**

(-) (-) (-)

**XxX**

_"Thursday, December 11th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I apologize for not writing in you as soon as I got home last night. I had gotten my ass chewed out by my mother about coming home so late and I had chores to do... Bleh... Chores... But I do suppose they do make the world go round. :) Yeah, whatever... Anyways, as Inuyasha, or shall I say 'Fake-zit-but-covering-it-with-a-mask-so-no-one-will-ever-know-my-true-identity!' dropped me off at my house, I discovered that he was a HANYOU! I know! Isn't that wonderful? The perfect Inuyasha, who we all had thought to be a full demon, is not. OOh! I haven't been this excited since I discovered that I actually have enemies that hate me for being 'me' and not just a geek! Isn't this great? I am so going to blackmail him for this... Okay, maybe not. But I will tease the hell out of him! But since I'm so nice... I guess I won't actually tell anyone about it. I mean, I wouldn't want anyone to know that I haven't been kissed by a boy before, now would I? Sad, huh? But that will be our little secret, okay?"_

Kagome stopped writing in her diary for a brief moment, which she was doing in her locker again. 'Hell' hadn't started yet so there were students everywhere in the halls. She looked down the hall and saw a flash of silver from in between the masses of students.

_"Oh! Gotta go! My sweet hanyou subject is walking down the hall and I'm not going to miss my chance to mess with him!"_ she wrote quickly then closed her diary.

She acted casually, pretending to be organizing her locker as Inuyasha and his posse, and only his posse, started to get closer to her locker. Kikyou and her usual posse weren't there. Kagome slowly became curious as to why the two haven't been around each other lately. They were usually joined at the hip and you would need some type of explosives to try and separate them.

Inuyasha walked by care-free, but not before he could throw a snarl in her direction without his group noticing.

She only replied by pointing both of her fore-fingers out and placing them on her forehead, mocking Inuyasha and his ridiculous mask with the horns from the night before. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, looked forward, and continued walking, but not before he saw Kagome popping an imaginary pimple on her nose.

Once Inuyasha and his posse were out of sight, Kagome stopped her childish behavior, turned to gather her things, and smiled happily to her self. So what if she could only make her self laugh at the inside joke? It didn't matter to her as long as it was the geek of the school making fun and harassing the prince of this hell hole.

She closed her locker with her books in her hands and started walking to class. Okay, so maybe 'hell' was fair every now and then and would let its captives have a bit of fun by jeering at the 'little angels' that came to make everything worse.

She mentally laughed as she thought about her self dressed in Inuyasha's devil mask and a red costume, poking at the angelic image of Inuyasha... wings, halo, and all.

She continued to think of that wonderful image until one of Inuyasha's minions decided to end her fun...

"Higurashi!" the young boy called. He looked as if he were a first year student, judging by how young he looked. "Higurashi, wait!" he called.

Kagome stopped and turned around to the young boy. "Yeah...?" she slowly asked, puzzled. What could this kid possibly want with her?

"A note..." he panted."For you..." panting again. "From Inuyasha..."

"A note? From him?" she asked as she took the folded piece of paper from his hands. Whatever was inside that note could NOT be good...

(-)

**"Higurashi,**

**meet me in the library during lunch. I'll be waiting...**

**Inuyasha**

**PS Could you bring me some food while you're at it? Nothing healthy; just junk. I don't care what kind of junk either... Chocolate, chips, whatever. Thanks!"**

Kagome had read the note probably over 200 times in her first hour to make sure that what he wrote was real.

He wanted to see her? Why? Was he going to threaten her into keeping his secret or something? If he did, she could just go the police. She was sure that they would take care of his threats towards her.

She walked timidly into her second hour; Not just because this class was math, but because Inuyasha had this class with her. As a matter of fact, she had three classes with him, but he never talked to her. Heck, she didn't even think that he even as so much looked in her direction, let alone knew that he had more than one class with her.

Maybe if she was lucky, her teacher would just make them work all period and he wouldn't have a chance to bother her and kill her. Yes, that was good. Work all period, which she hated to do in math, but would meet no death. But if for some reason the teacher was going to be nice and not let them work, which Kagome wished for deep down in her heart, she would face an angry hanyou.

What was she better with? Work? Or death?

She chose work, and luckily for her, so did her teacher.

The class went by quickly, but Kagome didn't even bother to do the lesson. She kept writing in her diary and glancing at Inuyasha, seeing if he was throwing any glares of death in her direction.

But he wasn't.

It was just like any other day where he would continue to not even know who 'Kagome Higurashi' was. Maybe he had forgotten about her?

No, that was stupid of her to think that. If someone had found out your biggest secret, I don't think that you would forget about them, now would you?

No, he still knew about her.

He knew about _'Higurashi'_, or maybe even a _'Kagome_ _Higurashi'_, but he still didn't know that such a girl was in his class.

Kagome sighed and returned her attention to her diary.

_"Thursday, December 11th (2nd Hour/Math... Yuck)_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm starting to get worried now. I know I wasn't as worried as I was before, but now he wants to talk with me! Ugh. Talk... Yeah right. His kind aren't exactly the 'talking' type. More like the 'I'm going to kill you, THEN we can talk about you ruining my hands with your blood' type. I don't know what I'm going to do... Wait a minute? Why am I scared? What could he possibly do to me that could get me that frightened? Oh, wait... I know... Destroy me from the inside out!"_

Kagome stopped writing to look at the time. Class was going to be over in two minutes. She had better finish her writing and pack up.

_"Even if he does destroy me, it wouldn't matter as much. After all, what could he do? What? Make me lose my so very WIDE LOAD of friends? Ruin my perfect social appearance? Pssh. I could get him **much** **worse** than he could ever get me... I can ruin his life by letting four simple words slip from my mouth. 'Inuyasha is a hanyou.' That simple... That easy. He could never really hurt me, right?"_

Kagome closed her diary and picked up her things, ready to go.

After all, only two more classes until her appointment with Prince Inuyasha...

(-)

_'Kagome, where are you going?'_ Sango had called to her earlier that afternoon.

_'I have to go to the library! I have to... check on something!'_ Kagome replied back as she left the lunch room with a bag of chips in her hands.

_'Can't it wait till schools over?'_ Sango had asked.

_'Unfortunately not...'_

"Pssh. I can't believe I'm going to even bring him food..." Kagome said to herself as she looked down to the small bag of food in her hands. She walked down the empty halls, which was a very rare occasion for any student to be in an empty hall, and to the library.

When she entered the library, she skimmed the tables for any sign of Inuyasha. When she didn't see him, she started to panic.

'Could this just have been some kind of trap?' Kagome thought. She quickly turned around back to the door and opened it, making sure it was still open. A sigh of relief escaped her lips once she found out the door was still open.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice questioned behind her. She slowly turned around and came face to face with Inuyasha.

'Here it comes...' Kagome thought frightened. 'But don't let him know you're scared!'

"Well I was going to since I didn't see your ugly face anywhere," she responded coldly as she brushed pass him. 'I am so dead!'

Inuyasha started growling lightly to himself, but stopped once he remembered why he had asked her here. "I'm a library aide so I was working behind the counter. That's why you didn't _see_ me!" he told her as he followed her to one of the tables.

"Ha. You? Working _peacefully_ with books? I would imagine that you would eat them..." she commented as she sat down at a table. Once Inuyasha had pulled out a chair across from her and sat, she made her next comment. "But then again... You do have a bit more gentle, _human_, side..." she told him quietly, smirking as she did it. 'Oh, man! I am so dead!'

Inuyasha started to growl once more, but then calmed himself. "I wanted to talk to you about that... I am-I'm willing to listen to your demands..." he said defeated.

"What?" she partially laughed. "You can't be serious! Someone of such a stature is going to listen to someone like me?" she asked, pushing up her glasses as they started to slide down her nose due to her laughing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, hating the fact that someone like her was laughing at him. He should have torn off her head right then and there.

So why didn't he? Oh wait... That'd be murder, wouldn't it?

Wanting to change the subject before he found himself strangling this girl in front of him, he brought up another subject. "Did you bring any food with you?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I did..." she told him as she bent underneath the table and brought out a bag of chips. "Here," she said as she slid the chips across the table. "Enjoy."

"Chips?" he questioned as he picked up the bag. "That's it?"

"What? You expected me to bring the whole vending machine with me?" she joked. "Stop it and eat them. Be grateful that I brought them before I spill your secret all across the school."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again as he savagely tore open the bag. 'Wow,' Kagome thought as she watched the hanyou eat the salted potato chips in front of him. 'I could really get use to this kind of advantage...'

She continued to think about this bit of power she had over Inuyasha until he disturbed her thoughts.

"So what do you want?" He looked at her and she let a light smile cross her face as she saw several crumbs on his face from the chips. But she went back to his question.

"What do you mean _what do I want?_ What are you talking about?" she asked as she started to fidget with the hair in her pony tail; That was often her way of thinking. She hardly ever had her hair down though. It was always up. She couldn't ever figure out how to make her hair work like all of those other girls did. It's like they had to have a certain button to make it stay beautiful and not move. Then again, it must have been those gallons and gallons of gel and hairspray.

Kagome hated hair products other than shampoo and conditioner.

"Well, you're obviously going to want something in return for keeping my secret, right? So what do you want?" he asked again.

Kagome twisted her face in confusion. "I don't know! You can't just ask me something like that and expect me to give you an answer right away!" she told him, still fidgeting with her hair.

"Do you want someone to do your homework for, like, the next two months? New shoes? 'Cause I know how you girls are in love with shoes. Umm... How about a new outfit or something?" He kept offering new things to Kagome, but she said 'no' every time. Every new offer was either a head-shake or a shrug from the shoulders. "Well, bitch! What do you expect me to give you if you keep saying 'no'!" he demanded from her.

Luckily for them, there was no one in the library at the time.

"I don't know!" Kagome yelled to him. Since her pony tail was now loose due to all of the excessive pulling, she decided to pull her hair-tie out and re-do it, revealing her beautiful raven locks as she took it down. "I don't know what I want! You're going to have to give me some time to think about this, okay? But until then, I won't tell your secret, all right?" She wasn't just going to say that none of this happened without getting something in return. It was like gold! A very precious and rare thing.

Inuyasha wasn't listening though.

The moment she took out her hair, he was captivated by her looks. When her hair was down, it added a fierce and wild look to her that he rarely ever saw in any girl.

Suddenly, an idea formed in his mind. "Can you see without your glasses on?" he questioned as he pointed to her rounded frames.

"Yeah, why?" she asked as she started to put her hair back up. Abruptly, his arm shot out and stopped her from her actions. "What are you doing?" she asked frightened as she looked at his hand on her arm.

"Just an experiment..." he answered."Take off your glasses for a minute!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Sheesh! Fine!" she replied as she shook off his hand and removed her glasses. She blinked a few times to get used to the images and shook her head clear. "There! Ya happy now?"

A small smile crept onto Inuyasha's face. "I've got it..." he said quietly to himself. Kagome didn't hear it though.

"What?" she asked.

"Have you ever thought about becoming popular? You know... Having all of that power without anyone trying to stop you?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah," Kagome responded sarcastically as she placed her glasses back on. "As if I could just boost up my reputation just like that!" she snapped to emphasize her meaning. "Yeah right! Like I could ever become popular! Do you know how much work and how long it would take for someone like me to become like that?" she asked as she started to put her hair back up into a tight and high pony tail.

"Well, what if you could with the right people's help?" Inuyasha asked suggestively.

"Like you just saying, _**'Hey! That chick is soo cool! Like her because I do!'**_ won't make me popular! It'll take time for me to do such a thing!" she told him.

"But what if you dated the right person?" he told her, hinting at her.

"Well, who are you going to find to date me? _ME?_ Honestly!" Kagome demanded from him, obviously not getting the hint.

"Well, since it's my secret at stake, I guess I could-"

"Oh no! You're kidding me, right? I could never date someone like you!"

"And what's wrong with someone like me?"

"You're just-just... Ugh! I'm going to go! Lunch is going to be over soon! I'll get back to you, okay?" she told him as she stood up.

"Well, all right," he called to her from his seat at the table. "I'll be waiting her for you to become my new girlfriend!" he said in a sing-song voice.

Kagome paused before she reached the door and turned around. "_New girlfriend?_ What about Kikyou? Don't you think she'll get mad?"

"Feh! Me and Kikyou are over..." he said nonchalantly.

"What?" she asked as she started to re-approach the table. "When did this happen? I thought you two were going to be together forever?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So did I, but apparently, she had plans with some loser..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Kagome said softly.

"Not your fault..." he said as he got up from his seat and headed back to the desk where his things were."You just let me know, okay? We'll have to do some work over Winter break the next couple of weeks though." He stopped what he was doing and glanced over Kagome. "But not that much work..." he smiled.

Kagome scoffed. "Whatever... How would anyone even believe us _if_ I did agree to your stupid plot?"

"Well, we would say that we hooked up over the break, pretend to go up for a couple of weeks, and then I'll dump you and bam! You're automatically popular!" he told her as he gathered his things.

"What? Why should _you_ dump _me_? Why can't _I_ dump _you?_" she questioned as she headed towards the door.

Inuyasha paused what he was doing and looked at her. "I have a reputation to maintain as well, Higurashi. Stop being selfish and think about the people around you!" he joked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever... I'll give you an answer either in PE next hour or in science if I'm counting myself in on this, okay?" she told him as she turned the door handle.

"I have PE with you, Higurashi?" he asked.

'Typical...' Kagome thought. 'He doesn't even know me...'

Kagome sighed. "Yes, you do. As a matter of fact, you have three classes with me. Which reminds me, did you bring the model for science?"

_'Three?'_ Inuyasha thought. 'Which _three?_'

"Uh... yeah. It's in my locker. I'll get it during science."

"All right. Whatever..." she told him as she opened the door. "And the name's _Kagome_, you jackass!" she said pleasantly, and then walked out the door.

Once the door was closed, he smiled to himself as he started to shut down the main computer. "Yeah... Whatever... _Karen_."

(-)

(-)

a/n: There ya go everybody! The second chapter! I most likely won't update this story until I update my other ones, okay? All right, peace out and review my chilluns!

Next Chapter: Welcome Kags

_**Reviews**_

**Deathskeeper27:** Thanks for your review. I don't know... It just came to me! lol Hope you liked this chapter!

**Allie:** Thank you for the review. I updated, right? But not that soon. SORRY! lol

**TheSkyIsFalling:** Why, thank you! lol Though I must agree with you on the last part... lol j/k. But you rock for staying with me on all my stories! You're awesome! I gave a little shout-out to you in my profile! I'm pretty much just thanking you and stuff... lol Hope you liked this chapter!

**AngelnoDarkness:** Thanks for the review and glad you loved it!

**xSakuraTorax:** Well, thank you! I've noticed that if a person reads one story of mine, they eventually read another and I'm real glad that I snagged you! lol Hope you liked chapter 2!

**TaintedMunkeyz:** Cool name! lol And I totally agree with you on this one! I should have gotten more reviews! lol j/k! But I was just shocked to see that I actually got 12 reviews for the first chapter! With all of my other stories, I usually don't hit 10 until either my second or third chapter! And yes, this will most definitely be a Inu/Kag fic. I wouldn't have it any other way! lol Have a fabulous day AND WEEK! lol

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate:** It wasn't that evil, now was it? lol But I'm glad you liked it though! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Kura-Chan15:** I'm sorry! I know I could have updated my other stories on that day, but this story was scratching at my brain and I just had to write it down. Once I wrote it down, I was like, "Hey, let's just post this one up for fun!" So, this is just my 'for fun' story. But when I posted it up, I didn't expect it to be this big of a story. (Well, it's bigger than when my other stories first started out! Hee hee!) I will update my stories JUST FOR YOU! Tell me what story you want me to update first and I'll jump right on it! I PROMISE! Thank you for the review though. I think you are becoming one of my most favorite reviewers! And why do you feel like a judge? lol That's okay! Talk to you later!

**Sparklingcrystal133:** Why does everyone think that first chapter was evil? IT'S NOT EVIL! Just cruel... lol A Swimathon and Martial Arts, huh? Wow, I bet you must be in pretty good shape, huh? Plus, I think you could kick my booty! lol Thanks for the compliment on how I started my story. I wanted it to be different and stuff and it was! Glad you liked it! Though, it did seem like some movie starter, didn't it? lol But that exact beginning scene will come up in the future chapters and you'll see why she was upset. (Ooh! I'm evil! lol) Hmm... Maybe that's why everyone thought that chapter was evil... because the author is evil... lol J/k... I think... lol Talk to you later, Dana! Good luck with your stuff!

**Inuyashaandkagomekiss:** Sorry. I didn't update when you wanted me too, but I did update, right? That's all that matters! lol Thanks for your review though!

**KittyMay:** Thank you! I thought it was a pretty good first chapter too! lol Though, I am sorry it blew your brains out... Didn't hurt ya, did it?

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX:** Viola! I updated soon! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and thank you for the e-mail and the title! I think I will use that because MY title is just crappy! lol Thanks again!

WHEW! SO MANY REVIEWS! lol Until next time!

-drvnkrazee


	3. Welcome Kags

a/n: Okay, I updated about three of my other stories, so I decided to put up the next chapter of this story. Wow, I am so impressed with this story for getting so many reviews. This story was just some lame-o idea I had and then all of a sudden, I get like 15 reviews for each chapter. Pretty awesome to someone like me. Usually, my stories start off pretty crappy in the beginnings with the reviews (EVEN IF THEY ARE AWESOME! lol). Okay, next chapter... Enjoy!

**XxX**

(-) (-) (-)

**Welcome Kags**

(-) (-) (-)

**XxX**

"Sango! What should I do?" Kagome panted as she ran her laps around the large gym. Luckily for the girls' class, it was too cold to go outside and run. The boys on the other hand were stuck playing football out in the field, so there was no chance in telling Inuyasha what she planned to do anyway. She would just tell him in science.

"I don't know!" she answered, slightly ahead of Kagome. "I mean, _he_ wants to date _you?_ Inuyasha Fuku wants to date_ you?_"

"Jeez, Sango! Way to make me feel good!" Kagome answered as she slowed her pace. She really liked PE and was one of the best in the class, but sometimes, you had your limits on how much you could run.

"Well, sorry! It's just that... that it's hard to believe that someone like _Inuyasha_ wants to date _you!_ Didn't you say that he just got out of that relationship with Kikyou?" Sango asked as she slowed down and waited for Kagome to catch up.

'Okay...' Kagome thought. 'So maybe I told her a bit of a white lie by saying that he wanted to date me... But if I actually do take part in this scheme and keep my word to not tell anyone, I can't tell her the real reason...'

"Yeah, he did. But I don't really understand why they broke up. I mean, he's a loud-mouthed person... she's a silent person... They practically have all they need to make a full person!" Kagome teased.

"Yeah, I agree. But... but _you?_" she half laughed.

"And what's so funny?" Kagome asked dangerously, coming to a halt.

"N-nothing, Kagome. I just think it's strange that he would want to date someone like you!" she said, slowing down a bit more. "I mean, compared to the other girls he's dated, you're... you're..."

"A _loser_, right?" Kagome asked, a bit hurt. Sango turned around and looked at her.

"Kagome, no. I didn't mean it in that way-"

"You're saying that I'm a reject, right? A nobody? A geek?" she pressed. She could feel light tears stinging her eyes. It hurt to hear that her best friend thought of her like that...

"Kagome, no!" Sango told her as she started walking towards Kagome. "That's not what I meant at all! It's just that... Look at from everyone else's view. You're this unknown girl to the school that hardly anyone knows exist, and Inuyasha, he rules the school with just a wave of his hand. Wouldn't you think it was a bit weird to see two such people together all of a sudden?"

Kagome choked back her tears and took in Sango's words. She was right. It was like witnessing a cat and dog getting married... You just never saw something like that. Ever.

But then the other truth of Sango's words hit her as well. She was definitely right. Nobody knew her, did they? No one ever noticed the girl in the glasses with the black hair, sitting at the back of the room... ever.

"Besides," Sango added, starting to pull Kagome, making her staring to run again. "You don't even like Inuyasha..."

(-)

"What? You've already found another girlfriend?" Miroku asked as he started jumping up and down in place.

"Yeah. And I think she's way better than Kikyou. And maybe even prettier," Inuyasha fibbed as he looked to his friend. Miroku was kind of like Inuyasha's secret friend that hardly anyone knew about. Miroku didn't exactly like all of the attention he would get if everyone knew that he was friends with Inuyasha. Well, aside from the ladies' attention, but that was it. He didn't want to have to deal with all of those fake people always pretending to be your friend. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Miroku hop up and down.

"Keeping warm. This gay PE uniform sucks and isn't exactly the warmest piece of clothing you've ever had," Miroku answered. "Anyways, what does she look like?"

"Uh... She's, pretty decent..." Inuyasha answered as he tried to picture Kagome again, the way she was in the library without her geekiest attributes. "Uh, she has midnight black hair, beautiful brown eyes..." said dreamily, though a bit unaware of his condition.

Miroku stopped jumping up and down. "Oh, I see what's going on here... You're still thinking about _Kikyou_, aren't you?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, stepping out of his trance. "I wasn't talking about Kikyou!"

He pictured the two girls in his mind. 'Yeah... Maybe they do have a bit of a resemblance...' Inuyasha thought. Though, Kikyou's look was more sophisticated, more defined, more gracious. And he loved that about her. Kagome, on the other hand, was more... more... What was the word for it? Was their even a word for someone like Kagome?

"Yeah... Sure," Miroku responded as he started hopping again. "What's her name, anyway?"

'Crap...' Inuyasha thought. If he told Miroku that his next girlfriend was going to be 'Kagome Higurashi', the biggest nerd in school, there was no way Miroku was going to let him off easy with just a simple laugh or two. He had to make something up...

"Uh, her... her-her name is, uh... _Kags! _Yeah! I, uh, call her Kags!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Kags, huh?" Miroku questioned. He shrugged and tilted his head to the side. "Sounds hot!"

"Ha ha... Yeah... Hot..." he laughed nervously to himself. 'On my list of things to do over winter break...' he said in his mind. 'Priority number one: Give Kagome Higurashi a new appearance...' he thought to himself as he started walking to the field where the rest of the class was playing football. "Definitely priority number one..." he said quietly to himself now that Miroku wasn't in hearing distance anymore.

(-)

_Thursday, December 11th (Science)_

_Dear Diary,_

_class hasn't started yet, so the room is still kind of empty. Even the teacher is gone... Probably going to hang himself in the teacher's lounge... :) Sorry, dark and evil thought... Anyways, Sango and I had a talk last hour about my situation. She says that she is uncertain about what I should do right now. (But is that what everyone thinks about me? Am I really unknown and unimportant to everyone in this school?) She believes that its a good opportunity for me to try out and boost my rep, but then again, she believes that if I do this, that he'll just break my heart and I'll have to deal with unwanted attention. Yeah right! Like he could break my heart and like I would ever get attention... The only attention I ever get is from my family. Which reminds me, I still need to go Christmas shopping for them! Ugh... I hate shopping for people. It's so hard for me... But I have time. Christmas is about 2 weeks away. Plus, I'll have the next three weeks off for winter break. Hmm... I wonder why they give us such a long break over the holidays. Maybe it's because the district hates school as much as we do and they just want to escape hell... Just like we do. :) Maybe we're not so different then... Oh! The bell rang! Gotta go!"_

Kagome scribbled her last sentence, closed her diary, and placed it underneath her desk, smashed between her two text books so no one would notice the small purple book. The class room was very noisy at the moment. Not only because it was the last class of the day, but because their teacher wasn't in the room, giving the students a bit of free time to talk.

Kagome glanced over to Inuyasha's seat. He was there, but it seemed that the model they had worked on wasn't there.

'Maybe it's on the other side of him...' she thought a bit panicked. She didn't want to get an 'F' in science just because her idiot partner forgot to bring their project, did she? But he did say he brought it today, right?

Kagome bent her neck in an awkward position to see if it was there or not. 'Nope... Maybe it's in his lap...' Kagome slightly rose out of her chair and leaned against her desk, eager to see if the boy had a horribly made model in his lap.

"Interested in Fuku, are you?" laughed a voice behind her.

"Gah!" she yelped, sitting back down right away, surprised by the sudden question. She turned around to see who had questioned her. It was that boy who helped her with her books a couple of days ago. What was his name? 'Miromi'?

"No..." she said darkly as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I was just checking to see if..." She had no idea what to say. She just decided to make up something because it was none of his business to know what she was actually doing. "... To see if he had any... _food_ because I didn't have... lunch... yet..." she replied a bit stupidly, nodding her head as if to confirm her words.

"Oh, really?" he said with a smirk. He didn't believe her, but decided not to press her matters of food. "Just letting you know though, he's off limits... He's got a new girlfriend ever since Kikyou dumped him..." he told her.

"Are you serious, Miroku!" exclaimed the voice of her desk neighbor to her left. His name was Kouga Phillips, the all-star on the track team, and the co-captain on the wrestling team. Supposedly, he was Inuyasha's best friend, but to all the little people at school, they knew that he really hated Inuyasha's guts. This is where the term _"Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer"_ came into play. "That goof already found a girlfriend? Who?" he asked as he looked to the perfect figure of Kikyou sitting in the front of the room.

Miroku turned to Kouga. "I don't know. He didn't really tell me much about her. Just that she looks like Kikyou and that her name is... What _was_ it...?"

Kagome turned back around in her chair, feeling a blush coming on. 'Okay. It's either he found some other girl to be his bimbo or he told this guy, Miroku, about me...' she thought. Had he really said that she looked like Kikyou? He must have been joking, right? Kikyou was voted the most beautiful girl in High School last year, and he said that he looked like her? 'Oh yeah... Most definitely found another girl...'

"Come on, ya idiot! What was her name?" Kouga pressed on as he threw his pencil at Miroku.

"Hang on! Jeez!" Miroku said calmly as he dodged the small yellow pencil. "Um... I think her name was... Was Kags?"

Kagome turned around at once after hearing that name. It was her name short for 'Kagome'. "Kags?" she asked confused.

"Yeah. Why? You know her?" Miroku asked as he looked at Kagome.

"No," Kagome said easily as she turned back around. She glared over to Inuyasha who was busy sleeping at the moment. 'Naming me already, are you?' she screamed in her mind. It was like he knew she was going to say yes to his ridiculous plot so he decided to name her, as if she was his pet.

That jerk!

"Yeah, well, I'm going to meet this 'Kags'," Kouga said as he turned his direction to the front of the room. "I bet she's some really ugly, tubby, disgusting, gross, nerdy, bimbo..."

Kagome cracked her head in his direction. Her face was displaying such anger and hatred at the moment. 'What? How dare he call me tubby!' she screamed in her head. 'Nerdy, yes. Ugly, _maybe_. _But_ _tubby_?'

Suddenly, the doors burst open and their teacher walked in, looking very distraught and tired.

"Hello, class... As you may or may not know yet... _I hate you all_," he said sluggishly as he walked to his desk. "And I know that you all are probably wondering why I am more happy than usual today, right?" he asked sarcastically. "Well, I'm not telling you. Anyways, you little butt-holes owe me reports and projects."

The class started groaning and complaining.

"Oh, shut up... Just do your work and you can go on in life... Anyways, I will call each group up one at a time. Okay..." he said as he looked over his papers.

Every now and then, there would be groups that would only have their report and the model would be in their locker. But being the ogre of a teacher he was, he wouldn't let them go get it. Finally, he called Kagome.

"Alright... Fuku and Higurashi! Do you two have your project?" he asked as he looked up, searching for the two similar faces.

"Umm..." Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha still sleeping. She stood up and made her approach to the front of the room with her report in her hands. As usual, no one cared and no one even noticed her come to the front of the room. "Uh, here's our report..." she said as she placed their report on his desk.

"And your model?" he asked, looking at her.

"Um..." Luckily, Inuyasha sat in front of the room, so it was easy to wake him up. She turned around, took the rubber band off of her wrist, and formed it into a slingshot with her hands. Her actions went unaware to the teacher, but suddenly, everyone in the class noticed what she was doing. Some even started giggling.

'What is she doing?' Kikyou asked herself. 'Doesn't she know that if she does that, Inuyasha will tear her to threads?'

"Um, Inuyasha..." Kagome called softly to him. She pulled back on the rubber band and released it, letting it shoot and hit him square between the ears. He woke up immediately and threw his hands onto the stinging area.

"WHAT THE HE-"

"What the Helium project is," Kagome interrupted smiling to the class and the teacher. "Is fabulous!" The whole class started laughing at this gag. It appeared that this girl was a real charmer and wasn't afraid to show it. "Now, I think that it would be wonderful if you could bring our project up to the front!" she smiled again.

"_Project?_" Inuyasha asked. "What _project?_ What class is this?" he asked stupidly.

"This is science, Mr. Fuku..." the teacher answered boredly."And you had a project that you were supposed to do. Now do you have it or not?"

Kagome looked at him frantically, and then looked around his desk. It wasn't there! 'Oh, please! Don't tell me that he has it in is locker and that it's just stuck underneath all that hair!' she pleaded mentally. If it was in his locker, there was no way he would let him go get it. Plenty of students left their projects in their locker and he wouldn't let them go it. 'Please! Please say that you have it with you, Inuyasha!'

"Oh! That project!" he smiled. "Yeah, it's in my locker! Can I go get it?" he asked with big puppy eyes.

The teacher let a huge sigh escape his mouth. "Oh, my goodness. What is wrong with you brats? Why can't you just carry it around after lunch or something?" he asked, looking at the class. When no response came, he sighed again. "Fine, Mr. Fuku. Go get your project..."

"Cool! Thanks!" he said as he scrambled to get out of the room.

Kagome stared at the door a while with her mouth hanging open. She looked at her classmates who still didn't seem to care. 'Did he just say that Inuyasha could get his project from his locker when he said that everyone else couldn't?' she asked her self.

Did Inuyasha really have that much power and affect on everyone that he could just do as he pleased?

"Um, excuse me... I just remembered that Inuyasha left something in my locker as well for the project..." she said as she started sneaking towards the door.

"What?" he asked as he looked at her. He shook his head. "Fine. Since you're Fuku's partner, you can go and get your crap..."

"Oh, thank you..." she said timidly as she walked out the door."Just having some type of connection with Inuyasha gets you a bit of power, doesn't it?" she asked as she walked through the deserted halls to find Inuyasha.

Finally, she spotted him trying to open up his locker.

"Fuku!" she called as she walked towards him.

"Oh, hey Higurashi!" he called happily as he opened up his locker.

"What was that?" she asked once she reached his locker.

"What was _what?_" he asked as he pulled out their disgusting example of an atom.

"_That!_ What you did in class!"

"I don't get it. What I do in class?" he asked as he pulled out the model and closed his locker.

"You pretty much manipulated the class and got to do what you pleased, even when everyone else asked for the same thing!" she said as she started to follow him back to class.

"Well, that's how it is when you're me. You pretty much get to do whatever you want..." he told her as he continued walking to class.

"But that's not fair!" she told him. "Everyone didn't seem to care that you got exactly what you wanted, when everyone else didn't!" she complained, pushing up her glasses as he stopped in front of her at the door.

He looked at her, one hand holding the model and the other on the doorknob. The class could see the two talking in the window.

"_Hey, Miroku_..." Kouga whispered. Miroku looked up to see what Kouga wanted. "_Look_..." he said, nodding towards the door, showing the two talking. "_I guess that chick might have thought that she had a chance with him!_"

Miroku looked at the window and watched his friend talk to the girl.

"It's because everyone's use to me getting what I want. Face it, Higurashi. You are a nobody. I don't think anyone even knows that you exist. If you're not sure on what you want from me to keep my secret, then just pretend to be my girlfriend. I can help you get what you want. You can have the exact same power as I have. Pretty much, I'm king, and if you agree, you can be queen; Getting the same power and authority I have."

Kagome looked into his eyes. His words stung, but were true. Nobody knew about her. Nobody even knew she existed. If she was lucky enough, someone would look her way, but that was it. She could feel the hot sting of tears coming into her eyes.

"Just think about it..." he said gently as he opened the door to the room. He entered the room with Kagome trailing behind.

"_It looks like he didn't let her down too gently, did it?_" Miroku asked Kouga quietly as he saw Kagome approach her seat.

"_Obviously_..." Kouga replied quietly.

(-)

That night, when Kagome got home, she cried. She felt horrible. Not only had some complete jerk told her she was nothing, her best friend practically said it as well. Kagome was lying face down on her bed, crying. Is that what everyone truly thought of her? Well, everyone that knew her? All through school she was pushed around, walked over, and basically, nothing.

"Kagome? Honey? Is everything alright?" her mother's voice asked from behind Kagome's door. When Kagome didn't answer, her mother took the liberty of entering on her own. "Kagome? Sweetie? What's the matter?" she asked after she saw Kagome crying.

"Oh, mom!" she cried as she flew off the bed and into her mother's arms.

"Shh... Everything's going to be alright. It's okay..." she comforted. "Now tell me what happened..."

"Mom, when you went to school, did everyone like you?" she asked in between tears.

"Oh, Kagome! Is that what this is about? School?"

"Just answer the question, mom!"

"Okay... Well, no. Not everyone liked me because they didn't know me. If they had the chance to know me, then I'm pretty sure that everyone else would. Just like you, honey. If everyone got to know you, I'm sure everyone else would like you too."

"But, what if no one wanted to know you, mom? What if no one ever gave you the chance to give them the chance to know you? What then?" Kagome asked as she wiped away her tears. It was very hard to do such a thing because her glasses were in the way.

"Well, sweetie. You're just going to have to make them. Find someone to help you."

"But maybe I don't need anyone's help..." Kagome protested.

"Oh, Kagome... We always need help..." she answered.

Kagome took a long pause to think about this. Did she really need help? Okay, obvious answer. She did. Maybe Inuyasha's offer was a good opportunity for everyone to get to know the real her. The real _'Kagome_ _Higurashi'_.

Her mother smiled fondly down at her daughter as she rubbed her back. "Everything will be fine, Kagome. You'll see."

She kissed her daughter on the forehead and left her room. After a couple of minutes, Kagome went to her desk and grabbed her diary.

_"Thursday, December 11th (Night)_

_Dear Diary,_

_after talking to several people today, I realized something. Nobody knows me. Nobody thinks about me. And nobody knows I exist. Yes, truth hurts... I know. But, I don't want to live the rest of my life like this, do I? I want people to know me! To think about me! To know I exist! I'm going to be a writer one day and soon, everyone will know who I am...! But, it wouldn't hurt to have a few fans before I start, now would it :) But I have been thinking... I am tired of being everyone's doormat. I am tired of people talking about me in my face and they don't even know it's me! (Take for example, the whole 'Kags' situation today... Ugh.) People are going to know me! People are going to fear me! People are going to LISTEN TO ME!"_

She stopped writing for a brief moment to gaze at the clock. It was 8:57pm.

_"Yes, they're going to know... They're going to know, as much as I hate to say this, they are going to know... Kags... Man! Why did he pick such a stupid name?"_

(-)

(-)

a/n: Yes, some inner thoughts of Kagome. Sad when no one notices you, isn't it? I mean, it's like you want to be noticed, but no one ever gives you the chance to be noticed. The spotlight always seems to be stolen by someone else... Does anyone know what I mean? Anyone...? lol Okay, everybody!

Next Chapter: Getting Used To It

_**Reviewers**_

**AnimusPatronus:** Why, thank you! I try... lol Thanks for the review!

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate:** Thank you! Finally someone realizes that I'm NOT evil! Sheesh! lol I'm very sorry that you won't have internet access. What a shame. You'll never know what's really going on with any of my stories until December... :( Sad... lol Well, just keep your promise and read all of my chapters, ya hear? lol Peace out home-slice McDice! lmao! Thanks again!

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX:** Thanks for your review! Yeah, it's sad that he didn't even notice her... Poor Kagome... lol And exactly how many of my stories have you read? I know that you've at least read one other one. Well, it's always nice to have a fan read my stories. I believe that I've even had a couple of fans read every single one of my stories. WOO! lol Thanks again!

**TaintedMunkeyz:** Thank you for the compliment! I'm starting to hear that I'm a good writer more often now. WOO! lol Thank you very much for the review! I just LOVE your name:)

**KittyMay:** Well, that's good to know... :) I hope I didn't make you wait too long! Thanks for the review!

**Bishojo the Second:** Thanks for the review! But if I was Kagome, I wouldn't exactly do it at once. Like you said, I would make him my monkey boy, but maybe Kagome's too... dumb?... to realize the real advantage she has. Thanks for the compliment! It's very appreciated!

**deathskeeper27:** Ehh... It wasn't really that great... But I promise you, the next chapter is going to be AWESOME! The next chapter is where Kagome and Inuyasha... Oh. Wait. I can't tell you. I'd be ruining the story then, wouldn't I? (laughs evily) Yes, I am evil!

**TheSkyIsFalling:** Jeez! Thank you for all of the "Thank You's"! lol It's very appreciated! It's nice to see that you reviewed for my other stories. Got kinda worried about you! Thought you died! lol Just kidding... Thanks again!

**xXloveablekdXx:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for your review! It was very appreciated!

**oOnat-chanOo:** Yay! Yet another reviewer who loves my story! WOO! lol Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one is going to be better! WAY better!

**Kag-15-neko:** Thank you! I'm glad to see that you loved it! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd like, but I have some other stories I had to update first. I was getting death threats to update them. You understand, right? lol Thanks again!

**HalfDemonLuvr:** NO! I'LL UPDATE WHENEVER I PLEASE! GRRRRRR! Oh... sorry... Spaz attack... lol Thanks for your review!

**Agent-doo:** Yeah? Well, cool... s-stuff... Yeah. Cool stuff... Pssh... Beans... Those make you fart... lol

**AngelnoDarkness:** Thank you! It's nice to know yet another person loves it. :)

**Kura-Chan15: **Heya! Thank you for your review. I seriously mean it when I said that I think that you are one of my favorite reviewers. Well, I've got MSN and Yahoo if you want to IM me. That's all I got, but if you don't have either, it's all good. Remember, you're always free to e-mail me and what not! I now have two e-mail addresses so now you have double the chances of getting a hold of me! lol But both addresses are in my profile, so yeah... lol And I agree with you, Kagome 'should' be callin the shots in the story, but it's just that she isn't used to have the upper hand in a situation, and Inuyasha is, so she's kinda going for what he's saying, still unaware that he's practically telling her what to do. Yeah. Hope I made sense. lol Thanks for your review, though! Much appreciated!

**HelikaAkileh:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it and think it has a good idea! Thank you so much for the review! It really inspires me to hear someone say that:)

**InuKag4Eternity:** Why, thank you! I think it's pretty good if I do say so myself! lol Hope you liked this chapter!

JEEz! So many REVIEWs! I LOVE IT! KEEP SENDIN 'EM IN! (Munches on reviews like Pac-Man and his little white dots) lol! Thank you all so much! Until next time!

-drvnkrazee


	4. Getting Used To It

a/n: I can't stay away from this story too long. It's just so much fun for me to write so I couldn't stay away any longer, you know? But I guess not too many people liked the last chapter. I didn't get as many reviews for it like I usually do. That's okay though. The last chapter wasn't all that. Though, I am curious... People who've read one story of mine end up reading another, then another, then finally they've read whatever I put up. I've always wondered about that... That must mean... YES! I ROCK! lol j/k Enjoy this VERY LONG chapter! I know I will :)

**XxX**

(-) (-) (-)

**Getting Used To It**

(-) (-) (-)

**XxX**

_"Friday, December 12th_

_Dear Diary,_

_today is the last day of this wretched school for a whole two and a half weeks. YES! No more nagging from teachers, peers, or anything at school! From now on, I shall just be nagged at home! Ahh... Life is sweet... For this brief minute. :) Anyways, today is the day where I decide to accept Inuyasha's ridiculous scheme. If it's not bad enough that I have to deal with him for a while, but rumors are already flying about the infamous 'Kags', Inuyasha's new girlfriend. Whoopee... Wait till everyone sees who 'Kags' really is... Yes. Then my fun will really begin. Well, I'm going to stop writing right now. I don't really have anything else to say. Well, aside from 'I NEED TO GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING STILL! AHH!' ;)"_

She closed her diary and closed her locker. She spun the small dial on her locker and walked to class, trying to get by in between all of the people there.

_"Hey, did you hear about Inuyasha's new girlfriend?"_ some student asked.

_"Oh yeah! I heard that she's Brazilian or something..."_ another answered.

Kagome mentally scoffed. 'Ha... Brazilian. Amazing what people come up with now a day...' she thought as she continued to make her way through the mass.

_"No she isn't! Well, anyways, I heard that she's prettier than Kikyou!"_

'What?' Kagome asked mentally, slowing her pace to hear the conversation.

_"What? There's no way anyone is prettier than Kikyou!"_

'Pssh... I agree,' Kagome concurred in her mind.

_"Yeah, well, supposedly she is."_

Kagome continued with her normal pace once the group of students had stop talking about 'Kags' and started talking about make-up or something. Though, her paced slowed once again after she heard more students talking about her.

_"Where did she even come from? I haven't heard about 'Kags' before!"_

_"Me neither, but rumor has it that she's Brazilian..."_

'Oh, my goodness! I am _not_ Brazilian! Who started that stupid rumor?' Kagome asked mentally.

_"I doubt it though. She's probably pretty average..."_

'Thank you! Finally! Someone with some brains!' she complimented the student in her head.

_"Maybe, but I bet she's a bitch..."_

Kagome stopped abruptly in front of the girls who were talking about her and glared at the one who had made the statement. Suddenly, the girls stopped talking and looked at Kagome.

"Uh, can we help you, _freak_?" rudely asked the girl who had said the 'bitch' comment.

"Ya know what?" Kagome asked dangerously.

"What?" the girl asked annoyed. Too bad Kagome didn't get to finish the conversation. Another one of Inuyasha's minions interrupted her.

"Higurashi! Higurashi! Hey!" yelled the familiar voice of the first year student.

"Never mind..." Kagome said to them as she turned to face the messenger running to her.

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, _freak_." She and her friend turned around and started walking away.

Kagome felt her fists clutch. Man, how she just wanted to punch them in the face at that moment!

"Higurashi!" the boy said as he approached her. He slowed down as he saw Kagome's eyes. There were fire in them. "Uh... Uh, I, uh, have another note for you... Uh, from Inuyasha..." he said timidly. Kagome snatched the note out of his hands and growled out a light 'thank you'. The boy sped off down the halls, truly frightened by this girl.

She stormed off down the hall as she read the note, being careful not to bump into everyone.

**'Higurashi,**

**I need you to meet me on the bleachers by the track field right now. It's really important. Thanks.**

**Inuyasha**

**PS You wouldn't happen to have any food with you, would you...? Just wondering...**

Kagome rolled her eyes. When was this boy ever not thinking about food? She lifted up her hand and looked at her dark red wrist-watch. She had about 15 minutes before class started. She'd have enough time. She sighed and took off down the hall, to the back of the school to the track field.

(-)

Inuyasha sat in the middle of the 5th or 6th row of bleachers. It was very cold, but he wanted to meet her there because there wasn't anyone out there due to the cold. That, and no one ever came out to the track field, well, except for all of the weirdoes of the school, but they were always off somewhere else like by the gate or the entrance or something.

About five minutes had gone by and Inuyasha was starting to worry whether or not she was coming, or if she had even gotten the note yet. His hopes were reassured once he saw a girl with large glasses and a huge jacket start to climb the bleachers and approach him. She sat down several inches away from him and the two sat in silence for a minute. Suddenly, she pulled out a granola bar from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Here... Enjoy," she said softly as he took the food out of her hands.

"A Chewy?" he asked as he looked at it.

"Just eat it..." she told him as she rolled her eyes. Inuyasha mentally shrugged and started to eat it. "So," she started as she looked around the field. "Why'd you want to meet?"

"Well," he started between mouthfuls. "I want to know what you're answer was. If it's 'no' then we need to brain-storm on what you want from me."

Kagome suddenly smirked. This was her chance to mess around with him. She turned to him and placed her hand on his leg. This surprised him and he looked at her with wide eyes. "I want you to be my slave..." she said seductively.

"What!" he yelled, dropping his granola bar and standing up. "You can't expect me to do that! There is no way! You've got to pick something else!" he yelled as he marched down the aisle. Suddenly, he heard Kagome giggling. "What's so funny!" he yelled as he stopped in front of her and started staring her down.

"It's-ha ha! It's only a joke, Inuyasha! Ha ha! I don't really expect you to be my slave! That'd be inhumane! Ha ha ha!" she laughed. "But, yeah. I've decided to take up your offer."

"Oh... Well, that's good," he said as he sat back down. "But that wasn't funny! Don't ever mess with me like that again!" he yelled, pointing a finger at her.

(-)

_"Wednesday, December 17th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been on vacation for almost a week now. Mom has been making preparations for Christmas like crazy, Souta has been bragging to me about how 'good' he's been all year, and grandpa is using his little spells to try and keep our garden alive. Yep, everything is going wonderfully... Or was, until he called me this morning to tell me that we were going to the mall... Yay... The mall... Can't you tell how excited I am? Pssh... Why are we going to the mall? No one goes there! It's just a total waste of time which is a place for people with money! In case you haven't noticed, Inuyasha, I DON'T HAVE MONEY! But whatever, I need to go Christmas shopping still, so it's all good. I'll just pick up something after we're done with whatever he had in mind. What could we possibly do at the mall? Well, I'll find out shortly. He'll be here to pick me up in about 10 minutes..."_

Kagome closed her diary and rose out from her desk. She had woken up when Inuyasha called and announced that he'd be there in about 20 minutes to pick her up.

She didn't care though. She took her time getting out of bed and eating breakfast. She told her mom that some strange boy was coming over to kidnap her and that he'd be there very soon. Her mother simply nodded in response and gave her daughter breakfast.

But now, Kagome had 5 minutes to get ready because she spent a decent amount writing in her diary. But it didn't matter. She didn't rush.

Kagome walked sleepily into the bathroom. Even though Inuyasha was coming over to her house, she didn't mind what he saw her in. She could be wearing a trash can in front of the president himself, but she wouldn't care. As long as she was comfortable in the trash can, she was alright.

Kagome lazily tore the brush through her hair, put it up into a tight pony-tail, and brushed her teeth. She then walked into her room, grabbed the first two articles of clothing she saw and threw it on, which happened to be a disgusting pair of brown pants and a ratty purple shirt with the words 'bite me' on it.

It only took her two seconds to get ready; That was probably the reason why she didn't care how fast she went earlier.

"Kagome! Your kidnapper is here!" her mother called to her sweetly.

"_Mom!_ You weren't supposed to say that!" she called back as she grabbed her black jacket and raced to the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey..." she said as she hugged and kissed her daughter good bye.

"It's okay mom..." she said as she looked at Inuyasha. She kissed her back quickly and pulled herself away from her mom. Now that, for some reason, bothered Kagome to be kissed in front of her peers by her parents. She'd do it, but she couldn't help but let that light blush approach her cheeks from embarrassment. "Bye!" she called as she followed Inuyasha to his car.

"All right! I don't want you out too late! You hear me?" she asked as she called after her daughter and her friend.

"Who was that?" Souta and Grandpa Higurashi asked as they passed by the door.

Her mother sighed happily as she closed the door. She turned around to face the two men with a gleam in her eye. "That was Kagome and her friend... A boy!"

"What?" the both yelled in unison.

(-)

"Your _kidnapper_?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome entered his car.

Kagome blinked her eyes several times. "Yes... That's what I've decided to call you today... My _kidnapper_ because that is what you are... someone is taking me somewhere against my will," she said stupidly.

"Ahh... Right," he said as he put the gear in reverse and backed out of her driveway.

"So, why are we going to the mall?" she asked as she reached over and turned on the radio.

"Well, if you're going to be my pretend girlfriend, we need to get you the proper accessories..." He quickly glanced down to her outfit. "... And some new clothes..."

"What? What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked as she looked down to her horrible out-fit.

'Ehh... She's so used to it, she doesn't even notice when she's dressing horribly...' Inuyasha cried in his mind.

"Ehh... Nothing. Just gotta reach... certain... _standards_, I suppose," he told her, trying his best to fish out an excuse.

"Whatever..." she replied as she started searching through the radio. Finally, she found something she liked, the jazz station.

Inuyasha quickly looked to her, disbelief dancing across his face. "You can't be serious..."

"What?" she protested. "I happen to think that jazz has lots of class and its WAY better than the junk our radio plays now a day!"

"Oh my goodness. No! We aren't listening to this..." he quickly said as he leaned over and changed the station.

"Yes, we are..." she said as she changed the station back.

"No! We are _not!_ _My_ car! _My_ rules!" he yelled at her as he switched the station back.

Kagome scoffed. He was right. It was his car and she didn't really have the power to just do whatever she pleased... at least, not yet...

(-)

"Okay," Inuyasha began as the two walked towards the entrance of the mall. "Now if we're going to pull this off, there are a few things that you are going to have to sacrifice..." he told her as they got closer to the glass doors.

"And what's that?" Kagome asked him. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand, dragged her to the side of the doors, and placed her back gently against the wall.

"Well, first..." he said softly to her as he got extremely close to her."You're going to have to get rid of this... this _horse-tail_ on the back of your head..." he smiled as he brought both of his hands behind her head and gently began pulling her pony-tail out, bringing their faces very close together. Inuyasha could feel her warm and heavy breaths hit his mouth and couldn't help but smile and look at her lips. He ran his hands through her hair, pulling out the occasional knot, and trying to fix her hair. "Didn't brush your hair today?" he asked as he tried to release his hand from her web of hair.

"...Kind of..." she answered timidly, never taking her eyes off of his lips. She had no idea how to react to this! Why wasn't she screaming like she would normally? Why wasn't she making an effort to push him off?

"And then..." he continued, regaining his suave voice."We need to get rid of these magnifying glasses..." he joked. Kagome gave him a sour look, which resulted in another charming smile from him. He gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, causing all previous thoughts about him insulting her glasses to be rushed out the window. "And finally..." he whispered as he brought his face to her ear and rested his head in the crook of her neck."You need to get used to these types of situations because I and Kikyou, or any previous girlfriends of mine, were very intimate with each other and it would be odd if we weren't like that."

Kagome closed her eyes in delight. His warm breath was tickling her violently, yet pleasing her.

"And..." He suddenly shot back from her and hit her lightly in the arm. "Ya need to lighten up! You're going to be popular soon!" he laughed then took off inside.

Her eyes shot open and looked around, trying to realize what just happened. When she saw no Inuyasha, it all came back to her. She turned towards the doors angrily and stomped inside. "That jerk..." she muttered under her breath.

(-)

The two of them had ventured to practically every clothing store, every feminine store, and practically every jewelry store. Inuyasha was treating her like a princess! He was buying everything for her... except for the things she wanted. He said they were too much like _"Kagome"_ and not like _"Kags"_. She would only roll her eyes to this statement. It was his money though, so she just guessed that he could buy whatever he wanted to with it. Often, she would ask him how he had all of this money and why he was spending so much on her, but he would just tell her to stop worrying about it and just enjoy what she was getting.

No matter how much he told her to stop thinking about it and enjoy it, she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt though. He was being so nice... He wouldn't let her pay for anything. Why would Kikyou give this up? This wonderful, wonderful boyfriend? It wasn't like he was officially Kagome's boyfriend so she wouldn't really know how much Inuyasha would treat his girlfriends like a princess.

"Okay, I think we've covered about every girly place I could think of in this place..." he said as he looked around.

"What about there?" she joked, pointing to a Victoria's Secrets store that they were just passing by. Inuyasha looked at the store she was pointing to and looked as if he took this thought into consideration. "I'm just kidding..." she said quickly as she saw the look on his face.

Abruptly, he grabbed her hand and started dragging her into the store.

"No! What are you doing! I don't want to go in there! Especially with you!" she started to shout. Inuyasha could feel all of the attention being pinned on him from the surrounding shoppers. Suddenly, he turned around.

"Yes, you will!" he whispered dangerously, but loud enough for her to hear.

"No! I won't!" she protested. "I am _not_ going into that store with you! Do you even know what kind of store that is?" she whispered back.

"Yes! It's the store for... the... _stuff!_" he said dumbly as he waved his hand and the one that was holding Kagome's in the air to show what he meant.

Kagome gave him a look. "Oh, really? And what exactly is this _'stuff'?_" she asked as she mimicked Inuyasha's movements.

"It's-_screw it_! I'm not going to tell you about a store that sells things for women's more voluptuous areas! We're going in there!" he said as he started dragging her into the store.

"No! Please! I don't want to!" she complained. It was no use. This stubborn ass had won the battle, but he had not won the war!

"Hi," Inuyasha said to the woman at the counter. "My... _girlfriend_," he choked out, "and I are looking for something that will add more to her... curves..." he described with his hands again, still not letting go of Kagome's.

"Umm... Alright. Follow me..." she said as she walked from behind the counter and to another section in the store. "I believe that this is what you two are looking for," she told them as she removed a garment from the hanger.

Kagome's mouth hung open and her eyes scrounged into little brown balls of disbelief. It was like lingerie and there was no _way_ she was going to wear that.

"Perfect!" Inuyasha said triumphantly.

"What?" she cried.

"Lovely. There's a changing room in the back, ma'am, if you'd like to model it for your boyfriend before you decide to buy it or not..." she said as she handed the garment to Kagome and walking back to her post at the counter.

"You heard her! Go try it on for me!" he smirked waved his hand in the directions of the changing room.

"You're stupid! I'm not going to wear this for you!" she yelled at him.

"I know! I know... Thought I'd give it a try... Now just go try it on so we can make you look a bit more appealing to people..." he said as he motioned her to the changing rooms.

"_What did you say!_" she growled.

"Nothing! Just go!" he said as he shoved her into the changing room.

(-)

After about 10 minutes, Kagome decided that she liked the article of clothing and that it did make her look more "curvier" so Inuyasha bought it.

"Alright, that just about covers it. We just need to fix your nappy head and buy you some make-up."

"Make-up?" she scoffed. "I don't wear make-up..."

Inuyasha looked at her then tinged his face in disgust. "Yes, I can see that..."

"Shut up!" she said playfully as she hit him in the arm with a bag. He smiled at her. Sometimes, she was a bit cute once her glasses were off and her hair was down, though her clothes still needed quite a bit of help. He stopped looking at her and looked forward, and then he saw it.

"Oh... Shit," he muttered, but Kagome heard him.

"What? What is it?" she asked as she looked forward. Then she saw it too; Kouga Phillips, Ayame Yamine, and a group of their friends.

"Quick! Hide!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked to her frantically.

"What? Why? I _am_ supposed to be your girlfriend, aren't I?" she asked as she started to cross her arms over her chest.

"Yes, but they can't see you like this! They have to see you when you're better looking!" he cried.

"You are so _rude!_" she yelled at him.

"Oh, man!" he panicked. Kagome wasn't ready for the viewer's eye yet. She still had her ratty clothes, her nappy hair, and she still needed make-up! He looked to his friends that were coming closer, but hadn't noticed him yet. "Kagome, we can argue later! I just really need you to hide!" he pleaded to her.

"Nope," she replied stubbornly, closing her eyes and looking in the opposite direction. "I am not moving and that is fina-_Ahhp_!" She opened her eyes to see that Inuyasha had covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her to the bench that was facing the opposite direction. He laid her down across the bench and placed the bags beside him. He sat down beside her, crouching over her, and making his best effort to try and hide them both.

"What are you doing?" she asked boredly.

"_Shh_! They might hear you!" he whispered to her.

"_Good_!" she replied loudly. "I hope they _do_ hear me!"

"Kagome!" he said a bit too loudly.

"Inuyasha?" he heard Kouga's voice ask.

"Shh!" he shushed and placed his hand over her mouth again once he saw Kagome open her mouth to say something else. "_Please_, Kagome! Be quiet!" he begged as he got closer to her face, only a hand separating their lips. "Please, Kagome. Haven't I been nice to you today? Can't you at least just do this one thing for me?"

Kagome looked into his eyes. He really wanted her to be quiet. Besides, it was only fair to do this for him and he had probably spent about a thousand dollars on her today. She sighed underneath his hand and nodded her head.

"Thank you!" he whispered as he removed his hand, yet their faces were very close.

"_Inuyasha_! I thought I heard your voice!" Kouga's voice boomed over their heads suddenly. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly in annoyance then re-opened them when he turned to face his "best friend".

"Oh, hey Kouga! Fancy meetin' you here!" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, well, Ayame wanted me to hang out with her..." he said, bringing a finger to his mouth and started making a gagging gesture. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his actions, catching Kouga's attention. "Ooh! And who is this lovely young lady, Inuyasha?" he asked as he looked to Kagome.

"Hi. I'm Kago-"

"_Kags_! This is Kags!" Inuyasha corrected for her. She looked at him angrily. 'It's not like he would know who I was anyway!' she complained mentally.

"Oh, so this is the infamous _Kags_ I've heard so much about!" he smiled. He looked at her face; She was very pretty. The way her hair just seemed to be so natural was beautiful, her rosy cheeks added a natural blush to her face, and her skin looked so soft and creamy. He then examined her body, or what was not being covered by the hovering Inuyasha. Her body wasn't that bad either. She had nice long legs, and from what Kouga could see, a pretty nice rack. "_Wow_..." he said approved."You're quite the beauty, Kags!"

'Here he goes again, flirting with whatever moves...' Inuyasha thought boredly. It was like it was routine for Kouga. He would always flirt with his current interest or girlfriend. What was up with him? It was like he was competing with him to see who could get the girl. He was Inuyasha's 'best friend'. Why couldn't he just accept the fact and find someone else?

"Oh..." Kagome replied blushing and still lying on the bench. "Thank you..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in disgust. Was she blushing because she was infatuated with him? 'Feh... Pathetic...' he thought.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kouga said as he lightly punched him in the arm. "We're all going to _Shoubo's_ tonight around six to eat! You and Kags should come!"

"Oh. I don't think I can..." Kagome said. "I've got to be home by then I think."

"Bull shit!" he laughed. "Just come and hang out! Get to know everyone!"

"Seriously, I'm not sure..." Kagome replied.

"Oh, come o-"

"Kouga. If we can, we'll come. If not, then we won't. It's not like it'll be the last time you ever see us..." Inuyasha cut in.

'Wow...' Kagome thought. 'Did he just stick up for me?'

Kouga nodded his head in an annoyed fashion. "Okay. Then I guess I'll see you two after winter break," he said as he started to leave the bench. "It was nice meeting you, Kags!" he called.

"You too!" Kagome replied as she slightly lifted her head up from the bench.

"And it's nice to see you making out again, Inuyasha! Especially on benches in malls!" he laughed.

"What?" the two yelled in unison.

(-)

(-)

There ya go! I gave you all a bit of fluff in this chapter. Lovely, wasn't it? lol Anywho, I need all of my reviewers to check out my profile underneath my 'UPDATES & STUFF' section. I have a very important issue that I need to discuss with you all. Check it out. It's the bold print. Okay, well, review!

Next Chapter: Christmas & Parties

**_Reviewers_**

**HalfDemonLuvr:** Thank you! It's nice to know that you think this story is good. I really appreciate the review!

**DemonGirl11:** Thank you! Judging by how you like long chapters, I'm guessing you like to read, right? lol Thanks again!

**Fanficluv7Inu:** Yes... Kags. lol Well, thank you for the review! It is very appreciated!

**Silver Rain Drops:** Yes, tubby. lol Well, you got to saw Kouga's reaction of Kagome! Oh, and I feel the same way about about Inuyasha and his true friends. It's sad. :( lol Well, thank you for the review!

**Hanyou angel:** Thank you for the review! It's lovely to know that you would like me to update soon! Thanks again!

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX:** Really? You have? Wow, thanks! lol It's no problem if you didn't review. I'm pretty sure there are a lot of people who read them but don't review. Anyways, I'm really glad that you enjoy my chapters! It's nice to know that they're appreciated. Thanks again, Sarah!

**serenitygirl13:** Thank you! I'm glad you and a lot of other people appreciate my story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Inuyasha'sMylover:** Geez! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'SNOTFAIRIT'SNOTFAIRIT'SNOTFAIR! (throws tantrum on floor) Oh well. I kinda like those shows anyway... hee hee hee! Except, I've never heard of Maya and Miguel. Hmm... I may have to check it out. But now that I think of it, those shows are kind of annoying...

**Fourth Child of Destiny:** Hmmm... Interesting name. Anywho, thank you for the review. Hmm... I never thought of my story to be like Mean Girls, well, in a sense. Oh well:) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Korokochan18:** Thank you and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Agent-doo:** No. I didn't say I didn't like it, I just found somethin' better to say aside from beans... lol ;) And I suppose nothing beats sublime, but if I ever find something that does, I'll let you know... Thanks for the review! Very appreciated!

**fanficfan789456123:** I like writing your name. It's fun... lol Thank you for the review! Like I said in one of my other stories, I'm very impressed with you for reading a lot of my fics in such a short amount of time. Thanks again!

**HelikaAkileh:** Wowie! Thank you for your review! It was awesome and made me feel really good! (warm and fuzzy feelings) lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There was a bit of fluff in there for ya! Thanks again!

Well, I have been threatened, told to update, and that my story is like Mean Girls mixed in with She's All That. Two very good movies, I might say. Though, I haven't seen She's all that in over five years... lol Well, check out my profile for my important message, please! Plus, I may not update for a while because I'm getting grounded.

-drvnkrazee


	5. It Sucks

a/n: Howdy doody! (Yeah, I know. What a lame greeting... lol) Anyways, I apologize for the long, long, LONG update. (Please don't hate me! lol) Things were going on at home and I had to attend to that as well. Plus (sob), my internet (sob) died on me... :( It was funny because a reviewer had complimented me on how fast I update and here I am, taking almost a month to update... Man, I am such a shame... lol. Anyways, I reading this article in 'Cosmopolitan' (love that magazine... lol) and it was titled "From Geek to Chic" and I thought, 'Awesome! I and magazine editors think alike! lol'. Oh, and I was reading the first chapter of this story again and saw the part where I was describing what subjects Kagome liked best, which was her Language Arts and writing class. Little fun fact for ya: I HATE LANGUAGE ARTS AND I HATE WRITING! Language arts was the worst thing EVER for me during school! I still passed with flying colors and everything, but I HATED, no, DESPISED my Language arts class. Funny how things work out like that, huh? Though, math and science were okay. Weren't my best subject, but they were okay... lol Wow, aren't Kagome and I so opposite in this story? lol 

Okay, hope you all enjoy this chapter! I changed the title of it, by the way. I felt the new one suited this chapter better... hee hee!

**XxX**

(-) (-) (-)

**It Sucks**

(-) (-) (-)

**XxX**

Kagome flipped through the pages of _'Etherian_ _Magazine'_, one of the most fashionable and most well-read magazines of the decade. She was currently trying to figure out how to put a "decent out-fit together", as Inuyasha described it. Kagome scoffed at the thought of her last conversation with Inuyasha. Since when did he become her personal agenda and beauty consultant?

_"Alright, Higurashi. We will meet up at least two times a week from here on out, you got that?" he had told her as he dropped her off at her home that evening._

_"Alright, but why?" she had asked as she had gotten her bags of items from Inuyasha's backseat._

_"Well, you're not exactly pumping with what I'd call beauty and grace, ya know..." he said as he had helped her with the bags of her new wardrobe._

_Kagome gave him a sour look. "That's not my fault! And what makes you think that I have the time for you at least two times a week?" she demanded._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She was truly annoying. No wonder she didn't have any friends! "Chill out! We won't start meeting up until after the party... And besides," he had said coldly, "do you have some important social life you must attend to?"_

_Kagome looked at him through the heavy bags she was carrying. "Maybe..." she said irritably."And what party?"_

It was a Christmas party at one of his friend's house and she had to look her best.

Kagome looked at the picture in the magazine, then to the clothes sprawled out on the bed that Inuyasha had bought her, and frowned. This magazine didn't help! She had none of the clothes in the magazine so what was the point in trying?

To her, she was the ugliest that she had ever laid eyes on! In her opinion, her legs were to long, she was too pale, she had the ugliest hair since Medusa, and she thought that she was slightly overweight. Kouga's words at school seemed to remind her of that. But she was skinny. Model-skinny, even.

But then again, what girl didn't think that she was ugly? Even the most beautiful of women either had an awkward phase where they thought that they were hideous, or they still thought they were, even if they weren't. Something was seriously wrong with women sometimes. They only saw their flaws, never the things that made them beautiful.

And that's precisely what Kagome was seeing.

She tossed the magazine on the floor and collapsed onto her bed, crushing the beautiful clothes beneath her.

"_This sucks!_" she yelled into her comforter, which blocked the sound. "This sucks, this sucks, this _sucks_!" she continued to yell, throwing a slight tantrum as she banged her fists into her bed and kicked her legs freely in the air.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which was followed by a muffled "Sis". Kagome merely grunted in response.

"Sis?" came Souta's voice again as he opened the door to see his sister face-down on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he closed the door and sat beside Kagome.

"Who said you could come in here?" Kagome asked as she just raised her head to look at him.

"_Ugh!_" Souta cried as he threw his hands up in a disgusted fashion, as if to shield his eyes. "What happened to your _face_" he cried again as he looked back down at his sister. She looked horrible! Her eyebrows were penciled in which created the look of her having only one eyebrow, there were pink and white lines swirling around her eyes with blue eye-shadow filling the clear areas between the swirls, and her lips were deep, deep, red.

"I don't know! What happened to _your_ face?" she yelled at him defensively.

"No! Really! What were you doing?" Souta yelled as he jumped off her bed and backed away from her. "You look like a clown!" he yelled.

"Oh, _Souta!_" she cried defeated as she slammed her face into her bed. "It's hopeless! I'll never be beautiful enough to go to that party!"

"Huh?" Souta said as he came back to his sister and patted her gently on the back.

"I was using that stupid magazine to help me get ready, but it sucked! The make-up was all weird, but I tried to follow it, and the clothes they have are definitely not the clothes I have, and so... it sucks!" she cried as she pointed with her foot to the magazine on the floor. "I look like a stupid... _monkey!_"

Souta looked where her foot was pointing and saw the magazine laying opened on the inside pages. He bent over, picked up the magazine, and searched for what on Earth his sister was trying to follow. As he flipped casually through the pages, he chuckled a bit as he saw the picture of the girl with the, somewhat, exact make-up as Kagome leaning over a motorcycle in the middle of a Tokyo street.

"I thought she looked cool so I tried to look like her..." she said sadly.

"Sis..." he said amused as he turned to her, "this make-up is couture! It's meant only for fashion use! You're not supposed to wear something like this in public unless you want to look stupid!" he laughed slightly.

"C-couture?" she asked pathetically as she started to get up.

"Yeah! And as far as the clothes go..." he said, flipping through the magazine, "Of course we don't have any of this! These things are like, $700 a pop!" he chuckled.

Kagome sat up and looked at her brother with a sad look on her face. She was embarrassed. How did her little brother know all of this when she, a _girl_, didn't even know this? "You are too much, Souta..." she said gently as she reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, well..." he shrugged."Hey, come on now! This is no way to be! Christmas is right around the corner and you're going to a party tonight! Get up!" he told her cheerfully as he extended out his hand and pulled his sister up. "All right, let's see..." he said as he scanned over the clothes on her bed."Since its Christmas, I think you should wear... this...," he told her as he handed out the article of clothing, "and this!" he yelled triumphantly as he handed the next thing to her. "Now, I'll go get mom and I can help her as we do your make-up and stuff, alright?" he called to her as he started to leave the room.

Kagome looked at the clothes Souta provided with her, and then back up to him. "But Souta! It's December! I can't wear this! I'll die!"

"No, you won't..." he called to her playfully."And wash that stuff off of your face or you might just kill mom..." he teased.

"Shut up!" she yelled as she tossed her slipper at him. "And shut the door!"

She looked at the outfit her brother had picked out for her and sighed. She slipped on the dark red skirt and put the milk white turtleneck over her tank top. How was she ever going to pull something like this off?

She sighed and picked up the thick magazine. "_Stupid_ _magazine_..." she muttered distastefully. As she flipped through the pages, it stopped on a page with a perfume add. Kagome looked at the paper strangely and could have sworn that some smell was coming off of it. She looked closer and saw that there was a flap on it. As she peeled back the paper and smelled it, she realized that there was the scent of perfume embedded on it.

She looked around suspiciously, tore the page out, and started rubbing it on her.

"Well, it won't hurt to smell nice..."

(-)

_"Monday, December 22nd_

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas is only three days away! Yay :) Anyways, Inuyasha decided that I'd be his slut to take to a party tonight, so a slut I shall be! (Pause: heroic pose) But nah, not really. I'm just hoping no one at this party tonight will recognize me for who I really am. I doubt it though... No one in class even recognizes me at lunch... Sad? Yes, I know... What's even sadder was that I couldn't even get ready tonight! I had to rely on Souta's help, MY LITTLE BROTHER! But what shocked me is that my mother helped me too. I mean, she was kinda hesitant at first about letting me go to this party (She was persuaded by Inuyasha, of course. Damn him and his power over everyone!), but it just felt really nice to have my mom helping me out with something like this. It's just that I have never gone to anything like this and I'm glad that she was able to support me... But I'm tellin' ya! What shocked me was Souta! Maybe he's gay...?"_

She glanced down to the outfit she had on. It wasn't flashy or anything. It was really a more sophisticated out-fit that did Kagome well. She shrugged and went back to her diary.

_"Either that or Souta has really good taste... Hmm. Yeah, that's understandable. A guy with good taste doesn't necessarily mean he's gay, now does it?"_

She closed her diary and sighed deeply. This was it; her first party ever hosted by a peer. Plus, she had a date!

Well... Kind of.

Did Inuyasha count as a date? After all, they weren't even dat_ing_ but yet they were claiming they were.

'Yeah, whatever...' Kagome thought. 'It's a date...'

She stood up, grabbed her black jacket, and started to exit the room. As she turned around to turn off her light, she gave one final look at her room, as if this was the last time she would ever see it. She sighed. "I just hope nothing goes wrong..."

She shut off the lights and proceeded to the living room to await the arrival of Inuyasha.

(-)

Once Inuyasha had arrived and had seen Kagome, he was literally speechless. The moment he laid eyes on her, he could have sworn that his eye balls were going to pop out from staring too much. It's not that he thought she was... pretty. It was just that he was amazed that something like Kagome could look that-that... beautiful. It was only in the car did he start talking.

"Y-you look pretty-"

"Thank you!" Kagome said happily with a smile.

"-_decent_," Inuyasha finished.

Kagome's smile was still visible, but she was blinking violently. "What?" she asked sweetly through her smile.

Inuyasha sighed. Why hadn't he learned to keep his mouth shut? "Well, I-I just think that, uh... well... You look... pretty _decent_... as opposed to what you looked like before! That's it!" he announced.

Kagome glared at him from her side of the car. "And _what_, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?" she asked dangerously.

Inuyasha quickly shut his eyes in an attempt to release his frustration. He sighed then re-opened them. "I am just saying... that you look nice..."

Kagome looked at him suspiciously. "Thank you..."

"... For once in your life..." he muttered silently.

"_That is so rude, Fuku_!"

(-)

"Alright, Higurashi. Here's the deal, just stay cool. Let me do all the talking and socializing. You just try to stand there and look pretty, okay? You just need to be with me and your rep his automatically boosted up a couple hundred points. So just stick with me..." he whispered to her as he tucked her arm under his as the two started walking to the huge house.

And what a huge house it was! The drive way was circular with a gigantic fountain in the center, a grassy area was on the other side of the fountain, and there were lovely moss trees on the rim of the house. The house was a classical white color, but the lights illuminating from the windows within the house made it appear as if the home had some type of heavenly glow to it. But that appearance was out the window once they heard the music booming from within.

Yet Kagome was too irritated to notice all this. 'Did he just tell me to stand next to him like some type of-of... trophy?' she thought angrily to herself.

Yes, it was true that she was working with him to become popular, but from what he was telling her to do, it seemed as if he wanted another Kikyou! All Kikyou ever did was stand by his side, look pretty, and acted cool, now that she thought about it.

She wasn't trying to be Kikyou!

She was trying to make a name for herself!

And, damn it! That wasn't fair! Who was he to tell her how she was to act? _Oh_, she would act how she wanted, but not exactly what he had in mind.

But none the less, she smiled as he followed him up the stairs to the front door. "Okay."

He stopped and looked at her suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at her.

Once he stopped, she stopped as well, but was jerked back. "What?" she laughed as she looked at him.

He continued to stare at her. "Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes!" she laughed nervously. "I'm sure!"

"All right..." he said slowly as the two started to reapproach the door."Now, you know you can't tell anyone about this, right?" he asked as he rang the bell.

"Yeah, I know..." she replied dully.

"I'm serious!" he told her as he rang the doorbell. "If anyone finds out about this, not only do you go down, but _I_ do as well!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I'm sure that none of us would want that, now would we?" she asked sarcastically and quietly to herself.

"What the fuck did you say-"

"Inuyasha! Hey! Glad you could make it!" came Miroku's voice as he opened the door and shook Inuyasha's hand in the slang way.

"Hey, Miro-"

"Hello, Miroku! It's so nice to see you again!" Kagome shouted as she leaned in and gave Miroku a hug. Miroku looked shocked and glanced at Inuyasha for an explanation, but Inuyasha was just as shocked as Miroku and was glaring at the girl hugging him.

"He-hello?" Miroku said confused as he looked down at the girl. Suddenly, he started smiling and placed his arms tightly around her. "Hello..." he said suavely."It's always nice to see a new face!"

Kagome pulled back with a smile and an over-acted sigh, passed Miroku, and entered his mansion. Miroku followed her with his eyes then turned to face his friend.

"And may I ask who that beautiful creature was?"

Inuyasha snarled slightly as he brushed past Miroku and answered, "A bitch that doesn't follow my directions!"

Miroku turned to his open door, after Inuyasha and the girl had entered, and blinked several times. "Oh, and what were your directions?" Miroku called to no one in a defensive manner. "_To_ _not hug me?_"

(-)

Kagome looked around the house, trying to find the bathroom and not bump into anyone. Often, there was the familiar face from class or someone from school, but it wasn't like they bothered to recognize who she was. If you were to get a really good look at Kagome, you could tell who she was with a slight struggle, but from far away, you would just think that she was some beautiful girl without a care in the world.

And that's how everyone at the party did see her, with the exception of a friend who Kagome accidentally bumped into...

As Kagome looked around the corner for the bathroom, which proved to not be there either, she quickly pulled back but accidentally bumped into a girl with long brown hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome said quickly as she saw the liquid in the girl's cup fly. "I didn't see you there! Please forgive me!" Kagome pleaded as she started dabbing at the wet spot on the girl's shirt in an attempt to make it dry.

"It's-it's-it's alright!" she stuttered irritably as she started swatting at Kagome's hands from her chest. "I'm fine! No one got hurt! It's alright!" she told Kagome as she started airing out her shirt.

Kagome looked to the girl's face and gasped immediately once she saw who it was. "Sango?"

The girl looked up expectantly. "You know me?"

"Well, I'd think so! I have been your best friend for the past five years!"

Sango looked at Kagome curiously, squinting her eyes at her as if to get a better look. After several moments of staring Sango gasped deeply. "Kagome?" she whispered as if it was a forbidden name. "Is that you?" she whispered with wide eyes.

"Yeah! It's me!" Kagome giggled.

Sango's eyes widened even further. "No way!" she yelled. "It can't be you, Kago-"

"Kags! There you are!" came a familiar voice.

The two girls turned in the direction of the voice and saw Kouga smoothly making his way to them. "Kags?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I'll tell you about it later..." Kagome whispered back quickly to Sango. She quickly nodded in response.

"Hey! How ya been, Kags? You findin' everything alright here?" Kouga asked as he easily draped his arm over her shoulders. Sango looked at Kagome with, if it was possible, even wider eyes. 'She's on friendly terms with Kouga Phillips?'

Kagome looked to him with a pleasant smile. "Yeah. But, actually, I was wondering where I could find the bathroom?"

"The bathroom?" Kouga repeated as he started looking around the room. "Yeah, I think Miroku mentioned it being down the hall that way or something..." he told her, pointing in the hall past the staircase.

"Thanks!" Kagome said quickly as she tossed off Kouga's arm, grabbed Sango's hand, and dragged her down the hall with her.

"Damn..." Kouga muttered quietly. "It's either she really needs to take a piss or Inuyasha really hit the jackpot with an athletic chick with an ass as well..."

(-)

"Damn bitch!" Inuyasha growled under his breath as he made his way through the party crowd, pushing any poor unsuspecting people that dared to stand in his way. "She really doesn't want to live to see tomorrow, does she?" he snarled. Though, the point of his words weren't that he wasn't going to kill her himself. He was just implying that if she had escaped from him, there was no way that she would survive an event this big. Most of the people here were the cruelest of the cruel and would eat you alive if they had the chance. The only reason why they were here was because of their power.

In this day and age, it seemed as if power was the one thing that could get you by in the world. Nothing else got you where you wanted or needed to be; Only power did.

Suddenly, Inuyasha spotted a familiar face.

"Hey, Yura!" he called out to a young woman with short black hair. "Have you seen a pretty girl around here with long black hair in a little red skirt?" he asked once he reached her.

"Uh, yeah. You mean Kikyou, right? She's over there..." she told him in her extremely high voice as she pointed behind Inuyasha.

"What? No! Not Kikyou! I'm lookin' for someone named..." he began to tell her as he looked to where she was pointing, but trailed off once he saw her...

Kikyou.

(-)

Kagome flipped the lights on and dragged Sango into the decent-sized bathroom. As soon as Sango was in, Kagome slammed the door shut and let out a relieved sigh. She was happy to get away from everyone in that crowded hallway. If this is what it was like to be popular, with everyone always around you and trying to strike up conversations with you, then Kagome didn't think she could quite cut it.

"Kagome! What's going on?" Sango demanded as she folded her arms at Kagome, staring at her intently.

'Uh oh...' Kagome thought. 'She's doing her pose! She must really mean business!'

"What... do you mean, Sango? I just have to go to the bathroom... That's all..." Kagome said as she started to walk over to the toilet.

"Seriously, Kagome!" Sango said as she turned around to let Kagome do her business. Don't think that this was nasty either. It was quite normal for them to do that in front of each other. Plus, it's not like they never gave each other at least a bit of privacy. "You show up here, looking beautiful with guys like Kouga Phillips hanging all over you, calling you by your nickname, and-and... What the heck is going on?" she yelled.

"I told you! Nothing is going on!" Kagome lied as she flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash her hands.

"Oh, really?" Sango asked as she turned around. "Then _how_ do you explain all that!"

"What? What you just said?" Kagome asked as she started to dry her hands on the towel provided there.

"Kagome! _Yes!_" Sango said somewhat sadly as she marched up to Kagome. "I am your best friend and if you can't even tell me something as small as this, then where is our trust for one another?"

Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked into Sango's eyes. 'Why is she always so right all the time?' Kagome mentally whined. 'But I can't tell her the truth or else the deal is over and Inuyasha his hanyou-meat for the school!'

Kagome looked at Sango for a while longer. Sango started to do her 'puppy eyes' thing and that's when Kagome cracked inside.

"_Ohh_... _Sango! _Fine!" Kagome said in a huff. "The reason I seem so different now is because... because I'm dating Inuyasha now and he's bought me all this stuff. We went to the m-"

"You're dating Inuyasha now!" Sango screamed.

"Sango!" Kagome whispered as she brought a finger to her lips, indicating that she be quiet. "Anyways, we went to the mall a couple of days ago and he bought me stuff like clothes, jewelry, mak-"

"And he's already buying you things? When the hell did this happen?" Sango yelled.

"Sango! Stop it! Let me finish!" Kagome said angrily to Sango.

"I'm sorry! But this is just too much for me to take in all at once, Kagome!" Sango told her as she moved to sit on the edge of the tub. "I mean, how would you like it if I sprung something like this on you? Wouldn't you be a least a bit shocked?"

Kagome walked up to Sango and knelt before her. "Well, I guess. But it's you, Sango. I'm surprised he hasn't dated you already!" Kagome said shyly.

There was a moment of silence before Sango spoke again. "So... you're really dating him now?" she asked softly.

Kagome mentally threw up. 'Ew! Like I would _ever_ date him!'

"Yeah... I-I am..." she said shakily. She was trying her best not to puke out her breakfast, lunch, and dinner by telling Sango that. Plus, she didn't exactly want to puke out the truth about Inuyasha either.

"So I guess that explains how you know Kouga, right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. But I'm kinda surprised to see you here!"

"Oh. That guy that we met a couple a weeks ago, Miroku, invited me. Not trying to boast, but I think he might have a thing for me..." Sango said with a blush.

"Really? That's awesome! What did he s-"

"Hey! Get outta there! Some of us actually need to use the restroom!" came an angry voice from behind the bathroom door followed by several bangs. Plus, several protests could be heard as well.

"Oops. Gotta go..." Kagome said as she stood up. "But, I'll talk to you later, alright Sango?" she said as she moved to the door.

"Oh... Yeah. Sure. I'll talk to you on Christmas Eve when Kohaku and I come to visit!" Sango replied as she got up to follow Kagome out.

"Okay!" Kagome answered as she opened the door. Once she stepped out, several 'finally', 'jeez', and 'about time' could be heard from the line formed outside.

As Kagome moved through the crowd of people, she finally saw a flash of silver, which could only be Inuyasha's long hair.

'Oh good!' Kagome thought as she tried to walk to where he was. 'I can make him take me home so I can get away from all of these people!' she thought pleasantly. But something was different about him as she started to approach him. It seemed as if he was lost in thought. Or at least, that's what the lost gaze and drooping jaw told her. But then again, it did seem as if he was staring at something so Kagome decided to see what he was looking at.

And yes, she was right. He was looking at Kikyou who was standing atop the stairs hanging lovingly onto... to... 'Who is that?' Kagome asked as she looked to the boy Kikyou seemed to be so fond of. He was unknown to her, yet he had many stunning features. His hair was long and wavy, he was tall and seemed to be well-built, but his eyes... They looked so cold with their deep red stare.

Suddenly, the boy looked at Inuyasha and gave him the most wicked smile Kagome had ever seen. He whispered something to Kikyou who looked in the direction of the staring Inuyasha, but looked away painfully.

He grabbed Kikyou's hand and started to drag her in Inuyasha's direction. 'That must be the guy Inuyasha was talking about when he mentioned Kikyou...' Kagome thought. And it seemed that the jerk wanted to mess with Inuyasha by flaunting Kikyou off in front of him.

(-)

Inuyasha couldn't talk anymore. As soon as he saw Kikyou hanging onto Naraku like that, everything he was doing at the moment seemed to hurt, yet he couldn't help but stare at her. It was just a matter of weeks before when she was like that with him, but now... Now she was doing the exact same thing with someone else. Was it okay to not be mad at her for doing such a thing to him? Was it alright of him to want to tear out Naraku's tongue so he could never kiss Kikyou again?

Was it normal?

Just then, Naraku looked in Inuyasha's direction, smiling evilly down at him from his spot on the stairs. And that's when Inuyasha knew that it was normal to feel such things.

He continued to watch as Naraku bent over to Kikyou and whisper something to her. As Naraku pulled back from her, she looked in his direction, their eyes only making contact for a moment before she looked away sharply.

'She can't even look at me...' he thought pitifully.

Abruptly, Naraku grabbed Kikyou's hand, dragged her down the stairs to where Inuyasha was standing, and smiled that same evil smile once again they were face to face.

"Hello, Inuyasha. How are you?" he asked happily. Inuyasha quickly stole a glance to Kikyou who was looking in a different direction at the time, trying to avoid seeing him, then looked back to Naraku.

'He knows exactly what he's doing...' Inuyasha thought quickly. 'He wants us like this towards each other! Yet, he's acting like he's just being friendly...'

Inuyasha smiled pleasantly to him. 'I'll play your game for now, Naraku. Until Kikyou gets her smarts back and comes to me, she's yours for now...'

"I've been doing pretty good.'Cept for the midterms comin' up. That's the only thing I'm worrin' about. You?" he said nonchalantly.

This response took not only Naraku by surprise, but by Kikyou as well. Neither of them were expecting Inuyasha to be so friendly about this. Especially Kikyou! Knowing her ex-boyfriend of eight months, she at least expected a growl, a nasty insult, or something. But he was kind, he was approachable, he was... different.

"Uh... Well, I-I... No, actually. I'm doing pretty well in the category of midterms. I actually got the, uh, math section down..." Naraku replied uncertainly.

"Yeah, well you would, wouldn't you?" Inuyasha replied with a hint of distaste.

Naraku started to smile again. He finally knew what Inuyasha was doing and what his reason of kindness was. He wouldn't continue to act on his kindness though. "Yes, well... And did you come here alone? I haven't seen you here with any... _friends_..." Naraku smiled mischievously. "Especially any... _girl_... friends..."

"That's none of your business with who I do or don't arrive with!" Inuyasha said harshly, completing forgetting about Kagome.

"Naraku..." Kikyou said softly. "I want to get a drink..." she said, tugging onto his shirt sleeve.

Naraku just kept staring at Inuyasha, still smiling. "And why is that, Inuyasha? Have you no more companions? Especially any female companions?"

"Why you-"

"Inuyasha!" came a familiar voice. All three turned their heads in the direction of the voice and saw Kagome walking towards them. "There you are!" she said happily as she wrapped her slender arms around his waist. 'Oh! You owe me big time for this!' Kagome thought as she shyly crept forward and pecked him softly on the cheek. 'Oh god!' she thought as she choked back the feeling of throwing up. 'What did I just do?'

But everyone was just as shocked as she was, especially Inuyasha.

Kagome turned to Naraku and Kikyou and smiled at them. "Oh! And who are your friends?" she asked cheerfully.

Inuyasha was staring at her with wide eyes then slowly took in her question over his shock. "Uh, this is Naraku and Kikyou."

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" she said as she reached her hand out to shake their hands. Just because she was a geek, didn't mean she didn't have manners.

"Uh, nice to meet you..." Naraku and Kikyou replied.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I would like to go home now. Could you drop me off?"

"Uh, sure. We can go right now."

"Cool! Have a Merry Christmas!" she told them. "Let me just go say goodbye to some of my friends first!" she lied. She didn't make any friends here, let alone have one with the exception of Sango. But she did want to make it seem as though she was social and give Kikyou a run for her money. Once she was out of sight, Naraku looked at Inuyasha hatefully then turned around and left, leaving Kikyou and Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha brought a hand up nervously to his head. "Well, Kikyou... I guess I'll see you around then," he told her as he started to turn around and find Kagome.

"Inuyasha..." came Kikyou's voice. Inuyasha turned around and Kikyou came a bit closer to him, to be face to face. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but your new whore won't last long enough. I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but you and I can never be together again..."

Inuyasha looked at her longer then narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't know what you're talking about Kikyou... I'm with her because I _want_ to be, not because of you... Merry Christmas," he concluded, turned around, and continued to look for Kagome.

(-)

On the way home, there was complete silence. Not a word was spoken between the two until they reached the housing area where Kagome lived.

"I... I just want to thank you..." Inuyasha told her through the cold silence in the car.

"_Thank_ _me?_ For what?" she asked. She wasn't really sure though. What did she do to earn herself a compliment, or something like it, from him?

"You saved me from a situation that was really going to turn ugly..." he said with a blush as his car turned the corner. Though, thankfully, his blush couldn't be seen by her.

"Oh... It was no problem. It was the least I could do, really..." she answered shyly.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know..." he said as he pulled the car up to her driveway. As she opened the door and stepped out, he asked her a question. "Kagome," he started making her pause before she closed the door, "why did you kiss me? I-I mean, I know it wasn't a real kiss or anything, but... why? Y-you didn't have to..." he stammered.

Kagome bent down and smiled at him, resting her hand on the car door. "Oh, come now, Inuyasha!" she laughed. "_You're going to have to get used to these types of situations because I and any boyfriend I have had were very intimate with each other and it would be weird if we weren't like that!_" she mocked in a deep voice, acting just like Inuyasha had before.

She gave him one last smile then shut the car door. As she walked to her door, she turned around and waved to him as he started to drive down the street. Once she entered her front door, she twisted her face into a look of pure disgust with her tongue sticking out.

"Ugh! I can't believe I kissed him!" she spat out.

"_What!_" came her grandfather, mother, and brother's voice from behind the couch.

Kagome shook her head. They were spying on her. "Typical..." she sighed under her breath.

(-)

(-)

a/n: Chapter... (_wheezes_) Finally... (_gasps_) FINISHED... (_drops_ _dead_). Well, I hope you know that THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINISH! I don't know what came over me. I can usually finish a chapter from this story in a couple of days, but I don't know what happened... This one took SO LONG to do... But I do know that it put me back a bit for all of the other stories.

Anyways, as some of you may or may not know, I am only keeping two of my stories. What I need YOU to do if you still want to see this story, is to tell me to "**KEEP THIS STORY**" in a review (but don't forget to ACTUALLY review... lol). But if you don't want it out of my other stories, just review. NOW DON'T FORGET OR THIS STORY IS GONE! Thanks! Love you all!

Next Chapter: Back In Session

_**Reviewers**_

**Chibi Bishi:** Thanks for the compliments. I'm really glad that you think that this story is interesting (YES!) and funny (DOUBLE YES!). And I think it's AWESOME that you've put my story on your favorites. And don't forget to tell me to keep this story if you don't want me to stop writing it! Thanks again!

**xSakuraTorax:** Man, that sucks your parents won't let you on anymore. Sorry.. But I will e-mail it to you... Just like I did. lol And I think I already got your votes so you don't have to tell me to keep this one if you don't want to. I'll talk to you later though! Later!

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX:** lol! That's alright. I guess coming up with fresh material everytime would be kinda hard. I don't think I've gotten your votes for any stories of mine yet, so if you want this story to 'stay alive', then tell me to keep this story. Oh, and I have a question: Is your name Sarah or Kalienna? At least, I think that's what it said... Anywho, you reviewed under that name before, yet you've reviewed under Sarah. I'm just making sure though... Thanks again for your review! And don't forget to vote!

**HalfDemonLuvr: **'Aww-able'? lol That's interesting... I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been... Dead, I guess you could say. lol But I'm glad that you find this story to be so... 'Aww-able'. And I know what you mean. I haven't been able to find a guy like that EVER. :( How depressing, right? lol Anyways, make sure you tell me to keep this story if you still want to read it! I'm going through this thing with all of my stories and I'm stopping three of them. You don't want to see this story gone, do you? I THINK NOT! lol Thanks again!

**TaintedMunkeyz:** I'm glad you love this story! Don't forget to tell me to keep this story or not. Thanks again for the review!

**Susan:** Ahh, Susan. I couldn't help but laugh and chuckle when I read your review. To me, it was very interesting because of what you told me. I admire your honesty, because yes, people do tend to lie and act polite even if their story really bites the dust. That's why you and I can relate; I am honest in my reviews and so are you. But I think you're missing the point of reviewing. Do you even know why people review? To tell the author what they think of their story, how to improve it, or why they think someone should shoot them in the head for writing such a horrible thing in the first place. But when I read your review, I was like, "I WANT people to review. Anonymous reviewers and all." If I didn't want anonymous reviews, then I would have set this thing off on my account to not allow people to review unless they had an account here. I WANT people to review. I WANT feedback. What good is writing if no one tells you what they think of it? I know this is a bit silly of me to ask this seeing as you're writing under an anonymous name, but have you written a story before? If you have, you should know what I mean, if you haven't then... -.- But I do appreciate your review. I love getting reviews like yours. And if you really want to know what happened in the first chapter, then you're going to have to vote to tell me to keep this story:) But thanks again. I really appreciate it.

**inuyashafreek4ever:** Thank you! I think so too! lol. Anyways, if you want to hear more of this story, write in your review for me to keep this story! Thanks again!

**AnimusPatronus:** Glad you liked the last chapter! If you want me to continue this story tell me to keep it in a review! Thanks!

**agent-doo:** Lol! Glad that you liked that last little bit. Thanks for your review and I hope you'll tell me to keep this story if you want to keep reading it!

**Sakura-K90:** Why, thank you! I plan on continuing if more people tell me to keep this story over my other stories! (nods) lol!

**firevixen73:** It's no problem at all! I'm glad to write this story (even if it kills me... ) lol. Make sure you tell me to keep this story in a review if you want me to continue it:) Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

**dreamer:** I like your (anonymous) name. :) Anyways, I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner. I know that you had complimented me on how fast I update, and here I am... taking forever to do so. I hope you forgive me... (puppy eyes) I just feel really bad for not updating as soon as I usually do! AHHH! lol Anyways, make sure you tell me to keep this story if you still want to see where it goes! Thanks for the review though! I'm sorry I let you down though... :( lol

**ILuvIY17:** Yay! I have done it again! lol Thanks for the review and the compliment. I really appreciate it. I think I've already got your votes on your my stories so you can just review. lol And was it not okay with your brother (I think it was) to get an account here? Well, either way, I'm glad your reading my stories:)

**AngelnoDarkness:** Glad you do! Don't forget to tell me to keep this story if you still want to read it! Thanks!

**TheSkyIsFalling:** lol. Thanks! If you still want to see this story up, tell me to keep it in a review! Thanks!

**Kura-Chan15:** lol! Thanks for the suggestion, though there's nothing I can really do about it now... lol. I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to tell me which 2 stories you want me to keep! Later:)

**HelikaAkileh:** lol! Sorry you can't spell very well. But don't forget to tell me to keep this story! Thanks for the review!

**KittyMay:** Hiya May! Glad you liked that last chapter. And thanks for bashing that one anonymous reviewer! lol Can't wait till you come home! I'm going to have to send you some stuff now that I got your address! Love ya, May! XD

**Anonymous Review w/ a Mouth:** _... I love you..._

**Sk8er7:** I'm glad you think it's awesome! Tell me to keep this story if you're still interested in it! Thanks for you review and compliment! It means alot:)

**Akiraton:** I'm really happy that you like this story so much. But I hope I don't make you cry or anything... I don't like making people cry... :( lol Anyways, yes, they SEEM like the perfect couple... We'll see though, won't we? Be sure to tell me to keep this story if you still love it! lol And thanks for all the reviews! I love you for that! lol :)

**Eternaldusk**: Yes, I know... :( I don't know why it took me so long to do. My apologies. Anyways, I'm glad you like this story so far! If you want to see what happens in the end, tell me to keep this story! Thanks:)

**xXFoolishXx:** Well, I'm glad that you love my stories, but if you want this story to keep on going above all of my other stories, tell me to keep it in a review! But if you don't and have another favorite, that's cool. Thanks for the review!

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate:** Wow! It's good to hear from you again! Yes, aren't you silly? Totally skipping chapter 3... (shakes head). lol Anyways, thanks for the review! If you want me to keep this story still, tell me to keep it in a review! So are you going to live in Utah now? Or were you already living there? Okay, well thanks again!

Ahh! So... Many... Reviews... (collapses) **x.x** But I love 'em! lol

-drvnkrazee


	6. Back In Session

a/n: Ahh... Sweet, sweet update... (rubs update on face) How I've missed you so! lol But I'm being serious you guys! I have truly MISSED working on this story! I wanted to just update it again, but I couldn't because of the whole voting thing that was going on... And I bet you're probably curious about me possibly keeping this story from hiatus, aren't you...? Eh, I'll tell you later... Well, on with the story! 

**XxX**

(-) (-) (-)

**Back in Session**

(-) (-) (-)

**XxX**

_"Monday, January 5th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas was relaxing. I really enjoyed this time with my family, plus I haven't really seen Inuyasha lately (Yes!). The last time out of the few times I did see him over the break was probably one or two days ago when we went to some stupid place where they tried to show me how to be elegant. Total waste of time. They had me walking up and down on Sunshine Street with heels on all freakin' day. TOTAL WASTE OF MY LIFE. Anyways, for Christmas I got a new bike (yay... Just what any 17 year old turning 18 would want), a new and beautifully homemade sweater from grandpa himself (please, you would not EVER want to see it on me. There are holes in all the wrong places), and finally, one DECENT gift, a nano ipod! Thank God for little brothers with money! Well, I guess I better stop writing now... Today is the first day back... UUGGGHHH! Kill me now! But until that sweet death arrives, school is officially back in session..."_

Kagome looked at her wrist watch. She had to be at school in about an hour and a half.

She sighed as she closed her diary, got up from her chair, and placed it neatly in her backpack. Her bag was starting to become a real pain for her back now that mid-terms were coming up. Teachers thought it would be wonderful if their students carried around humongous text books everywhere _knowing_ that students had no possible chance of going to their locker and getting to class on time.

Teachers are always so full of joy and happiness, aren't they?

Kagome casually strolled over to her dresser, pulling the top open to see a mix of colors within. She blindly rummaged her hand inside, fishing for a suitable shirt to wear. As she pulled her hand back out, she discovered that she had grabbed one of her bras. She tossed it over her shoulder carelessly and continued to search through the same drawer.

She pulled out a wrinkled shirt with a small cartoon kitten on the front. She smiled as she pulled off her own shirt, tossed it to the side, and placed the kitten one on.

She was about to look for some bottoms to wear until she discovered that her shirt was quite smelly. She took a whiff of her underarm area and disgustedly put down her arm.

"I thought that was where I put the clean clothes!" she thought out loud as she took off the shirt immediately, tossing it over her chair. "Disgusting!"

Kagome was very unorganized and, obviously, a bit messy.

She quickly grabbed her previous shirt from off the floor and placed it back on, searching, once again, for a decent shirt.

Suddenly, her mother's voice rang throughout the house yelling, "Kagome! Someone is on the phone for you!"

Kagome abruptly quit what she was doing and looked at the door. Someone calling for her? Especially now at this hour? Before school even started?

Kagome pushed up her glasses and walked to the door. It couldn't have been Sango. She was already at school because of her morning club meetings and surely Kagome's mother would be able to identify Sango's voice if she had called from her phone.

Kagome opened the door, poked out her head, and called out, "Are you sure it's for me, mom?"

Kagome waited for an answer as she heard some indistinct voices, obviously her mother's and the caller's.

"Yes, darling, it's for you! Now hurry up and get the phone! I'm cooking right now!" her mother answered.

Kagome walked out of her room hastily, eager to know who heck was calling her. As she walked in the kitchen, she saw her mother at the stove cooking eggs. Souta was sitting at the table eating his eggs and toast, reading the morning paper like he would normally do. Often, Kagome feared that if he really wanted to, Souta could be boosted up to the same grade as her and still graduate before she could ever hope to see anything even remotely close to a diploma.

"Good morning, sweetie," her mother said softly as she leaned over to give Kagome a kiss.

"Good morning, mom," Kagome answered as she took the phone and kissed her mother gently on the cheek. "Where's grandpa?" she asked as she looked around.

"Out in the back, but don't bother him. He's... well, you just know not to bother him when he's out back," her mother smiled.

"Okay, mom," Kagome replied as she started to leave the kitchen.

"And you need to clean your room this week! I have been telling you to for the past month!" she called after Kagome.

(-)

As Kagome entered her room, she softly closed the door and put the phone up to her ear. She waited a while for some reason before she said anything. She could hear no breathing, but she could hear some things in the background.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, what took you so long to answer the phone, Higurashi?" came Inuyasha's loud and familiar voice.

Kagome sighed. 'Of course it's _him_ calling me. He's probably the only one in the outside world of males that calls me...' she thought.

"Hi..." she said boredly as she continued her hunt for clothes.

"Well, you don't sound very cheerful this morning," he concluded. "You on your period or something? Cramps, perhaps?" he teased.

"Shut up," she said angrily to him as she pulled out a shirt. "You wouldn't be saying that if you ever experienced cramps! And _no_. I am _not_, thank you very much!" she answered as she changed her shirt. Thank goodness this one was clean.

"Sure I get cramps!" he argued. "I get them in my legs sometimes when I run, in my hand when these gay teachers make me take down a shit-load of notes, and in my sexy chiseled abs as I work out!" he joked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So why did you call me, anyway?" she asked, wanting to change the topic that she was discussing with him. It was a bit awkward talking about something like that with a boy.

"Well, it's the first day back at school and I wanted to make sure you looked good. No one has really seen 'Kags' since that Christmas party at Miroku's and you looked pretty nice there."

"So... you're _calling_ me... to _tell_ me... how to... _dress?_" Kagome assumed, seeming very annoyed. All of this being told what to do was really starting to get on her nerves. The reason why she agreed to this ridiculous scheme in the first place was for her to tell people like Inuyasha what to do, not the other way around.

"Yeah, I guess. Why? You sayin' that your sense in style is better than mine?" he laughed.

"Well, actually, ye-"

"_Ha!_" he snorted. "That's funny, Higurashi... You really know how to tell a good joke. Anwyays," he continued, completely oblivious to the silent cursing Kagome was doing as she moved the phone from her mouth, "I was thinkin' that you could wear those dark blue jeans, that one black shirt I bought you, and those black and white shoes too. And I'm pretty sure you can accessorize on your own, right?"

Kagome stared blankly in her room, a confused and distressed look on her face. 'Since when do all boys know how to dress women!' she demanded mentally. 'Did I miss the memo?'

"You do know what _'accessorize'_ means, don't you, Higurashi?" he asked suddenly, not knowing whether or not her silence was anger or confusion.

Kagome blinked away from her thoughts. "Oh... Yeah! Of course I know what that means! What do you think I am? Some kind of baby?" she growled as she walked over to her closet, searching for the items Inuyasha told her to wear. She didn't really want to listen to him because to her, he seemed like a huge splinter in her ass, but she did just want to get this whole tragedy over with. She really wanted to be popular. Truly, she did.

Slowly, she thought about what it would be like if her time with Inuyasha was worth it and if everything went her way once this mess was over...

**(Day Dream)**

_A beautiful raven-haired girl sat elegantly in the desk towards the front of the room. Of course, you would immediately think it be Kikyou, yet this girl had something extra about her, something different that didn't quite scream Kikyou's name._

_"Kagome!" someone called._

_The girl turned around perfectly and smiled towards the person that had mentioned her name._

_"Kagome!" they said again. It was a boy, a tall and handsome boy. "You look absolutely beautiful today! Did you do something different?" he smiled._

_Kagome smiled shyly as she glanced in the other direction, almost blushing._

_"Of course she didn't!" a girl beside Kagome said. "She's always beautiful! And might I say, your skirt looks absolutely beautiful, Kagome! I must know where you got it!"_

_"Oh, and your shoes too!" another girl said, allowing herself to become another member of praise towards Kagome._

_"Yes! Definitely!" the previous girl concurred._

_Kagome would only smile as the students clamored over her. She enjoyed the attention. She enjoyed the praise. But mostly, what she truly enjoyed the most of her new popularity, was the fact that when Kikyou entered the classroom no one even acknowledged her like they would have usually done._

_Kikyou had her hair up in a tight pony-tail, her clothes hanging loosely from her body, not allowing anyone to see her beautiful figure, as she walked to her seat in the back of the room._

_As Kagome watched Kikyou walk to her seat, peers too busy to even notice that Kagome wasn't paying attention to them anymore, she couldn't help but feel a bit of disgust towards the once beautiful girl._

_It was like something about Kikyou, like fear and unworthiness, surrounded her. It made Kagome just want to turn her back on her and never look again._

_Yet she continued to stare, feeling as though she could relate to Kikyou, knowing how it feels to be an outcast._

_But that was an outrageous thought! Why should she, Kagome Higurashi, ever feel like an outcast? She was too beautiful and popular to even consider something that silly now._

_"That's ridiculous," she laughed softly at the thought, still unawarethat s__uddenly, Kikyou's eyes caught her own. Kagome's soft and innocent eyes clashed with Kikyou's knowing and hard ones._

_"Don't do it..." Kikyou warned darkly._

_Kagome stared at her for a moment. "E-excuse me?"_

_Suddenly, Kikyou's face looked angry as she talked, but it wasn't her voice as she speaked. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" came Inuyasha's voice from Kikyou's mouth._

_"WHAT!" Kagome asked frightened as she made a move to stand up._

**(End of Day Dream)**

"...you listening to me, Higurashi?" came Inuyasha's angry voice over the phone for the second time.

Once again, Kagome blinked her thoughts away, completely confused on what the heck she was just thinking about. "W-what?" she asked as she removed her glasses from her face and rubbed at them delicately.

"I said that I'll be there in about ten minutes, alright? So you better be ready! I don't want to have to be late on the first day back, ya got that?" he stated.

Just as Kagome placed her glasses back on, she displayed a look of confusion. "Did I just hear right? Did you say that you'd be coming to pick me up? _Me?_ For the first day back at class?" she asked, probably repeating it more for her self to clarify than him.

"Yeah, so you better be ready."

"_Ha!_" she laughed.

"What was that?" he asked bitterly, thinking she had mentally made a cruel joke.

"That? That was this... Ha! I found my clean clothes in the closet," she smiled.

A disturbing moment of silence had swept over Inuyasha. "Disgusting... And please tell you bathed this morning!" he said softly.

"Listen! I'm not organized! That doesn't mean I smell bad and don't bathe!" she argued.

"Whatever..."

(-)

After several minutes after Inuyasha had arrived at the house, the two were already going at each other's throats. He had accused her of not brushing her hair, whereas Kagome said that she did.

Inuyasha will never know the truth for sure, but all he knows is that he won the argument and made her brush her hair while he was there. Plus, there was also another argument of her leaving her hair down instead of its usual 'up' style.

Of course, he won that too.

Now there was just the issue of make-up. Neither one of them knew how to apply it seeing as both were very inexperienced. But of course, if you were Inuyasha, you had connections, and if you had connections then that meant that you knew people who knew how to do these types of things.

(-)

Before the two pulled up to the side of the school in Inuyasha's beautiful red car, Inuyasha filled her in on what was supposed to happen.

"I'm going to drop you off so no one will see you without your make-up on because then most likely they'll recognize you. Yes, Kagome, even if your glasses are off. Now what I want you do is, is to go to that one girls' bathroom over on the second floor, okay?"

Kagome looked at him with an annoyed and stupid look on her face. "What do you mean? There are lots of bathrooms on the second floor..."

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief. How was this girl ever going to become popular when she didn't even know where the 'cool' bathroom was? "It's the one by Mr. Byleckie's room! You know, the medical lab?" he said.

Kagome thought about it for a while, and then her eyes lit up. "Oh! You mean the one that's always flooded?" she asked.

Inuyasha stared at her for a while. That bathroom was never flooded. Hell, there wasn't even a drop of water on the sink! That bathroom was on of the cleanest and most well functioning bathrooms in all of the school. And she didn't know this? He, a boy, had gotten into that girls' bathroom plenty of times because of Kikyou, which he never planned on telling anyone ever again after mentioning it to Miroku. He shook his head, finally realizing what was going on.

Girls were quite the clever beast when they wanted to shun the weakest of the group. And it appeared that Kagome was indeed the weakest and was told lies that that certain bathroom was closed due to the fact of a plumbing problem... All because they were popular and she wasn't.

Damn, they were good, yet so cruel.

"Listen; just go to that bathroom anyway. If someone tells you something's wrong with it, ask for Kagura and tell her Inuyasha sent you. They'll show you to her and she'll know what to do with you."

"Kagura?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I've heard that name before..." Kagome told.

"You probably have. She's in all kinds of clubs and shit, but she's mostly known for winning in the student council elections against Bankotsu. She is one hell of a competitor. She'd rule in the political world," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh..." Kagome said as Inuyasha pulled to the side of the road and stopped to let Kagome out while he left to park the car.

"That, and she's Naraku's step-sister..." he said before driving off to the parking lot.

"His... sister?" Kagome repeated as she turned to the school and started walking.

(-)

Kagome had taken Inuyasha's directions and had ended up at a bathroom with a sign that had the words 'CLOSED' on it. As she went up and tried to push the door open, she discovered it was locked.

"Sorry, kids! This bathroom is closed because of a plumbing problem!" someone said from within as though the voice was done in a false, deep voice. "It won't be ready for use for a while!"

"I'm... I'm looking for _Kagu_... Kagura," she answered timidly and having trouble remembering the name Inuyasha had assigned to her.

It seemed the person who had answered before had suddenly disappeared until a thin and pale girl opened the door.

"Come in," she said rushed. When Kagome didn't budge a muscle, the girl repeated her words. "Come in _now!_"

Before Kagome knew it, she was being pulled into the once locked bathroom.

As she stepped in, she glanced at the scene before her. The walls were as white and as bright as the sun themselves, unlike the rest of the bathrooms that had that disgusting yellow tinge to them. The stalls were a deep shade of blue and were almost twice the size of the normal ones.

But not only was the appearance of the bathroom beautiful, the girls inside were just as lovely as the bathroom itself! Every beautiful and popular girl at the school that you had ever laid eyes on appeared to be inside this bathroom.

'No wonder all I ever see in the mornings are the ugly girls...' Kagome thought a bit ashamed, seeing as she was never inside this bathroom during that time.

The girl who had pulled her in brought her past the sinks and mirrors, past the stalls, and into a different area that seemed like a back room with all of the bathroom characteristics.

The girl whipped Kagome around to be face to face with her. "So, what do you want?" the girl asked in a threatening voice.

"I-I was told to meet someone named Kagura here by Inuyasha," Kagome told, now quite scared of the girl in front of her with her red eyes. The girl was pretty, but her expression seemed cold.

"Inuyasha, huh?" she repeated. Kagome nodded her head. The girl looked at her for a while as if trying to figure out if Kagome was telling the truth or not, but then said, "All right. Come with me."

She took Kagome deeper into the room and led her to a section filled with mirrors.

"Where is this place? And why aren't any of the other bathrooms like this?" Kagome asked as she followed.

"This is just a huge room with mirrors and crappers turned bathroom," the girl joked solemnly. "And because the other bathrooms are common just like the users." The girl suddenly stopped, turned around, and faced Kagome. "Now that you've seen this bathroom, you can't ever tell anyone about it, understood?" she asked.

Kagome nodded her head, too scared to joke around and say 'no'.

"Excellent. And now that you just swore under oath, a proper introduction is to be made," the girl smiled. "I'm Kagura, the one Inuyasha sent you for. And I take it you must be...?"

"Kago-" She stopped and argued with herself. Was she to tell the truth and possibly make a new and very intimidating friend, or was she to go along with the plan and start off fresh with a plate of lies? "Kags... You can just call me Kags."

"Ah, Kags," Kagura smiled as she shook Kagome's hand. "I've heard about you quite a bit from Inuyasha. I understand that you and he are very fond of each other," she pushed.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Ha... Yeah..."

"Lovely. Well, come with me so I can get started," Kagura told as she motioned for Kagome to follow her once again but to one of the mirrors.

"Started?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes. I need to do your make-up. You look like shit..." Kagura smiled.

(-)

As Kagome left the bathroom, she felt like a new person, a new girl! She had beautiful hair like she'd always wanted, had clothes that everyone wanted and envied, and now she really felt like a girl with her make-up on. It wasn't like it was in heavy amounts that made it appear as if she were a clown, but a more natural look that made her look fresh and glowing.

Kagura really did know what she was doing.

Kagome inhaled deeply, smiled, and then exhaled. "Ah. Let's go, Kags!" she said as she rearranged her backpack on her shoulders. "Let the classes begin!"

(-)

(-)

a/n: Yes, that's right! I'm finished! I'm done! Whoo whoo! lol I'm tellin' ya! I'm so happy to be working back on this story! And plus, I'll be able to update more often becaaauuuuse...

**THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE ON HIATUS!**

Yay! Hugs all around (hugs random reader)! Okay, hope you had fun with this chapter! I did! Well, until next time, my friends!

Next Chapter: Let the Classes Begin

* * *

**_Reviewers_**

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate: **I'm pretty sure I've said this before but... Wow... What a long name you have... lol! Anyways, thank you for your support because your support helped kick booty! WOO! And I'm sorry about your brother. That sucks... :( But I hoped you loved this chapter!

**inuyashafreek4ever:** Yes, I know. I hate it too, but my favorite scene las chapter was when he was all, "No way, bitch. Get outta my face, ho!" lol Just messing, but that's pretty much what he said... lol! And thank you for your support on this story. IT WON! WOO! lol Thanks again! Hope you like this chapter!

**Akiraton:** Thank you so much for reviewing for all of my previous chapters. I really appreciate it. Plus, thank you for the support. It worked. lol And I'm glad this chapter made you happy. I try to reach down into the fears and insecurities of all girls and portray them throughout this story. Personally, that's why this one is my favorite so far because it can relate to all girls and whatnot... Well, I hope you like reading this chapter! I sure did:)

**AngelnoDarkness:** Jeez... If you DO kill me then there would be no possible way I would EVER finish the story! GOSH! Crazy bitch... JUST KIDDING, I SWEAR! I LOVE YOU! lol. Sorry about that. It's pretty late right now and I have a test in biology tomorrow... Damn test... lol And thank you for your support. YAY! I GET TO LIVE! lol :)

**Demonic Angelz:** Glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too!

**hanyou angel:** Hmm... Ya know what, I'm not sure about that yet. I MAY have him see it, but that's not a rock solid idea yet.

**TaintedMunkeyz:** (tears) Thank you! It means so much to me that you say that (cries)! lol But thanks for the compliment, for the review, and for the support! It means so much to me!

**HelikaAkileh:** Hmm... What does your name mean, exactly? Anyways, thank you for your support and for the compliment! Much love out to you! (kisses & hugs)

**xXFoolishXx:** You have very good taste in stories, my friend! The ones you picked were my favorites too! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the others! Thanks again!

**The Lonely Bird:** lol! Sorry for the addiction, but I hope you like it! I'm addicted to chocolate and man... would I do ANYTHING for chocolate! ;) And just a thought, but are you british? Maybe it's just me... or how you word things, but it just appears that way to me. I hope I didn't offend you in anyway by asking that.. (Oops... BAD DRVNKRAZEE! KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!) But thank you for the review! It really means alot!

**blaise91:** I'm not sure on fights between Kikyou and Kagome, and I'm not sure on Kikyou bashing. I don't really do any Kikyou bashing anyways unless I watch an episode and she just really seems to piss me off. But those thoughts are currently hanging loosely in the air right now. But thank you for your review!

**KittyMay:** Yeah, your favorite part was my favorite part as well! WOO! We have so much in common... lol! I'll talk to you later, May! Love you much! Oh, and I hope you get lots and lots of reviews for your latest chapter!

**fanficfan789456123: **I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you so much for the review and for the support on keeping this story... BECAUSE I'M KEEPING IT! YES! lol :) Thanks again!

**dreamer:** Dang, I didn't do too well with the updating thing, did I:( Nope... It was about a 2 month thing. But believe me! I WANTED to update! But I couldn't because of the whole voting thing... And at LEAST I make up for my long updates with LONG chapters, right? Right? lol But thank you for the support and review. It means so much to me to know that I'm loved by complete strangers... (tear to eye). lol Thanks again!

**Eternaldusk:** Yep. Always going to be super long chapters in this story. It's this new thing I'm working on.. lol. And I don't know yet about that. Even I am unsure of the end right now...

**crazed inuyashafan girl: **Thanks for your support and you BETTER be keeping your promise! I expect MANY reviews from you or else you... you... you... Well, let's just say something 'unfortunate' may happen... (looks around mischieviously)

**firevixen73:** I hope you liked this chapter as you have the other chapters! Thanks for the review!

**Inuyasha's Dark Angel:** Oh! I must say, your review was probably the one I enjoyed the most. I loved how you said more than the usual 'UPDATE SOON' or 'i LUV UR FIC! SO cute!' and for that, I thank you. :) You pointed out things that I, the author, hadn't even noticed such as the "two-faces" of Kagome or any quick-witted humor at all throughout the story. (laughs stupidly) Heh... Sad when that kinda thing happens, isn't it? Well, thank your for your review. I really loved it and I hope that you continue to read this story even with it's somewhat childish scenes at times. :) Thank you again.

**AnimusPatronus:** Thanks! I will... lol

**Sk8er7:** Woo! Yet another unsuspecting victum is hooked! Life is sweet! lol :)

**Chibi Bishi:** I hope you loved this chapter as much as you loved the last one! Thanks for the review! It just made ME want to dance! lol

**Prisca:** I'm so happy that you like my story! I've been getting that alot lately! lol And as for a Kikyou and Kagome encounter... Well, we'll just have to read on, won't we:) Thanks for your support and review! It's very appreciated!

**HalfDemonLuvr:** lol. Yes, I suppose that in my story you must 'AWWW' at it. It dose kinda make you feel that way, don't it? lol Well, thank you for your support on keeping this story and the review! BECAUSE IT WORKED! WOO! (Hugs)

**Sakura-K90:** Hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the previous one! (nodz) lol!

**aoi senshi:** Well, I'm continuing! Thanks for the review!

**UnderTheCherryBlossoms:** Awww... Thank you for that compliment! I don't even know who you are, yet I love you already. lol Just messing, but really, thank you. I hope you keep reading this story!

**jenefur:** Hmm... Interesting name. lol And thank you for your review! It really means alot.

**lover of demons:** I'm glad I caught yet another reader! And I hope you keep reading this story as well! Thanks a bunch!

**lil-angel-fairy:** Why, thank you for the compliments and the reviews! It truly means a lot to me!

**Princess Anele:** Uh... Yes... Watching you.. lol But thanks for the review! It means alot to know that such Pleasant people read my stories:) Thanks again!

**InuPlusKagEqualTrueLuv:** I'm gald you liked the story so far and I hope that you like this chapter just as much! Thanks again! It means so much to me!

**princess gloomy:** lol! Yes.. Life is cruel. But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! SUPER LONG ONE! WOO! lol Thanks for the review!

**inukag123:** Glad that you like this story! I hope that you continue to read it! Thanks so much for your review!

Woooooowwwww... **33 reviews**... You all MUST really love me and my writing then, huh? (Cries) Well, I love you too then! lol

LATER! I'm goin' to BED!

-drvnkrazee


	7. Let the Classes Begin

a/n: (secretly sneaks in chapter whispering) _Shh! Be quiet! I'm not supposed to be updating this story right now! I was supposed to update_ "A Spy With A Partner", _but I just LOVE this story and an update was long overdue! Plus, I was having a bit of trouble writing it and it was a bit too short._

_**BUT BE QUIET ABOUT THIS** or else the fans will come find me and kill me!_

**XxX**

(-) (-) (-)

**Let the Classes Begin**

(-) (-) (-)

**XxX**

She was hot. She was sexy. But... who was she? No one at school seemed to know just who this newly formed angel from heaven was, and most certainly, no one thought that she had been attending school from the very first day.

So... she must have been new, right?

Wrong.

How easily everyone seems to forget everything when something beautiful and shiny comes around. And pretty much, Kagome was that beautiful and shiny something...

A very unconfident and unknowing something.

(-)

Kagome walked shyly to her locker and opened it. A feeling of nausea dominated within her body as she realised that most of the student body was watching her, anxious to know who she was and what she was doing.

Suddenly, all previous happiness of becoming beautiful was gone. What were they doing just watching her? Didn't they have a life of their own?

_"Monday, January 5th_

_Dear Diary,_

_HAVEN'T PARENTS EVER TAUGHT THEIR CHILDREN NOT TO STARE? I mean, HELLO! Is there a huge stain on my BUTT that everyone must stare at!-"_

She quickly stopped writing in her diary and gasped. 'Is that why everyone is staring at me?' she mentally asked with slight panic as she looked down to her rear end.

After a moment of chasing her ass, Kagome concluded that no, there was no stain on her jeans, and she went back to her writings.

_"Okay, after checking my bottom like a crazy dog, everything is clear. But back to my problem: Everyone is staring at me! I'm feeling as if I was wearing a clown costume today. Not only that, but it seems like everyone is singling me out even more so as opposed to when it was just plain old me. I'm really starting to feel sick, as if I'm about to throw up. Oh... And the flooded bathroom on the second floor is really a bathroom closed off by the popular girls here at school. Don't tell anyone though. I've been sworn to 'secrecy'. Heh... Yeah. Whatever, as if anyone would even believe m-"_

"Hey!" came a sudden voice behind Kagome.

Kagome squeaked quickly, slammed her diary shut, threw it behind the brown lunch bag in her locker, and turned around to become face to face with the speaker.

It was Inuyasha and he was smiling broadly. "Wow! It seemed that Kagura really knows how to use those lip-poles!" Inuyasha stated.

Kagome looked at him confused as she started to back up to her open locker. "Um... Don't you mean lip _'stick'_, Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha kept looking and smiling at Kagome until her question finally hit him. He frowned at her. "Oh... Yeah. Whatever. _Sticks_, _poles_... They're still same damn thing at the end of the day..." he shrugged.

Kagome's back was now finally against her locker, and she slowly raised her arm up to shut it. "Uh, actually, a stick is a bit different compared to a pole. A pole is-"

"So what were you doing?" Inuyasha asked with childlike curiousity as he looked over her shoulder, completely ignoring Kagome's argument.

"W-what?" Kagome asked stiffly as she brought her hand down. She didn't want to seem as if she was hiding something, so what the heck, she'd might as well try her new look and see if she could play it off.

Inuyasha looked back to Kagome. "You were writing something, weren't you?" When Kagome didn't answer him he went on. "You were, I know it. Every time I would pass you and your locker, you always were deep in thought and scribbling something down in that little purple notebook of yours.

Just what are you writing about, Kagome?" Inuyasha smiled.

"I.. Nothing," she fibed with a cool tone. 'How the hell can he know about that book? Does he actually look at me? Does he take note that I'm always writing?' she asked mentally.

"You're probably writing about how much you _love_ me, huh?" he cooed to her.

Kagome blushed immediantly. "No! I am not writing about anything that concerns you!" she lied again.

Inuyasha nodded his head as if he understood that she was telling the truth. "Yes. Of course," he continued to nod. Suddenly, he smiled. "Probably just hearts with the words _**'Inuyasha + Kagome'**_ or **_'Kagome loves Inuyasha'_**, huh!" he teased as his arm lunged her head.

"NO!" Kagome screamed as she shut her eyes and slammed the locker door. Abruptly, she heard Inuyasha gasp and his breathing stop.

That was not a good sign.

Kagome froze in place, eyes still shut. 'Oh no! What if I cut off his hand,' she thought frightenedly, 'Or snapped off a finger!' Kagome slowly began to open her eyes and look up to Inuyasha.

He looked pale and his eyes were wide with, what seemed like, terror. Frantically, Kagome looked to his hand, expecting to see a huge amount of blood leaking from her locker.

Thank goodness! His hand was still there! It appeared as if his hand was just resting on the crack of her locker casually. Plus, he wasn't even looking at Kagome or the locker.

"Inu...Yasha?" Kagome asked the stunned hanyou. He was staring off into the distance and Kagome decided to see if anything interesting had caught his attention.

And something had. Kikyou and Naraku.

Naraku and Kikyou easily made their way down the hall. His hand resting on her hip, and hers to his, just as Inuyasha and Kikyou had done just mere weeks ago. Both seemed to be powerful as they moved, each silent but so deadly... Just as Inuyasha and Kikyou were before.

'Is it really the woman that makes the man?' Kagome couldn't help but think as she watched the newest and hottest couple pass her. 'Before Kikyou came along, Inuyasha was just the jocky loud-mouth that was doomed for trouble. And now...' Kagome looked at Naraku. "And now, it seems that he is the new ruler of the school..." she accidently said alound.

Swiftly, Inuyasha slammed Kagome roughly into her locker, each of his hands several inches beside her head on both sides.

"What did you say?" he growled as he looked into her eyes.

"I-I didn't say anything!" Kagome cried. She had never seen this side of him before and she was quite scared.

"Yes, you did! You fucking said something about them and I want to know what the fuck it was!" Inuyasha whispered dangerously.

Kagome stared into his huge and amber eyes. Anger was stirring inside of them and he wasn't playing around. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him because it appeared as though he still had feelings for his old girlfriend who had obviously moved on.

But that's when her pitty, and surprisingly her fear, left and an anger that matched his now took hold.

Kagome clenched her teeth tightly out of irritation. "Just who do you think you are?" Kagome said shockingly. "You think that now your ex-girlfriend has left you, you can boss anyone around and that you can demand anyone to not talk about them? Ha! I don't think so, buster! And there is NO WAY in hell that you can tell me who I _can_ and _can't_ talk about!" she said dangerously as she came closer to him to show that she wasn't afraid. She was so deep in her words that she didn't even realise that her and Inuyasha were now alomst touching noses. Inuyasha had to move back a bit to get some room, but he still had one hand in it's previous position next to her head.

Suddenly, a light ring was heard, indicating that class was now starting. Kagome remained where she was, looked to the clock displayed in the hall, and looked back into Inuyasha's eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to class."

She picked up her backpack and left the stunned and still Inuyasha.

Once Kagome was no longer in Inuyasha's presence, he exhaled the breath he had been holding throughout Kagome's little speech. "Damn..." he sighed. "I didn't think she would of had the balls to stick up to me..." He gently smiled to himself. There was hope for her yet.

Just as he tried to move to get to class, his hand didn't budge. Inuyasha swiftly looked to his arm and began tugging excessively. "Oh, fuck!" he said aloud as he dropped his backpack from his free arm and began tugging violently once again. "No way!" he yelled, trying to pry his hand from the locker. "That bitch shut her locker on my jacket!"

(-)

Kagome walked into her first class of the day smiling. She was quite proud of herself for sticking up to Inuyasha. It's not everyday someone like her stood up to someone like him.

Actually, that kind of thing never happened.

But she wasn't thinking about that right now. She was just thinking about writing in her diary. And if she was lucky, she would be able to write in it all day because this class actually was her writing class.

As Kagome entered the room, everyone suddenly went quiet. 'They're talking about me,' she thought. Whenever someone talks about someone else, they always stop and hush themselves. Kagome had observed that from watching people. Countless numbers of times girls would talk about other girls, but when the discussed girl entered the room, everyone would stop. Boys would do it too, but it was mostly the girls; Girls are just plain evil. 'They probably want to know who I am, just like everyone else in the school.'

She walked to her desk and placed her things down. The last bell hadn't rung yet so students were still walking around and chatting with their friends. But as usual, no one had talked to her. Kagome quietly reached into her bag and took out the required materials for class. She didn't really care that no one noticed her or talked to her though. After about five years of neglection from peers, Kagome was used to being ignored.

And that's probably why she was extremely shocked when someone had actually talked to her that morning.

"Hi!" came a voice next to Kagome. At first, Kagome just looked ahead and actually wondered if someone was talking to her but then decided that they weren't and went on with what she was doing. Several seconds later, the voice came again. "Hi! I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

'Okay, now this time I'm positive someone was talking to me...' Kagome thought as she looked to where the voice had come from. It was her desk neighbor to the left, Ayame Yamine, and she was smiling happily at her.

"E-Excuse me? Did you j-just say something to me?" Kagome asked the girl. She was looking at Ayame with wide eyes. The last time Ayame had said anything to Kagome was when she had told her to move out of her way when they were passing in the halls once. It was hard to believe that such a cute girl like her could be so rude and mean whenever she was in a bad mood. But the time that when she was really horrible was when a girl, aside from herself, was talking or flirting with Kouga Phillips. No one ever understood why she would get so mad when Kouga wasn't even her boyfriend, but they didn't exactly want to challenge someone that intimiding and tough like her.

Ayame laughed lightly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm talking to you! So, are you new?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile in an annoyed manner. School was almost halfway over, she had been sitting next to this girl since the first day of school, and she had the nerve to ask her if she was new? Kagome had to hold her tongue to restrain herself from telling Ayame off, but she breathed in deeply and smiled a bit more easily.

Kagome nodded softly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that I'm new."

"You didn't get your schedule changed, did you? My friend had to get one of those so now she's not in my next class, which totally sucks..." she said quickly.

Kagome looked at Ayame. She never understood what boys meant when they said that girls talk on endlessly at a pace too fast for them to interpret, but now she knew exactly what they meant.

"Uh... yeah. I did," Kagome agreed. She didn't want to have to explain that she had been there for half a year, so she just went with what Ayame said.

"Oh, wow! How horrible! Did you get changed out of any of your friends' classes?" Ayame asked with keen interest.

Kagome mentally laughed. 'Ha! Friends? What friends?' She was about to answer with another lie, but she was cut off as the bell rang and the teacher began to speak. The two girls, and the rest of the class, began to do their work that was required to do at the beginning of class; otherwise, known as a 'warm-up'. It was completely silent in the classroom. Their teacher was very strict and wouldn't tolerate any rule-breakers.

"What lunch do you have?" Ayame suddenly asked Kagome in a hushed tone. The school had divided the lunch time into two seperate lunches in order to keep the peace instead of the pandemonium. The first lunch was mostly made of first and second year students, and the second consisted of third and fourth year students. If you were unfortunate to have a horrible class schedule though, you would have lunch with students that you didn't know or didn't like.

"Second," Kagome whispered back.

"Awesome! Come have lunch with me today because I have that one too!" Ayame whispered excitedly. Kagome looked at Ayame in surprise.

Was one of the school's most popular girls inviting Kagome to have lunch with her and her friends? Surely not, right? But then again, she was going through this whole transformation with the hair, the make-up, and the clothes.

Maybe looks really did effect how people truly saw you. Perhaps the kids with the newest clothes with the brand names sewn on the side were seen as the crème de le crème, whereas the children with the holes in their clothes and the faded colors, which were obviously hand-me-downs, were seen as the _'losers'_, the _'geeks'_, the _'nerds'_, and the _'posers'_ of the school all because their parents were different in comparison with other parents with money.

Yes, it's mean, but it's true! At school, everyone will always come across at least one person who picks on someone for their clothes. They may not be the bully or the one being picked on, but they always meet them.

"Are.. are you sure?" Kagome said in a voice above a whisper, earning a suspicious glance from the teacher and several shushes from her peers.

Ayame quickly brought her finger to her lips to indicate that Kagome be quiet and smiled. "Yeah," she whispered. "Plus, it must be hard moving from first lunch to second lunch," she smiled.

Kagome put on a smile painfully. "Yep... It's... it's pretty hard..."

(-)

Kagome quickly entered her second class, not because she was eager to get to math, but because everyone was still staring at her! It was becoming really annoying.

Kagome took her seat in the back of the room and plopped down tiredly with her body slumping over the desk and her head laying down. She just felt liking dying, or going to sleep, or hiding, or pretty much which ever one could get her out of school.

"Why, hello there, Gorgeous! Are you in the wrong classroom?" came a familiar voice.

Kagome slowly brought her head up to see the speaker and saw none other than Miroku.

The two were looking at each other with wide eyes. "_You_!" they said in unison. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked. "I've always had this class!"

"No, you haven't!" Kagome said quickly.

"Yes! I have! My stuff is over on top of that desk over there!" he said as he pointed to a desk that was on the opposite side of the room in the corner.

"Oh..." Kagome said stupidly. 'That's odd... I'm sure I would have noticed him before.' However, that seat _was_ in her blind spot.

"But _you_! What in the world are you doing in this class?" Miroku asked.

"I've always been in this class too!"

"No, you haven't! Trust me! I never forget a beautiful face like yours in my classes!"

Kagome blushed slightly and turned the other way. 'Beautiful?' she choked mentally. She quickly shook her head. "No. It's probably all the damn make-up," she muttered silently.

"What?"

"Nothing! But I'm telling you, I've _always_ had this class!"

At that precise moment, Inuyasha entered the classroom with such suaveness and such grace. He currently had his jacket hanging over the side of his shoulder and cooly strided over to the desk where Miroku and Kagome were currently. It was funny, but he had never noticed that Kagome was in his class, but that didn't matter anymore because he know knew her whole schedule due to the whole 'jacket' incident. While waiting for one of the janitors with a key, he headed to the library and got into her school folder. He laughed once he saw her grades though. She wasn't exactly a 'perfect student'. Hell, she wasn't even an average student!

"_Ahem_!" Inuyasha coughed loudly.

"No, you w-... Oh, hey, Inuyasha! Where were you in first hour?" Miroku asked as he and Kagome stopped arguing for a brief moment.

Inuyasha clenched his fist immediantly. "Hey Miroku. Would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh, yeah. I'll talk to you later then, Kags," he said before leaving.

As soon as Miroku left, Inuyasha took a seat on Kagome's desk, leaning closely to Kagome.

"Eww! What are you doing!" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha grabbed her hand and started rubbing it affectionately.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Just go with it. It's called _'affection'_, but it's not like your ugly ass would know what that is, now would you?" he smiled fondly, not because he was enjoying this, but because of the act he was putting on.

Kagome smiled back. "No, I suppose I wouldn't know affection like you know affection because for one, I don't fool around with every girl that catches my eye!"

Inuyasha smiled a bit wider. "Yeah. That's because you can't get a _girl_ or a _guy_!"

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean!" Kagome asked as her smile dropped down a bit.

Inuyasha gently shook his head. "Nothing. And to let you know, when you slammed your locker shut today, you slammed it on my jacket and I had to miss class because of you, bitch!" he announced to her, his grip tightening around her hand as she laughed lightly.

"Ha ha-ow! That hurts!" Kagome said.

"It does? Well, good! I'm glad! Oh, and I'm going to ask you out sometime this week."

"What?"

"Well, since we didn't 'hook up' over the vacation, we're going to have to do it pretty soon. It's already the fifth of January..."

(-)

As Miroku watched his best friend flirt with the new class beauty, a girl in front of him named Yura turned around to face him.

"Is that Inuyasha's new girlfriend?" she asked in her high pitched voice.

"It looks that way, I'm afraid..." Miroku sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yura asked concerned.

"Nothing... It's just, he always gets some of the most beautiful girls of the school... Jeez, Yura. Why couldn't you be beautiful?"

"Oh, ha ha," she laughed sarastically as she looked to Inuyasha and the girl. She squinted her eyes a bit as she looked to Inuyasha's obvious soon-to-be girlfriend. "Hey, isn't that were that nerdy girl used to sit?" she asked Miroku.

"What nerdy girl?" Miroku asked as he looked to Yura.

"You know, the one with the glasses, the h-actually," she paused, "if you look at her for a while, she does seem awfully close to her."

"_Actually_," Miroku started, "if you look at her for a while, she seems to get prettier..." he smiled.

"My goodness, Miroku. Aren't you already interested in that one 'Sango' girl?" Yura asked.

Miroku sighed once again. "Yes, but sadly, I think she's afraid of me..."

(-)

(-)

Well... I _WAS_ going to make this chapter _EXTREMELY_ long, but then that would have took till the end of the week probably and I most likely wouldn't have had time to post this chapter. School is continuing to steal my soul, really. It's as if all of my other teachers hook up with my english teacher and plot against me with plans of making me write essays... I'M SERIOUS! I've had to write three essays in the past WEEK! So stop being mad at me and just be thankful I still UPDATE!

Next Chapter: Lunch w/ the Elites

_**

* * *

Reviewers **_

**Inuyasha's Dark Angel:** It feels like chapters are getting harder to write for me for SO MANY reasons. School is one thing that really gets in the way of me writing a good chapter because it's like my ideas get seperated when I work on one for over two days. :( It's not cool... lol! And I'm glad that you liked that last chapter. And I know what you mean about the 'good author withdrawl'. I've been experiencing that as well and I hate it. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for your review!

**The Lonely Bird:** lol! Yep. But at least you see it too and I'm not crazy for thinking that! And did you just get braces or something? Or are your teeth just sensitive? Well, I hope you truly did enjoy this chapter. It was a spiffy one in my opinion, but leave me a review to know how you felt! Top show! Well, toodle-loo! lol!

**DemonGirl11:** You and me both, girlie! But don't give up hope if I don't update for a while (coughlikenowcough). :) Thanks for your review! It's very appreciated!

**inukag123:** Not soon enough, I'm afraid. And thanks for the review!

**Enchanted-Princess:** lol. I found your review funny because you made it seem like one big sentence kinda like this one i'm glad you liked the story thanks for the review. (lol:) See how weird that is?)

**xXFoolishXx:** Yes, I know that it's going to be awesome about me updating more often, but it's just this darn school that's getting in the way. Stupid classes... (grr)

**HelikaAkileh:** Hmmm... Well, that's interesting. lol I like the whole backwards thing. My name would be DrvnkrazeeEezarknvr... Yeah... I think I'll just stick with plain ol' Drvnkrazee.. lol! And thank you. I appreciate that you 'LOVE THIS FIC SO FREGGIN MUCH' because I feel the same way:)

**KittyMay:** Why, thank you! I thought it was a bit chessy, but I suppose original and cheesy kinda go hand-in-hand with each other, no? lol Oh, and I LOVE AUSTIN! XD

**aoi senshi:** Hope you like this chapter. It was kinda difficult to write it all down and when i finally did, I couldn't STOP!.. But I had to.. lol!

**EcHoInG SoLiTuDe:** Wow... that's a really painful name for my hand to write... lol. But anyways, permanent make-up, huh:D Doesn't that hurt though? I'm a total wimp when it comes to pain... lol! Well, thanks for your review and I hope that you liked this chapter!

**inuyashafreek4ever:** I hope that you liked this chapter. It would sucked to be mistaken for a new kid though, wouldn't it? lol Well, thanks for the review! And we'll just see what happens next time, won't we? ;)

**oOnatOo:** lol! No problem. As long as you review, it's all good. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again for the review!

**Marinara:** Ha ha... Funny name... lol! But anyways, I'm glad that my work is becoming widely known through the fans of the story. SWEET! It's now official! My story kicks AS... lol. 'As'...!

**ILuvIY17:** Have you found a new word that begins with an 's'? lol Sorry, it's just that you were using it alot. Anywho, thanks for the review and I hope you liked reading this VERY long chapter... (it would of been longer, but I decided to satisfy your eyes from not reading instead of giving you a longer chapter with more info...) :D

**dreamer:** How are you able to keep up with my story updates? lol It just fascinates me! Anyways, yes, I'm sure not a lot of people wish him not to see the diary, but now he KNOWS something about it. Ooh... The tension... lol! Thanks again for the review! I love your reviews!

**Akiraton:** Yup, yup! It sure does! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter along as you did with that last one! Thanks again for your review!

**Sakura-K90:** Well, guess what? (nodz) Yes, that's right! (nodz) This chapter is out! lol (nodz) I hope that you liked this chapter. It may be a while for me to update again though... School's a-callin me.. (nodz) yes, it sucks, I know... (nodz)

**inuyasharules96:** Glad that you think it's getting good! I hope you stick with this story and thank you for the review!

**itan Queen:** YES! Another reader! I hope that you don't get lost on keeping up with this story. I'm so happy that another person thinks this story is great! Woo! lol WEll, thank you very much for your review. It made me feel very happy:)

**FallingStarsxXD:** Yes, I guess time does make you forget... lol And didn't you go under a different name before? Something like... Oh, I don't know... lol! Well, thanks for the review! It's very appreciated.

**Akeryou:** Yes, yes. Everyone's happy that this story is not on hiatus... Just on a really long update schedule (yikes!) And I'm very happy for your sister! Plus, you'll be an aunt! How exciting! Unfortunately, I'm the eldest of my siblings so no nieces or nephews for me... :( But thanks again.

**HalfDemonLuvr:** Yes. Feel the love... lol! Thanks for your review!

**drvnkrazee:** And yes... I am a doof.. lol! XD I LOVE ME! WOO! HOT!

Wow... I think I just may get arthritis from this story. I'm always writing so friggen much and whatnot... x.x Seriously though... lol Well, review please!

**drvnkrazee**


	8. Lunch with the Elites

a/n: Man! I am glad to be back! Unfortunately, during this extremely long vacation for a tradgedy stuck upon my computer. 

Long story short? All of my story files (ALL OF THEM, INCLUDING all previous stories I used to have here on FF) were deleted. Yeah. It sucked. I was almost done with this chapter too when it got deleted. It's alright though because I like this version better. Well, I hope everyone had a great little break this past winter. Enjoy this next chapter! It's extra long for the extra long absence.

**_XxX_**

(-) (-) (-)

**_Lunch with the Elites_**

(-) (-) (-)

**_XxX_**

Kagome was uncertain of what she was going to do once she entered the cafeteria. It was true that Ayame had invited her to lunch at her table with her friends, but then again, it would've just been an awkward situation if she were to attend. It was like a rabbit coming into a fox hole; consequently, Kagome might just get torn apart.

Yet, if Kagome did happen to eat with them, and she somehow managed to hit it off with any member of the table, her chances of getting in with a highly rated crowd were very bright. The reason for this was because it was like the leaders of every cliché group at school ate there. Ridiculously, people even called it "The Table of the Gods" because no regular student, a _commoner_, could eat there.

That was one reason why Kagome hated those kinds of people because they would remove their selves from the rest of the world and classify them as a superior to their peers.

Kagome really hated self-classification.

She looked at the table of people she didn't even know, but still hated, as she slowly approached it. There were the couple familiar faces like Ayame, Kouga, but then there were the people that she had only heard about or was an aquaintance to her.

Take for instance Yura Deheir. She was a short girl, an ogre, with jet-black hair who only wore black. Yura was rumored to have dated Naraku, but then something happened between the two and they broke up. She started to lighten up a bit after that. Plus, word had it that when her father died many years ago, he gave her a red comb that never left her side. No one knows the real reason why he died or why he gave Yura a comb, but some of the ruder children joked that her hair was so untidy that her father died from the need to comb it.

Next, there was Kanna. She was a pale girl with snowy white hair and eerie dark blue eyes. Supposedly, she was cousins with Naraku and Kagura from what Kagome had heard around the school. Other than that, Kagome didn't know much else about her aside from her slight obsession with tiny toy dolls with scary faces.

And occasionally, Miroku or Inuyasha would come to hang out there, but never would come together due to Miroku's slight phobia of being connected to someone as popular as Inuyasha. But Inuyasha used to come to this lunch rarely because Kikyou had the first lunch and he was allowed to choose his lunch because he was an aide for the librarian. Though ever since the break up, he had been showing up a bit more.

Kagome was coming closer to the table which she had always imagined to be a part of, yet suddenly felt sick.

Kagome made a sharp left turn between the tables and walked to the table that she had known for almost four years.

"Sango!" Kagome cried as she slammed her humongous bag of textbooks onto the table. "You would _not_ believe the day I've been having."

Sango's spork was hovering inches away from her mouth but seemed to have been frozen in mid-air. Plus, Sango had a confused look on her face as she stared at Kagome.

"Nobody recognizes me!" she yelled as she sat down slouching over the table. "I don't know what's worse: being asked if I'm new or if I'm in the wrong class!"

Kagome gently slammed her head on the table then raised it up to look at Sango.

"Is it wrong if I happen to punch someone in the face for asking me either of those questions again?" she asked. Sango continued to stare at Kagome, frozen as a statue and still maintaining that same quizzical expression. Sango then placed her spork on on her plate.

"Kagome?" she asked a bit uncertain.

Kagome looked at Sango oddly and answered in the same uncertain voice, "Sango?"

Sango smiled and let out a relieved sigh. It was amazing what make-up, a brush, and a good taste in style could do to a person. She focused back on Kagome. "Kagome, you can't get mad at every little thing people ask you. If you're planning on being Inuyasha's girlfriend, you had better be prepared to answer more than just 'are you new'," she told Kagome as she continued to eat her lunch.

Kagome watched her in confusion. "What do you mean when you say I should be prepared to answer more than that?"

Sango shook the qestion off. "Nothing... So, what's been new with you?" Sango asked as she continued to eat.

"Well, aside from the never-ending spree of annoying questions, the wondering of the male eye, and the sudden weird attention I've been recieving," she started, "I've been asked to have lunch with Ayame."

Sango looked up immediately. "Ayame _Yamine_?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "But I'm not going," she told as she rested her head on her hand.

Sango nodded and started eating furiously. "Yeah. Good. Don't-don't eat with her."

"Why not?"

Sango shrugged. "I don't know. Just don't".

Kagome rolled her eyes gently at Sango and looked over to "The Table of the Gods," each member so beautiful, so happy, and so... so... annoying. She could never be like them. It would be impossible for her, no matter how badly she wanted to be popular. It really _was_ like trying to become a God.

Kagome rolled her eyes again and looked away as she saw the group laugh at a joke Ayame had just made.

"Ridiculous," she muttered under her breath. "She'll just forget about me by tomorrow anyway."

(-)

Kagome was currently in her History class in which they were watching a video on the different cultures around the world. It wasn't that exciting and most of the students were sleeping.

_"Monday, January 5th (AP History)_

_Dear Diary,_

_perhaps Inuyasha's deal is starting to shine down upon my peers in this wretched school. I know that I've had my doubts about the whole thing, but today something unexpected happened! Ayame Yamine invited me to have lunch with her. I know! Pretty awesome, huh?... Too bad I didn't go though... Oh! Sometimes I could just beat myself up for the irrational things that I do. You wanna know why I didn't go, right? To be honest, I'm not too sure myself. I think that I was just intimidated or something because **no one** in their right mind would pass an opportunity like that up as easily as I did._

_Now that I think about it, I'm not really sure if I hate them or what. It's like I hate them because of who they are, yet I want to be friends with them because of who they are. It's like a "Love/Hate" situation that I just can't decide upon. Ah, well. I'm pretty sure Ayame won't even remember who I am by tomorrow. She never does, apparently."_

Kagome made a quick glance to the video being played, then to the clock, and then back to her diary.

_"Almost time to go! People are stupid. Boys are perverted,"_ she scribbled down in her diary in reference to all the people not remembering who she was and the boys that kept staring at her.

Kagome frantically packed away her belongings as her teacher stopped the culture video and asigned them their homerwork.

Kagome hated homework.

(-)

The school gymnasium was fairly big with it being two floors. The locker rooms for the students were upstairs. Of course, the boys' and girls' rooms were on opposite sides of the gym.

Once Inuyasha had dressed out for his physical education class, he waited for Kagome impatiently outside of the girls' locker room. He was furious with her for not accepting Ayame's invite at lunch. He had a chat with Ayame during their fourth hour class and had found out that she didn't show up to have with it her.

As soon as he saw Kagome emerge from the locker room, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her beneath the stairs and out of their classmate's view.

"What the hell, Kagome?" he said softly, being sure that no other students could hear their conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome retorted as she roughly pulled her wrist from Inuyasha's grasp.

"I'm talking about lunch! Why weren't you eating with Ayame today!" he said angrily.

Kagome displayed a curious look. "How could you possibly find out about that? And so fast?" she asked as she pulled out a scrunchie and started to put her hair up.

"That's not the point. And don't you _dare_ think about putting your hair up!" he told her as he waved a finger in her face.

"What do you mean? I _need_ to put my hair up or else it'll get in my face!"

"That's bull! If you want to become popular, you need to start listening to what I'm telling you," he replied as he snatched her hair-tie from her. "And when people start offering you things, like Ayame, you need to start taking it!" he lectured.

Kagome pouted. "But I _am_ listening to what you say!" she whined as she turned around. "It's just that it's hard and I don't know what I'm doing half of the time!"

A moment of silence passed before Inuyasha sighed and turned Kagome back around. "Alright, Kagome. Maybe you're right and I should lighten up a bit on you," he told her as he handed back her scrunchie.

"Thanks," she muttered as she put her hair up into the familiar high ponytail.

Inuyasha watched her and then said, "I'll have lunch with you at Ayame's table tomorrow" he said while he started leaving, "and we're having dinner with some friends of mine tonight. As of now, you're my girlfriend."

Kagome watched him leave before chuckling wickedly to her self . "I guess I got 'manipulation' down," she said as she swung her hair fondly and went outside for attendance.

After Kagome left, Sango stood up from her position by the railings, exactly above where Kagome and Inuyasha were talking, and walked outside as well.

"Oh, Kagome..." she said sadly.

(-)

That evening after Kagome had finished all of her homework and done all of her chores, she began to get ready for her dinner date with Inuyasha and his friends. She was having mixed feelings of excitement and nervousness.

_What if they don't like me?_

_What if they keep staring at me like some type of freak?_

_What if I embarass myself?_

Those were the thoughts that kept entering her mind as she got dressed in what Inuyasha had instructed her to wear, which was a green and flirty dress that showed quite a bit more skin than what she was usually used to showing; in other words, she never showed anything!

She wasn't comfortable at all in this article of clothing. She couldn't help but feel a bit skanky and disgusted as she looked at her self in the long mirror on her wall.

Who was she kidding? She could never pass off as Inuyasha's newest girlfriend. All of his past girlfriends, including Kikyou, were all so confident, comfortable, and graceful. How could she ever hope to become something so huge if she couldn't even get the basics down right?

Kagome sighed and laid down on her bed. Sometimes, she felt as though life was really getting her down and she just wanted to escape from this world and move on to the next.

"All I have to say is," she murmured softly as she brought one of her pillows over her face, "is that I hope this is worth it in the long run."

(-)

Once Inuyasha arrived at the Higurashi home and the usual exchange of words was said, "You look... kinda nice." "...Thanks...", the pair were off to one of the more popular restaurants for teenagers.

When Kagome entered the place, she was speechless for a few reasons. One was that she hadn't seen such a nice place for people her age before, and two was that she had no idea what to say when she had got to the table full of strangers that stared at her as she arrived.

"Hey, man!" cried one of the males at the table. It appeared to be a younger and red-haired boy with light green eyes. He stood up to greet Inuyasha.

"Hey, Shippou!" Inuyasha returned as he and Shippou did a "hand/hug shake" that was becoming so infamous for boys to do.

"About time you showed up," replied another person who Kagome recognized it to be Kagura. She was looking as lovely as the day Kagome met her with her fierce, intense red eyes and her short, black hair in that same high ponytail. "We were just going to order without you." Next to Kagura sat Miroku who was currently smiling and winking at Kagome. Kagome merely smiled back with a slight look of disbelief that he was doing that to her while she was on a date with Inuyasha.

"Well, at least you're honest about how rude you are," Yura chuckled. As usual, she was in her usual black clothes with her red comb by her side. She leaned over and harshly tapped Miroku's shoulder once she saw what he was doing toward Kagome.

Kanna, who was on the opposite side of Yura, looked quite bored and dull as she drank her water. And on the other side of Kanna was Kouga. He looked fondly at Kagome and rose to pull out her chair beside him and helped Kagome to take her black jacket off.

"Yeah, well..." Inuyasha smiled as he pulled out his own chair and sat down. He didn't even bother to watch as Kouga's charm began to woo Kagome.

Kagome nodded shyly and sat down.

"Thank you," she said so quietly that only Kouga could hear her.

"No problem," Kouga smiled. "A girl as beautiful as you deserves to be treated like a princess all the time."

Kagome couldn't help but visually choke back a chuckle at the corny and ridiculous line Kouga fed her but smiled back politely. While Inuyasha was talking to Kagura, he heard Kagome choking on her own laughter and suddenly remembered that she was there.

"Oh!" he said abruptly, causing everyone to stop what they were talking about. "For those of you who don't already know her, I forgot to introduce you all to my..." He stopped suddenly, still smiling that brilliant smile, and hesitated. He didn't like calling someone his girlfriend unless they were officially because it just felt wrong, but he continued on anyway. "..My girlfriend... _Kags_," he announced as he grabbed her hand on the table.

"Hi Kags!" said those who didn't know her already.

"Hey!" said those who were already acquainted with her.

"Hi..!" she waved back shyly. She could feel all the blood rushing to her face due to her embarrassment. Kagome was never good with talking in front a fairly large group, especially to strangers.

"I knew he'd snag you sooner or later!" Kouga said playfully, though his dissapointment and anger about the foresighted predicament went unnoticed.

"Okay, now, Kags," Inuyasha told her as he then placed her hand on her shoulder and pointed to Shippou (on his left) and named everyone for her. "This is Shippou, Kagura and Miroku, whom you've already met, Yura, you met her at Miroku's Christmas party I think, Kanna, and finally Kouga."

"Your future lover," Kouga added with a sly smile resulting in laughter around the table.

Soon, after dinner was served and a bit of time had passed, Shippou directed his attention towards Kagome.

"So, Kags," he said after taking a drink of his soda, "how old are you?"

Kagome looked up and answered, "17. But I'll be 18 before we graduate."

"Well, no duh!" Yura laughed as she bit into her food. "We'll all be 18 when we graduate this year!" This caused a little bit of light and uneasy laughter from the group.

"Did you know that not everybody is 18 when they graduate?" Kouga defended with a slightly aggressive tone. This made everyone quiet. Kouga was usually such a happy-go-lucky guy and was rarely ever seen in a bad mood, but Kagome didn't know this.

In return, to lighten up the mood a bit, Kagome decided to tell a cheesy thought she had one time about disnosaurs. "Ha!" she chuckled a tad bit distressed. _"Did you know,"_ she started in reference to the comment that made everyone so uncomfortable, "that a tyrannosaurus rex could never choke anyone because his arms are too short?" she smiled awkwardly.

For what seemed to be an eternity to Kagome, a moment of pure silence passed between the teenagers and all eyes were looking at Kagome for the geek she was. Unexpectedly Kanna, who would barely say anything to anyone, asked, "Wouldn't it just eat whoever it wanted to choke?"

No one said a thing, at least not until Inuyasha, who decided to help Kagome out with her enterance to popularity, started to laugh.

He smiled. "Yeah!" he laughed. "That's probably true!" laughing even harder.

Abruptly, following Inuyasha's lead, Miroku started laughing too, and much harder.

Gradually, everyone ended up laughing their hearts out at the stupidest joke ever to be told to lighten up a mood.

Inuyasha dumbly wiped away an invisible tear from his eye. "_Ahh.._ Good one."

(-)

When Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's driveway and she didn't get out right away, Inuyasha turned to her and asked a curious "What's up?"

Kagome smiled gently and looked down to the green ruffles on her dress. The moonlight was reflecting off of her, making it look as if she was just glowing with beauty to Inuyasha.

"I know this seems somewhat déjà vu of that whole episode after the Christmas party, but," she stopped and looked up to him, "thanks... For helping me out-_saving_, more like it," she smiled so softly.

'Kikyou,' Inuyasha thought immediantly as he looked at her. The lighting made her look so much more extravagent than she really was, it appeared to him. She was so lovely, like Kikyou, except Kikyou hardly ever smiled. He blushed and faced the other direction.

"Just drop it, Kagome," he replied, saying it in his usual crude and rough voice. "I was just being nice because I would never find a joke as crappy as the one you told tonight funny," he finished, still looking in the other direction.

Kagome frowned quickly and sighed. "Of course you wouldn't have..." she responded glumly. Kagome opened his car door, slammed it shut, and walked to her front door.

Inuyasha watched her leave and walk to her front door. He mentally slapped him self. He didn't know why he had suddenly acted so weird towards Kagome. He felt angry at her for some reason now that she had reminded him of his beloved ex. But it wasn't Kagome's fault.

Inuyasha got out of the car and let out Kagome's name.

She stopped right before touching the door knob, turned around sharply, and looked at him expectantly without saying a word.

He huffed and walked up to her timidly with his hands in his pockets. He might as well apologize now instead of seeming like an ass until she forgave him on her own, 'if she's capable of forgiving,' he thought cruelly.

"Listen, Kags-" he stopped himself and thought it would be better to call her by her full name, "Kagome... I'm sorry I said that." He bit his tongue for this next part here. "It was a good joke. A great joke even! I'd be a fucking... _botard_ if I didn't laugh at it," he announced in an overwhelming and sarcastic way, earning a small smile from Kagome. "Hell! If I was a stand-up comedian, I would even tell that joke! It's the best damn joke I have ever heard of in my life!" he practically yelled as he threw his hands up above his head. He couldn't help but smile although he knew what an idiot he was making of himself in front of her.

Kagome's smile had widened now at the sweet gesture he was making. "Alright! Alright! Shh! Just... don't wake up the neighbors!" she hushed as she grabbed both of his hands, brought them down, and held them tenderly.

The two went quiet once they noticed they were holding hands and let go after a couple of seconds, each seeming so shy and innocent about the subject.

Kagome cleared her throat roughly. "Inuyasha, I honestly appreciate you doing this for me. I know that I'm..." Kagome looked around for the word she needed, "_blackmailing_ you," she laughed, "but I really do appreciate it."

Inuyasha smiled. "Don't worry about it. _My pain. Your pleasure_," he concluded. "Besides, I had nothing else to do for the rest of the year anyways."

Kagome smiled back. "Yeah, well, I'll see you tomorrow," she proclaimed as she turned the knob to her door and went inside.

Inuyasha turned around and went to his car, scratching his head in a confused, yet pleasant way. "Yeah," he sighed happily. "See you tomorrow."

(-)

_"Monday, January 5th (Night)_

_Dear Diary,_

_this, by far, is probably the best night of my entire life. I feel as though a cloud has just came down and lifted me up above the world to show me how great everything is. I hung out with Inuyasha and his friends tonight and, believe it or not, I had fun! Well, I didn't feel like I_ 'belonged' _or was_ 'cool'_, but it a rush that I hadn't felt in a long time._

_And Inuyasha... he was... **Perfect**. I know, I know!_ 'What are you saying, Kagome!'_ But he was actually pretty kind to me tonight. He is that type of guy that you never know what he's going to do next. Like tonight! He surprised me by trying to make me feel better._

_This is probably a silly question to ask, but... Can you like someone that you've always seen yourself staying as far away from them as possible? Can you START to like someone who you've always despised?_

_I'm probably just suffering from some temporary delusional disease-monomania or something-but... I just don't know what's wrong with me right now. I feel so.. so.. Happy!_

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!"_

(-)

The next day at lunch, Kagome was placed in that same and awkward situation.

Should she sit at that famous, known, important, and cool table? Or should she sit with her best friend? She quickly looked at Sango who appeared to chatting merrily with a friend sitting at the table, but then she looked at the other one with Kagura, Ayame, and the others.

But that's when it happened and Kagura caught her eye. "Kags!" she yelled, waving for her to come over. Kagome froze.

_"Oh, shit! Oh, shit!"_ she murmured, but smiled and slowly walked to the table.

"Hey, Kags!" the table greeted.

"...Hey," she said quickly, too shocked to make real conversation.

"Hi, Kags!" Ayame greeted. "Where were you yesterday? I didn't see you at lunch?"

"Uh. I..uh...I.." Kagome stuttered.

"It doesn't matter. She's here now!" Kagura interrupted. "Sit!" she smiled.

Kagome sat and placed her things down. Once the conversation had started rolling, she began to feel more comfortable and happier. She was starting to feel closer to the group and started smiling more.

Finally, she felt accepted.

(-)

(-)

a/n: Well, there it was, the extra-long chapter that I promised you. Hope you had a good time. I'm hecka tired. Adios!

Next Chapter: Cats & Dogs

Last note- It's apparent that the site doesn't want us replying to reviews through our chapters anymore. Instead, we can reply to the readers through a new system here. Unfortunately, I cannot reply to anonymous reviewers through it and I'm not going to risk getting kicked off the site. BUT, I DO feel as though I have to review to this certain reviewer. And I assume that these people are all the same person.

**SD:** YES! I DO! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT AND FIND SOMETHING MORE YOUR LEVEL! **GHK:** THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT! TOO BAD YOU DROPPED OUT BEFORE REACHING THIS CHAPTER! **MALOED: **WOW! 3 CHAPTERS! THAT IS SO MUCH! CONGRATS! **dfgh:** And yes, I do because that is how I give my feedback to my reviewers, but now that the site has a new installment. And if I feel like I'm showing off, I'm sorry. But ah, well. Life is life, man.


	9. Cats & Dogs

a/n: Hello, everyone. I'm back with this next little chapter. It was a bit difficult trying to write this chapter because my "inspiration for struggling writers" drink was out. That and, of course, school was a major factor in the long update as well. And finally, about half of my usual reivewers didn't read the last chapter. :( But that's okay. I understand. Remember: you win some, you lose some, you gain some... 

**XxX**

(-) (-) (-)

**Cats and Dogs**

(-) (-) (-)

**XxX**

_January 6th (Night)_

_Dear Diary,_

_today was wonderful. I had lunch with (go ahead! guess!) 'THEM'! I KNOW!_

_(Fireworks go off around me) Someone call the press! The world has just announced that Hell has freezed over (People cheer for me)!"_

Kagome briefly started shouting quietly to herself as if she was in a stadium full of screaming fans and then continued to write.

_"And that's not even the best part! I actually was able to talk to them without them staring me down like some illiterate clown at a spelling bee! Plus, Inuyasha wasn't even there to help me out! I did everything completely on my own!_

_(People yell and scream angrily towards me) Oh no! Kagome Higurashi has just caused the apocalypse! Great and total devastation has been let loose on the earth! Run for it!_

_I'm just messing around about that, but that's what it seems like, right? The unbelievable happening to me? It just makes me wonder **'Wow. I can actually do this. Maybe I can be something better than what I always thought was my best.'** It just makes me feel fabulous and I love this feeling._

_And aside from this fabulous thing, I didn't see much of Inuyasha. Of course, today he promised that he'd eat lunch with me, but didn't show up. That's alright though. It was the perfect day because I didn't see him that much. :) But then, I didn't see much of Sango either. I felt like she was avoiding me for some reason. It was almost as if she was mad. I'm pretty sure that I'm just imagining things... I'll find out what happened tomorrow for sure though..."_

Kagome placed down her pen, closed her diary, and packed it safely into her school bag. It was about six o'clock in the evening and Kagome was now in her pajamas. She planned on spending the rest of that night writing her her report for history on the different types of cultures they had been studying, which was actually due the next day. She sighed heavily and got out her history book, a pencil, and a piece of paper.

"Yay..." she mumbled sarcastically. "Another exciting episode of _'Kagome Higurashi! The Girl Who Has No Life and Only Does Homework!'_ Yay...!" she said quietly and started to write.

"_The... Cultures... Of... The... World_," she said out loud as she wrote the words. "_By... Kagome.. Higurashi._"

She looked at her name for a moment then suddenly smiled. She brought up her pencil and erased her name.

"By _Kags_... Higurashi," she corrected then began to work on her report.

As she began to write her first sentence, her mother suddenly called, "Kagome! Darling? Someone is on the phone for you!"

Kagome, actually looking for an excuse to not do her work, put her pencil down at once and left her room. 'Maybe it's Sango!' she thought happily. She really wanted to tell Sango about the day she had and see what was up with her.

Once Kagome entered the kitchen, Mrs.Higurashi was busy washing the dishes and the phone was placed down on the counter.

"Make sure you take out the garbage before you go to bed tonight!" Kagome's mother commanded firmly, yet sweetly.

Kagome nodded, picked up the phone, and retreated back to her room.

"Hello? Sango?" Kagome answered once she had closed the door to her room.

"_Sango_? Who the hell is _that?_" came Inuyasha's voice. "Is that the one girl with the really long brown hair? The one who Miroku likes? Sango... Yoshibaba? Or something like that?"

Kagome kind of felt defeated once she recognized his voice. She didn't really want the person on the other line to be him, but then again she couldn't exactly have a day without having some kind of connection with him, now could she?

Kagome sighed as she went to lay on her bed. "Yeah, you're thinking of the right girl, but her name is Sango Yoshi**hama**!" she rectified.

"_Baba_, _hama_, whatever..." he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes lightly. It annoyed her whenever he blew her off when she tried to help him with the right answer and always responded with some silly comment to show he didn't care.

"_Yeah_.. So, what did you want? We don't have any homework in science or anything," she told.

"Actually, I called to tell you to get ready," he responded.

Kagome blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry. I thought you said something wierd like _'get ready'_..."

"Yeah. I did say 'get ready' because I'm taking you out tonight!"

_"Tonight!"_ she reiterated with shock while she glanced over to the clock on her desk, which read precisely 6:13pm. "Are you insane? It's Tuesday! A _school_ night?"

A brief moment of silence followed Kagome's words before Inuyasha bluntly said, "...And your point..._**is**_?"

Kagome groaned out of frustration. "_My point is_, Inuyasha, that I can't go out on a school night! I have homework to do still! I need to sleep and finish whatever chores I haven't done already!" she nearly yelled. What was his deal? Didn't he know that students weren't supposed to be out at night during the week? They needed the nights to study! Or at least, that's what Kagome thought.

Inuyasha began to chuckle. "Keh. You really need to live a little, Higurashi. You are probably the biggest dork I know!"

"That's because I'm probably the _only_ _dork_ _you_ _know_ that you don't _beat_ _up!_" she snapped.

"Yeah, whatever!" he said quickly. "Just be ready by in about ten minutes, alright? We're going with my buddies to this really cool place for a tradition we've had our eigth grade field trip. It's very important to us. Of course, I usually would have taken Kikyou, but since were over I'm taking you," he explained.

Kagome felt a bit flattered when he told her that he wanted to include her in a tradition that his friends have shared for so long, but couldn't help but also feel horrible that she was being compared as second to Kikyou. Though, it always seemed like Kikyou _(even though they were no longer together)_ would always be the first choice next to Kagome.

"Alright," she said firmly. "I don't think you were listening at all to me. _I_ cannot go with you. _I_ need to stay home. _I_ need to do homework. And _I_ can _NOT_ go," she elucidated as she said each sentence slowly with great precision and pronounciation.

"Yeah. Of course..." he mumbled carelessly through his cell phone while the other hand remained on the wheel of his car. He was going to arrive at Kagomes house in around four minutes and she really needed to gather her things. "Anyways, you've probably wasted about five minutes of your time, so I suggest that stop trying to aruge with me and go get dressed in some warm clothes. Oh! You should probably bring a pillow and what ever heavy-ass blankets you have. It's going to be cold."

"See! There you go aga -- Wait. Cold? Why would it be cold? Where are we going? Camping?" she questioned.

Inuyasha smiled. "Not exactly. But I am glad that you've just agreed to go."

"What? No, I didn't! I never said I was going!"

"When you asked where _we_ were going, you included yourself, which means that you're coming with me," he announced as his car pulled up into the Higurashi driveway. "Listen, I've got to go. I've got to talk to someone right now. Just be ready in five minutes," he instructed as he got out of the car and walked to Kagome's front door.

"What!" she yelled. "I'M NOT GOING!"

But it was too late. Inuyasha had already hung up the phone.

"Ugh! _Idiot!_" she screamed at the phone before hanging up as well. "Why does he have to be so _stubborn!_ I told him that I have much more important things to do and I can't leave!" she told herself while she left her bed and went back to her homework.

She looked at her paper with the single sentence on it that read, _"Even though there are many different cultures all over the world, each is very important to many different people."_

She continued to stare, but nothing inspired her to write. She pushed up her glasses and grabbed a handful of her loose, raven locks close to her scalp in an attempt to release her frustration.

Finally, she threw her hand up in defeat.

There was no way she could focus on something as stupid as her report when Inuyasha had just called her and sprung something like that on her. It was just too big of a distraction.

Without giving notice, Kagome's mother suddenly entered the room with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, Kagome!" she said as her eyes began to water. "Why didn't you tell me that Inuyasha's pet fish had just died?"

Kagome looked up to her mother. _"Inuyasha's pet fish?"_

Kagome's mother went closer to her and kneeled at her feet while Kagome remained in her chair at her desk. "I know how devastated he must of felt because when I was a little girl I had a bird who I cared about deeply." Mrs.Higurashi took Kagome's hands in her own, her eyes still watery. "One day, we took him to the veterinarian's office and told us that he had a type of cancer in his wing which wouldn't allow him to fly any longer. If we didn't put him to sleep right away, he would suffer a great amount of pain until he died." She wiped her tears away, smiled, and looked back at Kagome.

Kagome looked at her mother in a perplexed manner with wide eyes. "Mama. What are you _talking_ about?"

"I'm trying to tell you that it's alright to stay the night at Inuyasha's house to help him cope with his loss since no one is there to help comfort him."

Kagome's eyes got wider due to her fear. _"What?"_ she replied short of a whisper.

Mrs.Higurashi stood up and went to the closet in the room. "Now Inuyasha has informed me that his home is experiencing a slight heater problem so you'll need to bring blankets and pillows for warmth."

Kagome stood up and cautiously approached her mother. "Mama. What on Earth are you saying?" she breathed softly. "Are you _mad_ at me or something?"

Mrs.Higurashi looked to Kagome and smiled. "No, darling. Of course not. I just think that when your friend is in need of comfort that you should be there for them!"

"But mother! He _is_ _a boy!_" Kagome said trying her best not to raise her voice.

Kagome's mother sighed and gave her a somewhat dissapointed look. "Kagome..." She stopped and shook her head and pushed the blanket and pillow into her hands. "Just go, darling. Have fun. Live a little. Enjoy your life. But be _safe_," she advised in a soft speech and left Kagome's presence.

As soon as Kagome's mother closed the door, Kagome looked to the pillow and blanket. She knew that her mother was just excited about how her daughter had finally found a boy that was (_pretending to be_, actually) interested in her. It was just a big change that Mrs.Higurashi knew only how to embrace it instead of sheltering Kagome like some parents do once they realize what stage in life their children are at.

But Kagome was angry; not at her mother, but at Inuyasha. He tricked her mother and she was not going to just sit there and let her mother feed off of his lying.

"Mother!" she yelled as she ran out of the room, the blanket and pillow were still in her hands. "Mom! There's something that I need to tell you! Inuyasha is --"

She stopped what she was about to say as soon as she saw the silver haired teenage boy slouching on her couch next to her mother.

"-- here."

"Kagome," he said sadly. "I am _so_ _glad_ that your mother has allowed you to stay with me tonight to get over my troubles." He then looked to Mrs.Higurashi. "Thank you so much!"

Mrs.Higurashi smiled. "Please, it's no trouble at all. Kagome is glad to help."

"But mo --" Kagome began, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Well!" he said, jumping up from the couch. "Let's get going, Kagome!"

"_Going?_ Mother! You can't be seriously thinking of sending me off with --"

"No, Kagome! You'll be find in your pajamas, _really!_" Inuyasha announced. "Now," he started as he approached Kagome, "let's go!" he said as he picked Kagome up bridal style and headed out the front door. "Thanks again, Mrs.Higurashi!"

"Hey!" Kagome let out.

"Alright, now don't stay up too late, Kagome! I don't want to hear from your teachers that you missed school due from over sleeping tomorrow!" she called after the couple and closed the door.

(-)

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in the car. "Where the hell are we going? Why did you lie to my mother? And _why_ are we going in the opposite direction of your house?" Kagome demanded from her seat in the car.

"Like I told you, we're going to this place that's really special to me and my friends, and it just happens to be the other way from my house. Oh, and I'm sorry about lying to your mom, but I knew you wouldn't agree on your own free will, _so_.. yeah."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled once again.

"Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. You should take note of that too. It's very important in the world of popularity."

Kagome huffed, crossed her arms, and leaned back in her seat.

'We are totally opposite!' Kagome concluded in her mind. 'I would never stoop so low as to tricking someone like this! It's almost like I'm a cat and he's a dog!.. Well, he's more like the cat because they actually trick people,' she reasoned, but then thought, 'but he's _a_ _dog_!'

Kagome sighed this time and looked to Inuyasha. He could feel her eyes on his skin so he simply asked, "What?"

"Inuyasha?" she began kindly, not bothering to watch the road any longer. "Could you please tell me where we're going? I mean, you pretty much did trick me into coming, so the least you could do is tell me, right?"

Inuyasha could feel her eyes boring a hole into his skull and tried his best not to pry his own eyes from the road, but he couldn't resist and looked at her. She looked so sad.

He sighed as well and brought his view back to the road. "Alright, Higruashi. I'll tell you. Have you ever heard of the haunted house up in the hills? The one where that man went crazy and murdered his wife and children and chopped up their bodies?"

Kagome's eyes widened for the third time that night.

_"Yes..."_ she said slowly.

"Yeah. We're not going there," he smiled, earning a punch in the arm from Kagome. "We're actually going to Mount Mitake and we'll probably be there till morning."

(-)

a/n: Ooh! A cliffie! It's been a while since I actually felt a cliff-hanger like this one. I'm very excited about the next chapter... Although, I didn't really like this one too much. It was all just talking and not enough action, you know? (Ha. It's kinda like I'm reviewing for my own chapter...) Anyways, I just wanted to get this part out now or else you guys would of had a hecka long chapter to read in about three more weeks. I don't think you all wanted that, now did you!

And a little thanks for the readers under the anonymous names! Just letting you know that I still acknowledge you all! -hearts-

Next Chapter: Under the Stars With You, Inuyasha!

drvnkrazee


	10. Under the Stars With You Pt I

a/n: Well, I'm back and with the new chapter, but it was WAY too long to fit into one chapter (even though this one is very long) so it's gonna be duo. Plus, I was able to get this chapter out sooner than normal because I had written out all of my thoughts beforehand AND I had gotten very sick and ditched class. It was horrible though -- I was spewing left and right and I had almost broke a temperature of almost 101 degrees. :P But it's cool now. I'm better. 

**_XxX_**

(-) (-) (-)

**_Under the Stars With You, Inuyasha/Pt. I_**

(-) (-) (-)

**_XxX_**

"Mount Mitake?" Kagome asked while looking at Inuyasha. "Isn't that mountain famous for it's Shinto Shrine?"

"Yup," Inuyasha nodded.

"Are we going there? To the shrine?"

Inuyasha half snorted. "Ha. No. None of us are like most of the older people and the tourists that go there to witness sacred spirits take the form of useless crap. We go there to camp out."

"Camp out?" she cried. She hated camping for many reasons and really wanted to just jump out of the car right now. "Why are we going camping?"

"Would you stop asking that? I'm getting tired of hearing you ask the same exact question when I've already told you the answer a couple hundred times!" he said irritably.

Kagome looked down to her pink and blue pajama pants that Inuyasha had bought her with a frown. Why was he getting so upset? Wasn't it he who stole her from her home and forced her to come with him.

Kagome suddenly looked up. That was a question he hadn't answered yet!

She turned her head to him. "Well, then, why did you have to bring me? Why couldn't you have just went by yourself?"

Inuyasha's hands gripped tightly around the wheel. What was wrong with this girl? It was always questions with her! Why couldn't she just accept what was happening and go with the flow? Was it that hard?

He exhaled through his nostrils to keep his anger controlled. He didn't say a word and kept looking foward.

Kagome kept staring at him, wanting an answer, but when he didn't respond she crossed her arms again and stared at the road angrily.

"Stupid hanyou..." she muttered purposely.

_"WHAT?"_

(-)

After the long and quiet drive, Inuyasha finally pulled off of the road and onto a side parking lot that was located beside the foot of Mount Mitake. There were several cars parked there as well, but it was too dark for Kagome to tell how many were actually there. Inuyasha honked his horn several short times and parked next to _(what seemed like)_ a small two-doored dark blue car.

"Alright, Kagome. I want you to go see Kagura and tell her that you need to borrow some clothes," Inuyasha told as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened his car door.

"Kagura?" Kagome asked as she looked out the window and unbuckled her belt as well. "But where is she? I can't even see her!"

Inuyasha shut his door and chose to ignore her before she started asking even more annoying questions.

Once she got out of the car, she watched Inuyasha walk away to a group of boys that she could only see the figures of.

She slammed the door shut hastily and looked around for Kagura. "Jeez. What crawled up _his_ ass and died?" she asked in a bored tone as she hugged her self for warmth. She began walking in the opposite direction of Inuyasha and followed the sound of female voices and saw several other people.

Immediatly, she heard Ayame's voice. Soon, Yura's came as well; her horribly high voice was very easy to define. But then came a voice that she didn't expect to hear -- Sango's.

"Sango?" Kagome called out suddenly, looking to the figures of what she thought to be the girls' group.

"Kagome?" returned Sango's voice.

"Oh, my goodness! Sango!" Kagome said excitedly as she began to run forward and hug the body that she could make out most to like Sango.

'Kagome?' Yura asked mentally. 'I know that I've heard that name somewhere before...'

"Hey, Kags!" Ayame said happily.

"I didn't know that you were going to be here!" Kagome stated as she felt Sango's arms embrace her softly. At least she picked the right girl to hug.

Sango laughed lightly. "And I had no idea that you, _of all people_, would be here!" she admitted as she released her. "What are you doing here!"

Kagome could see the out-line of Sango's face due to the rays the moon was giving off.

"Oh, man. Inuyasha stole me away from home and brought me here..." Kagome said somewhat playfully.

"I swear! I wish Kouga would be like that with me! Inuyasha can be such the romantic sometimes..." Ayame giggled.

"Heh. Yeah. The romantic..." Kagome agreed sarcastically.

Suddenly, several small, round beams of light flashed the girls.

"Alright, ladies. I've got the flashlights for the hike into the woods tonight," came Kagura's voice and figure as she gave each memeber of the small circle a flashlight. "Now, all we have to do is -- _Kags?_ My god! Aren't you cold?" Kagura asked as she approached Kagome.

"Freezing," Kagome smiled as she accepted the flashlight. "Inuyasha told me to ask if I could borrow some clothes, actually."

"You can borrow some of mine!" Sango offered as she grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her away from the group and to the dark blue car Inuyasha had parked next to. Sango opened the passenger door and motioned for Kagome to get in the back seat. "My bag is the one on the left," she pointed with her flashlight. "Borrow whatever you want. I'll stand gaurd."

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome answered as she got in and began to change her clothes.

The door was still open, but Sango stood in front of it to block anyone from viewing Kagome. Of course, her back was to Kagome to give her some privacy, but Sango just wanted to jump in the car as well and ask Kagome what in the world was she thinking!

Ever since she witnessed her and Inuyasha talking in the gym that day, her feelings about Kagome were that of dissapointment. What was the real reason Kagome and Inuyasha were dating? Was he just using her to prove that he had gotten over Kikyou like so many of those movies that she's seen before? Did _she_ know that?

Sango glanced back quickly to Kagome, who was just getting a shirt on over her bare chest, then looked foward again. There was no way that her friend could have known that she was being used by him. She must have thought that he had genuine interest in her and agreed to become his girlfriend. 'Poor Kagome...' Sango thought. 'How can I let her know the truth without breaking her heart?'

"Alright, Sango. Let's go now!" Kagome said. Sango smiled and got out of the way.

Just as the two re-grouped with the girls, another car pulled up, and parked on the other side of the small parking lot. At once, Inuyasha came over to Kagome's group and confronted Kagura.

"Is that someone you know?" Inuyasha asked as the boys started coming over as well. "I thought that this was all who was coming," he told, pointing his thumb over his shoulder and towards the arrival of the most recent car.

As Kagura looked over to the car, she inhaled sharply. "Oh, no! I am so sorry, Inuyasha! I forgot to tell you!" she said.

Inuyasha looked to the car then back to her; the rest of the group just watched in curiousity. "Why? Who is that?"

"You see, I invited Kikyou --"

_"You invited Kikyou!"_ Inuyasha whispered, but the expression on his face looked as if he was yelling. "_Why_ would you invite her!" he asked as he looked back to the car.

"Because she is _still_ our friend and this is as much _her_ tradition as it is _ours!_" she replied in the same tone. "But...," Kagura started as she, as well as the rest of the group, looked to the car and saw Kikyou exit from the passenger side. "I think she brought Naraku with her too..."

"What!" Inuyasha whispered again as he brought his hands up to his dog ears in a pained expression. "He was invited too? What the hell! He wasn't supposed to join us, Kagura! Even if he is your step-brother!"

Kagome, along with the rest of the group, just watched, not knowing what to do. Inuyasha quickly brought his hands down and wheeled his head about to see Naraku exiting the car.

"No, Inuyasha! I didn't invite him nor did I want him to come! But he _is_ Kikyou's new boyfriend and any person connected to us like that is always welcome, _even_ if you don't like him!"

Of course everyone who wasn't Kagome or Inuyasha was very confused right now. Didn't he have Kagome with him? Why should he be worried about Kikyou when he had her?

When Kagura didn't answer, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand; she had no idea why she did, but it did cause his ramblings to stop.

Inuyasha turned back around and came face to face with Kagome. He looked back at her with guilt. He was being so rude to her earlier that evening, but she was there supporting him.

He tightened his grip around her hand in return and steadied his gaze on her face. "Whatever. That's fine, Kagura. Just make sure that Naraku and I don't cross paths alone," he warned as he began to drag Kagome away from the group and started walking onto a course on the side of the mountain leading upwards.

Everyone stared at the two from their original spots in silence until Kouga finally sighed and said, "Poor 'Yash. It looks like he still has feelings for Kikyou, but has a hottie like Kags all over him. Ha! It must suck to be h -- _Ow!_ Ayame!"

Ayame pulled back her elbow from Kouga's gut and followed after the couple, flashlight in hand.

Miroku smiled and held out his arm to Sango. "Shall we, m'lady?"

Sango smiled softly and wrapped his arm around his. "I guess we shall."

"Are we leaving now?" Kikyou asked as she and Naraku got to what was left of the group. Yura handed her and Naraku a flashlight.

Kagura turned her head from Inuyasha to Kikyou, then back to Inuyasha. "I guess so..." she said, then started off after everyone else.

"Damn," Kouga muttered as he rubbed the area where Ayame elbowed him. He then shot his up and smiled at Kikyou. "Hey. How ya doing?"

(-)

During the hike, everyone stayed together, but managed to leave a decent amount of space between every other couple. Inuyasha and Kagome were leading the pack and were a fair distance ahead of them. Kouga was not too far behind with Ayame pushing him along. Miroku had never left Sango's side and had Kikyou and Naraku trailing behind. Lastly, there was Kagura and Yura.

It was mostly quiet, aside from the few crickets chirping, the noises of the wind swimming through the leaves of the trees, and... well... Kouga and Miroku singing from the top of their lungs to each other. But aside from that, it was a peaceful night.

"Oi! Would you two be quiet!" Kagome could hear Ayame yell.

"I know! You two are horrible!" agreed Yura.

Kagome looked back to see nothing but beams of light flashing, but knew that everyone was there, and smiled. She loved how everyone was so happy that night and how much fun they were when they were around each other. This night was so exciting and different.

By now, Inuyasha had fully in twined his fingers with Kagome's and hadn't let go since. Occasionally, she would look up to him to see if he was aware of their current "hand holding" situation, but it appeared that he only cared about meeting the destination desired by the gang.

Yet, that's when Kagome realized that she didn't even know _where_ they were heading! All Inuyasha ever mentioned was a tradition, which didn't explain much, and a shrine, which he said they weren't going to. And certainly Ayame or Kagura didn't mention anything about it either.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly as he glanced over in her direction. "You're not nagging or whining like normal," he smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. He was still an asshole.

"_No.._ I was just wondering how much farther it is..." she replied softly.

"Are you getting tired? Because I can give you a ride..." he offered as he stopped walking.

"A ride? Like a... _bike_ ride?" she asked stupidly.

It was Inuyasha's turn to roll his eyes. "_Noo..._ I meant a _ride_," he repeated as he nodded to his back.

"You mean," -Kagome's eyes got wide- "like, on _you?_"

"Well, I certainly don't have a car or anything in my pocket," he answered sarcastically.

Kagome's eyes darted nervously from Inuyasha's _... beautiful..._ face to the direction of their companions.

She couldn't get a _'ride'_ from him! It would be strange. Maybe if the two were alone she would agree, but something like that would just feel too awkward to her. It would feel unnecessary for her at the moment. The geek in her didn't want to even be holding his hand. She had been fighting her first-born instincts all evening and held his hand for the _new_ her.

Of course, deep down, _Kags_ just wanted to jump on his back and command him through the woods like his owner because she was quite tired of walking on her incredibly sore feet (they had been hiking for about an hour or two) and wasn't rather fond of getting hit in the face by low branches with prickly leaves. That, and she also wanted a reason to get closer to Inuyasha. She was finding him more and more enchanting these past few days they had spent with each other, but she would certainly never admit _that_ to anyone.

Unfortunately for _'Kags'_, the shy and embarrassed Kagome took over and she shook her head violently, released his hand from her grasp, and pressed on through the forest leaving Inuyasha to watch her fading figure puzzled. He followed after her.

'Where is she going? Doesn't she know that _she_ doesn't know where she is going? She's going off of the trail!' Inuyasha thought.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked once he caught up with her.

"Yeah. I'm great. Why'd you ask?" she asked, trying to distance herself from him without seeming too obvious. 'Great. Where am I going? I don't even know where I'm _supposed_ to be going!'

"Well," he started, dodging the plants and branches near his face, "you seemed cool when we started out with this little quest -- you stayed by me, held my hand, was actually quiet for once -- but once I asked if you wanted me to carry you, you kinda zoned out, freaked and... and... if I'm not stupid, I'd say your trying to get away from me," he told honestly as he reached out for her hand.

She pulled her hand away quickly as she felt his touch and turned to face him smiling. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just stopped holding your hand because you were... starting to get sweaty," she lied.

_"Sweaty?"_ he reiterated angrily in disbelief. He didn't sweat on his hands! "Bitch, why can't you just tell me what's on your mind?"

"Nothing is on my mind, _asshole!_ _Just.._ Just leave me alone!" she almost yelled as she turned around blindly and walked away quickly and from his sight.

"Kags!" he yelled, slugging in her direction. _"Kags!"_

When she didn't answer he picked up his pace. "Kagome!" He shined his flashlight in front of his way. "Kago-" He stopped and looked to the figure of an unconscious girl on the forest floor. _"Oh shit!"_ he cried as he rushed down to her side. "Kagome? _Kagome!_" he yelled as he lifted her up and started slapping her face lightly. "Kagome! Kagome, if you don't wake up I'll.. I'll kiss you -- _on the mouth!_ And I know how much you would hate that!" he threatened the poor girl.

He suddenly saw her eyes flutter open.

"Kagome?" he said softly.

"Ow. My head..." she let out before returning to her previous state once again and left Inuyasha to talk to her sleeping body.

"Your head?" he asked as he lifted his flashlight up to her forehead. There was a large red bump covered in dirt and bark above her right eyebrow. He then flashed it up above his own head and saw that there was a fairly thick branch not too high above him. He looked down to her again and smiled. He scooped her into his arms and grabbed her fallen light. "You are _definitely_ the biggest dork I know," he whispered as he brushed the dirt from her face and kissed her sore spot tenderly.

He then kissed it again.. _and again.._ and soon, without realizing it, he moved away from the top of her head and down to her soft lips. It was just a chaste kiss, but it made him grin as he removed his lips from her own. "I don't know what it is about you, Kagome Higurashi. You never cease to make me smile... _limp_," he indicated as he lifted up her arm and dropped it, which just fell back down immediatly to her side, chuckled, and lifted up her legs, "_geeky_, and all."

_"INUYASHA!"_ Kouga yelled from behind him, causing Inuyasha to jump and slam his head (and his precious ears) into the branch he took note hovering above him just minutes before.

Ah!Mother_fuck!"_ Inuyasha yelled in response.

Soon, Miroku, Sango, and the others came running behind Kouga.

"Inuyasha," Kouga repeated again loudly, "just what the _hell_ were you doing to Kags!" Everyone looked at the situation and pointed accusing eyes at Inuyasha.

_"Rape..."_ Naraku murmured to Kagura, who hit him sharply in the arm. "Ow!"

"Inuyasha..?" Kikyou asked quietly, staring at him with confused eyes.

"This doesn't seem like what it looks like," Inuyasha told in a pained voice. "Kags got knocked out by a branch and I was just _picking_ _her_ _up!"_

Kouga looked terrified, as did the rest of the group.

"_Or_ how do we know that _you_ didn't knock _her_ out with a _branch?"_ Miroku asked in a joking manner.

"Shut the hell up, Miroku!" Inuyasha hissed.

Suddenly, Sango closed the distance between herself and Inuyasha and approached Kagome's body with a flashlight in hand.

"Be quiet, you guys," Sango commanded. She raised her light to Kagome's face and examined the bump. Sango sighed. "It doesn't look like she hit her head too hard, but we should really wake her up. You're not supposed to sleep for several hours once you've had a concussion," Sango announced.

"Alright. I'll wake her once we reach our spot."

"Okay, but we need to get there soon."

"It's just around the corner... _Moutain... Treeee..."_ Miroku told in his usual jovial tone.

Sango nodded and Inuyasha walked hastily away.

Kouga raced up to Inuyasha. "I'll take her. I can get her there alot faster than you can," he said, not trying to sound like the better man.

"Kouga, I can handle it."

"_No_, seriously, Inuyasha. Let me," Kouga begged.

Inuyasha stopped walking, letting everyone else pass the three of them. For the first time during his whole experience with Kagome, as he looked at the look on Kouga's face, Inuyasha felt jealousy grasp him.

_He_ wanted to be the one to carry her. _He_ wanted to be the one to bring her there. _He_ wanted to care for her.

He didn't want Kouga touching her!

He sighed though. He was right. Kouga was quicker than him and could get Kagome there faster. He was his best friend next to Miroku, but he trusted him more with Kagome than that lecher.

"Okay. Just be quick," he told as he passed Kagome to him.

Kouga smiled a brilliant smile. "No need to worry. She'll always be safe with me."

(-)

(-)

a/n: Heh! **FINISHED!**... _With this part..._ I hate that it's a two-parter, but I wanted everything to be under one chapter, but that looked like a no-go once I got through half of this section. Sorry, if the romance wasn't what you expected it to be, but hey -- it's only half of the _REAL_ chapter! And besides... at least he kissed her, right? Well, review and I'll try to get the next part out as soon as my health and time will allow!

Next Chapter: Under the Stars W/ You, Inuyasha/Pt.2

drvnkrazee


	11. Under the Stars With You Pt II

a/n: Hello once again faithful readers. I apologize for the longer update, but something unexpected occurred here on the site and it freaked me out. I found an author who had copied a great deal of my story and claimed it as their own -- whether it be certain scenes with slight differences, Kagome's appearance throughout the beginning of the story, the name of the story, or the diary entries. **OR** even the lines! 

For god's sake! _The lines?_

Come on, people! Don't _copy_ me! Be original. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm overreacting, but come on! None of you will ever truly know how infuriated I felt when I found this. At first, I just laughed at it because I thought, "Hey! This author had some diary idea for a story as well," and I thought I would indulge myself be reading it. But as I got further, I realized that this person had so many similar plots and ideas like my own and it turned out that this person had ACTUALLY read my story before.

Their story plot _**WAS**_ my story plot!

I was pissed! _AHH!_ I AM PISSED! I am pissed more now because everyone believes **THEIR** story is awesome! It's just... GAH _(clenches fists)_!

To be honest, when I first started to write this story, I got the idea from another story on the site as well, except it wasn't about a geek wanting to be cool; it was just about the thoughts of a preppy teenage Kagome who always fantasized about Inuyasha, the boy in her class, or the things she didn't like doing (like getting a shot), and it didn't have a story plot at all! It was just random entries of her babbling on and on! I thought of this from my own mind, whether or not it may seem cliché to you. It just... _(sighs)_... it just enraged me to no extent. You all have no idea.

But enough of my provoked ramblings. To the chapter that you've all waited for so patiently.

(And to the plagiarist of this story: I hope that you plan on confronting me about this... And you know EXACTLY who you are.)

**XxX**

(-) (-) (-)

**Under the Stars With You, Inuyasha/Pt.2**

(-) (-) (-)

**XxX**

When the group finally got to the desired area, the beauty that was portrayed once a year took their breath away. It was a fairly large gazebo that sat on the edge of the mountain with a small bare area in the center for a fire. It wasn't quite at the top, but it was high enough for the teens to get a stupendous view of the festival lights illuminating from the valley below and even from their city.

Plants, such as ivy and rose bushes, were growing freely around the columns and the surrounding floor of the shelter. Additionally, many other beautiful plants were hovering around the place; it seemed like thier area was cast aside for special treatment from the mountain.

Everyone sat around the camp fire. Each were preoccupied with different things, like gathering more wood for the slowing dimming flames, finding whatever food they had packed to eat, or busy flirting with whoever caught their eye, and mainly stayed focus on theirselves.

Kagome gently tapped the bandage wrapped around the top of her head, wincing every time she pushed too hard. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at this girl. If it hurt so badly to touch it, why was she pushing on it repetitively?

"You know, I think that you would save yourself a great deal of pain if you'd just quit touching that bump of yours," Inuyasha voiced from his seat several paces away from her own.

Kagome quit touching her bandages and looked to him. "Are you sure that I walked into a branch? Are you sure that a branch didn't, like, come flying from out of the sky and clobber me?" she asked, ignoring Inuyasha's previous statement, and continued to touch it.

The two of them were the furthest away from the fire and from everyone else, close to the edge from under the roof.

He chuckled lightly. "Heh. Nah. You ran pretty hard into that thing though."

"I guess so, huh?" She sighed and got up from her seat on the dirtied floor.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he followed her with his eyes.

"To the bathroom," she answered and she began to walk away and into the woods.

"Good. I'll come with you," he replied as he began to get up as well.

Kagome stopped and turned around. "Inuyasha! You can't come with me!" she said diffidently.

Inuyasha actually looked bewildered as if what she had just told him was something completely new to the world. "I can't? Why not?" he asked as he stood in place.

Kagome gently walked down the small stairs that were provided at the foot of the gazebo.

"Because! I can't go in front of you! Plus, I'm not letting you around me without my underwear on, you pervert!" she replied softly as she reached the bottom step and walked into the woods.

"Hey!" he said following after her. "What if someone tries to kidnap you? Or if you pass out or something?"

Kagome turned around sharply. "I'll be fine! Now, just leave me alone, alright?" she told as she wheeled back around and continued into the forest.

"Damn... Moody bitch," he muttered as his hands dove shyly into his pockets and started walking back.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Where'd Kags go?" Kouga called from his uncomfortable seat from under Ayame.

"Yeah. You didn't let her go off on her own did you?" Ayame added.

Inuyasha plopped down closer to the fire and his friends. At the moment, Kouga was sitting across from Inuyasha (the fire in between them) with Ayame on his lap. On Inuyasha's right, Sango was lying down on her sleeping bag with Miroku sitting on the edge by her sock-covered feet. Since Inuyasha had come closer and Kagome was now gone, Naraku and Kikyou were the couple furthest away as they sat next to each other against one of the columns on the right. Finally, to Inuyasha's left, Kagura and Yura were spread out together over the blanket they had brought.

Inuyasha shrugged carelessly. "She went to the bathroom or whatever. She didn't want me coming with her..."

"You let her go _by herself?_" Miroku voiced as his hand silently crept towards Sango's rear end.

"Yeah! So? She wouldn't have let me go with her anyway!" Inuyasha defended.

"She's probably done by now," Sango said as she began to sit up from her side postition, which resulted in Miroku's hand shooting quickly back to his side before Sango noticed what he was planning on doing. "I should go look for her."

"No, wait!" Kouga yelled as he pushed Ayame crudely to the floor and stood up.

_"Hey, jerk! I was sitting there!"_

"I'll go!"

_"Woah! Woah!"_ Inuyasha said as he began to stand up too. "I think I should go. She is my girlfriend, after all!"

Inuyasha didn't catch the disapproving stares coming from practically the whole bunch when he called her his girlfriend. Everyone -- well, _basically_ everyone -- had their doubts about how true the relationship was between the two of them. Kikyou thought they were dating for revenge on her, Sango thought Kagome was being used, Kouga just didn't like Inuyasha dating her, and Yura was beginning to grow more suspicious Kagome with each meeting.

"Tell you what," Miroku said as he began to stand up as well, "_I'll_ go find her..."

_"SIT DOWN, MIROKU!"_ the group contradicted loudly. Immediately, Miroku floated back down to his sitting postition.

"_I_ should go find her! I'm the one who actually _brought_ her here!" Kouga argued.

"That doesn't mean that you have any right to go chasing after her every five minutes! You don't know her like I do!" Inuyasha retorted.

"The same goes for you!" Sango countered as she stood up as well to join the fight. "I know her better and we're best frie --_ PERVERT!_" she yelled suddenly as she turned around and punched Miroku.

It was okay though. He looked pretty happy as he went face down with a swollen bump on the top of his head.

_"Ha!_ _Nice one!"_ Kouga smiled as he gave Miroku the thumbs up.

"Don't encourage him!" Sango yelled as she punched Kouga in the arm.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha said as he leaned over and flicked Sango in the arm. "There's no hitting allowed!"

By now, the rest of the gang knew to just stay out of this whole argument, but Kikyou couldn't help but roll her eyes in annoyance. It was just some stupid girl going to urinate by a bush. She didn't need any assistance to get back! If she walked the trail to the bush, she could walk back! Simple as that!

"Oh! Now you're asking for it!" Kouga growled as he pinched Inuyasha arm.

"Ow! That's not fair, bastard!"

Kikyou sighed and began to climb over the edge of elevated floor of the gazebo and on to the floor of the forest.

"Where are you going, love?" Naraku asked as he pulled her hand back towards him, not allowing her to leave just yet. Her feet were planted on the grass but her torso and chest were still over the floor.

"I'm just going to go and find that girl. She seems to be bothering everyone," she answered she smiled softly as pointed towards Kouga, Sango, and Inuyasha with her thumb.

Naraku nodded then reached over and pulled her face to his. His tongue slithered into her mouth lustfully as she grabbed his hand back in return. With just her eyes, she hatefully looked to Inuyasha, deeply wishing that he would witness their kiss. But it was no use; the fool was still stuck arguing.

She turned her gaze back to Naraku and closed her eyes.

A part of her wanted to cry because of many reasons as the kiss continued. The first was that she missed _his_ kisses. She missed the feeling _his_ strong body against hers. And deep down she missed Inuyasha and felt as though she missed her chance at eternal love with him. The second part was that when ever she would kiss Naraku or have foreplay with him... she felt dirty.

At first, her feelings of this thought weren't bad, but were exciting, fantastic, and enrapturing! But now, as she would feel his hands and kisses roam across her body, it was a terrible feeling.

She couldn't help but feel cheap and disgusting. The reason because of this was that Naraku began to have a creepy air about him as she would feel his hand crawl up her shirt or down her skirt. It wasn't exciting anymore, it wasn't fantastic anymore, and it was enrapturing anymore.

And she hated it.

She wanted him back.

She hated Kags.

And she wanted her to disappear.

But it wasn't _her_ fault; Kikyou blamed herself. If it wasn't for her thrill seeking, she could have still been with the man she really loved. Instead, he was with some hussy he probably hired to make her jealous and didn't even love while she was when a man that gave her the worse kind of chills.

She had to set things right, but first, she had to deal with Kags.

Kikyou released her lips from Naraku's and gave him a fraudulent smile.

"I'm leaving..."

(-)

_"Eww... eww.. eww!"_ Kagome whined as she tried her best not to urinate on herself. "I _hate_ camping! This is disgusting!"

At last she was done and sheepishly looked around for something to wash her hands with.

"Oh.. That's right," she said aloud. "There _is_ no freakin' sink in the middle of the freakin' woods!" she partially screamed.

She huffed and began to walk in the direction she thought the gazebo was in. She hadn't really took note of where she was heading in the first place, but thought that wouldn't be a big deal. But then again, she forgot that she had wondered further than she wanted on account of the possibility of Inuyasha peeping on her.

"Okay. Now did I go pass _this_ tree...?" she asked herself as she looked at a tree with pinecones resting in it, "Or _this_ tree?"

She turned around and pointed her flashlight up to the other trees.

"Oh! All these stupid trees look the same!"

"Actually, they're quite different," came a voice from behind Kagome. Kagome let out a short scream and whipped around to see Kikyou standing by one of the trees she had noted earlier.

_"Oh!"_ Kagome sighed, letting her body loosen as she saw the familiar face. "Kikyou! It's just you..."

Kikyou smiled lightly and approached Kagome, keeping her light focused on the ground.

"Yes... I thought that you could use a little help finding your way back. Everyone was starting to get a little..." she searched for the word she need as she briefly looked up to the trees, "_riled up_, I suppose."

"Really?" Kagome smiled. "I was only gone for about ten minutes! I didn't think they would care that much!" she laughed. "I guess they're really concerned for me, huh?

Kikyou clenched her fist tightly but smiled that same light smile.

If this girl wasn't here, would every one feel the same about her if she went off alone? Or was it just _her_ they would be worried about?

_Why?_

What was so different about _her_? What seperated Kikyou from Kagome? Why wasn't Inuyasha groveling over _her_? Why was he with this tramp?

She wasn't jealous, was she?

No.. Kikyou Naichi does _not_ get jealous. Why should she get jealous over someone like her?

Kikyou glanced over Kagome. Her hair was frizzy with leaves and dirt in it, her clothes were a mess, her bandages around her head made her look stupid, and the even more ridiculous smile she had on her face just made her seem _even_ _more_ stupid to Kikyou.

No. She wasn't jealous. Kags was an innocent bystander. She was just a pawn in Inuyasha's game to get _her_ back. Kags would be gone soon...

"Ha... I guess so..."

"So, you want to head back now?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Sure..." she answered as she turned back and started walking. Suddenly, she stopped and wheeled back around. "You know, I actually want to show you something. You don't mind, do you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Oh. _No!_ Of course not!" Kagome said unreluctantly. 'How often is it that someone like me gets to spend time with a queen like Kikyou!'

(-)

Kikyou kept up a face pace and Kagome was always right behind her.

"So, where are we going, Kikyou?" Kagome called.

"You'll see, Kags," Kikyou responded.

Kagome sighed sadly. "Ohh... How come nobody ever tells me where we're going?" she mumbled to herself.

After several more minutes of walking, the two girls came into a clearing of grass, flowers, and pink cherry blossom trees that had the traditional Japanese lamps hanging in them.

"Oh!" Kagome breathed. _"It's beautiful!"_ she told Kikyou as she stepped forward and looked up into one of the trees.

"I know. Isn't it?" Kikyou laughed. Not to far off was a small pond and then there was a view of the city that the kids lived in. "Come over here!" Kikyou waved as she began to walk close to the edge and sat several feet away from the cliff. Kagome followed.

When Kikyou sat down, Kagome did too and sat right beside her.

"This place is goregeous, Kikyou! What is it?"

"It's where people come to confess their love for someone to the Gods and pray for their blessings," Kikyou explained. She then looked down bashfully, a strand of her long black hair slipped to the side of her cheek. "Also, it's the place where Inuyasha and myself had our first kiss..."

Kagome looked at Kikyou in surprise. She never expected Kikyou to share such precious information like that with her. Maybe Kikyou had more heart than what Kagome had first thought?

"You see, we were all 12 years old when we came here with our parents. It was Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and myself -- we were the best of friends. Miroku's uncle was a priest at the shrine here and let us loose in the mountains. We had found that place, the gazebo, and were so excited to be there that we even engraved our names into one of the wooden columns there to make sure it was ours.

Soon, Inuyasha and I got bored while Kouga and Miroku were sleeping and went exploring. Of course, our parents were staying at the shrine and didn't mind us being alone. I just guess they were crazy," Kikyou smiled as she turned to Kagome. "I, personally, would have never let my 12 year old daughter venture around a creepy old mountain with a bunch of boys." She looked back to the city lights.

"Soon, Inuyasha and I came across this place and found out that it was called the Confession Land."

Kikyou hesitated a moment but then stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand, bringing her to one of the trees.

"Here," she said as she released Kagome's hand and placed it on the tree trunk, "is where Inuyasha told me he loved me and swore he would be with me forever," she let out somewhat angrily.

(-)

As the group lied down around the now extinguished fire, Kagome lied awake and away from everyone else.

'What was Kikyou's reason for telling me that?' Kagome thought. 'Could it be that she wanted to share some of Inuyasha's background with me? Or maybe she just wanted to bond with me?' Kagome continued as she turned her back on the rest of the group and laid on her side. 'No... From what I know about her, I don't think that she would have wanted to bond with me... She was always so rude to me and everyone else for that matter! She was such a brat!' she yelled in her mind.

'But, she seemed so sweet tonight... _Human_, almost...'

She shook the thoughts from her head. 'Whatever. I don't care... It's ridiculous!' she concluded then closed her eyes to try to sleep. A moment had gone by before she opened her eyes again due to a noise.

_"Kags?"_ someone suddenly whispered behind her.

Kagome turned her body partially around and came to see Inuyasha crouching over her.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"Are you awake?"

Kagome snickered, closed her eyes, and settled to the position on her side. "No. I'm just talking to you because I'm sleeping and _dreaming_ about all of this!" she joked at his obvious question.

_"Ha ha,"_ he laughed sarcastically.

Kagome giggled slightly. "Hey, could you remind me tomorrow to thank Kagura for lending me this sleeping bag? It was really nice for her to do this," she asked as she snuggled deeper into its warmth.

"Yup. Will do," he replied.

Kagome heard him rise and heard his footsteps leaving her. She sighed softly and returned to her attempt at falling asleep, occasionally swatting at any bugs that were brave enough to land on her face.

Suddenly, Kagome heard footsteps approaching her again and the sound of another sleeping bag drop beside her.

"You don't mind if I sleep near you, do ya?" she heard Inuyasha ask.

"W-well.. Actually, I --"

"Good. I'm glad that you don't!" he interrupted as he dropped to the ground and scooted closer to her.

"Inuyasha! I need to warn you! I don't think I'll feel comfortable with you so close to me like this!" Kagome whispered as she turned to face him. "I mean --"

She was cut off as she saw how close he actually was to her. There bodies were merely centimeters away from each others and all there was to seperate them were blankets.

"Relax, Kagome. I promise I won't do anything to make you think ill of me. You have my word," he swore. "Okay?"

Kagome couldn't speak, so she just nodded. She was too overwhelmed with so many different emotions that she didn't know what to do. Every time they were close like this, she felt as though she were a helpless rodent in a cat chase. He made her immobile and made her feel weak.

"Good. Now, are you cold?" he asked her.

Once again, Kagome just nodded.

"Well, you should be! It's still winter! I mean we must be insane to come out here every year like this," he laughed softly. "Now, turn around."

Kagome did as she was told and she turned around. Abruptly, she felt the zipper to her bag undo and heard as Inuyasha's bag's zipper do the same. She then felt her _(now open)_ bag slide underneath her and go towards Inuyasha. He placed his blanket over the both of them and pulled her closer to him, her back to his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his face was in the crook of her neck.

"Are you comfortable?" he whispered. His breaths hit her neck hard, yet gently, and it began to drive her insane. She was at war with her self as she struggled to not just turn on him there and kiss him.

"Why do you guys do this?" she asked as she moved her head to face him, not wanting that glorious torture any longer. "I mean, why do you come here every year at the same time? What's the tradition?"

"Oh, yeah! I never told you about that, did I?" he smiled. "Okay, well, it's not really a tradition... It's more like a... _promise_."

"A promise?" Kagome repeated.

"Yeah. A promise. See, back when Kouga, Miroku, Kikyou, and my self were younger, we came up here to visit Miroku's uncle. I think we were, like, 10 -- _no_ -- 12 years old. He worked at that shrine I was telling you about. It was the only time we had ever came up here but we had so much fun. We were all so cool with each other then too..."

"Were you all best friends?" Kagome asked, remembering Kikyou's similar story.

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Yeah. I guess you could say that. Anyways, two years later, Miroku's uncle died from a tumor that had developed in his brain a year after the year we came to visit. We all felt terrible about it and wanted him to know that we all still cared about him so we kinda promised that we'd come here every year in January."

"Oh.. That's so sweet of you all..." Kagome commented, trying her best to block out Kikyou and her story of her first kiss.

It just wasn't fair. Here she was with him, this beautiful boy, and she couldn't have him. She wanted to kiss him, she really did. But everytime she thought about it, or even looked at his lips, she thought of Kikyou.

"Yeah. I guess," he answered indifferently. He yawned. "Well, you better get some rest. We gotta leave early so we can get back in time for class," he told as he closed his eyes.

Kagome turned back and closed her eyes as well. 'He is so sweet...' Kagome thought. This was a whole new side of Inuyasha that she had never seen before. 'Kikyou is so lucky to have had a guy like that to give her _her_ first kiss...' Kagome thought sadly. 'Oh, man... it would be wonderful if I got my first kiss from him...'

"Good night, Kags," Inuyasha said suavely as he tightened his grip on her, leaned over and kissed the side of her neck softly but hard enough to send chills down her back.

"Oh!" Kagome let out silently as she felt the blood rush into a pool between her legs.

'Man! Where is my diary when I need it?' she thought weakly.

(-)

(-)

a/n: Alrightty. I'm done with this part. I originally wanted to add more, but I thought that this was enough... for now. Until next time, my sweets! Review!

Next Chapter: These Things Happen

drvnkrazee


	12. These Things Happen

a/n: Okay, several messages for you! Please read them! 

1 -- Guess what? We're now about halfway through the story, so do you all know what that means? ...That's right! The end of "Diary: From Geek to Chic" is coming soon!

Now, I can't give you an exact estimate on how many chapters I have left on because I didn't expect myself to take so long on the whole romance thing (thank you very much by the way on that comment, inuyashafreek4ever), but I'm just gradually rolling into it. I believe that when writing, I must slowly make it grow as opposed to springing it on you guys like some writers do. But once again -- The end is near!

2 -- I appreciate your support on the plagiarism. It means a lot to me that so many of you stood behind me and were threatening to sue them. (sweat drop) It's not necessary, but I thank you. The author and I had a talk with one another and came to a few arrangements. They were very understanding about it and we're fine now.

3 -- Finally, I'd like to clue in you few in the dark -- Yes. Kagome did start her period in that last little bit. Some of you were terribly confused and some of you just disregarded it all together. I'm sorry I didn't make it clearer. I'll just have to go back and rewrite that last part. And the reason I made her start it is because I wanted it to make it seem more believable that no matter where you are, no matter how good of a situation you're in, and no matter who you are... something bad will always find a way to visit you... Plus, I thought it'd be funny... :D

Well, I hope that cleared up some things for you all! Enjoy chapter 12!

XxX

(-) (-) (-)

These Things Happen

(-) (-) (-)

XxX

"Wednesday, January 7 (it's probably like 2 in the morning or something...)

Dear Diary,

you wanna know how things possibly couldn't get any worse? I'll tell you: By me -- Oh! Wait a minute! Things HAVE gotten worse! The worst possible freaking thing has happened! I would write down the whole situation, but I'm running out of room on this napkin. Plus, eyeliner doesn't exactly help save space either. But, long story short? I got my period this evening. Freakin' fabulous, right? No..."

Kagome leaned back and sighed as she placed the now dulled pencil in her pocket, and placed the napkin that she had scribbled on in her other pocket. She would have to save that little entry and staple it in her diary or something.

Previously, once Kagome had felt the blood trickle down her leg, she immediately excused herself from Inuyasha and ran to Sango, who, in return, ran to Kagura.

'Thank the gods for Kagura,' she had thought.

Kagura kindly, but probably more forcefully, asked Inuyasha if the gang could go somewhere to eat and would not take no for an answer.

"You could just give me something," Kagome had said, not wanting to interfere with the current event at hand.

"Okay... No. The woods are no place for a woman. Especially, a woman with needs," she had replied, and then the group ran out of there as fast as a cheetah after prey with Kagura screaming at them to go faster. "I'm extremely hungry and we need to leave now!"

As she sat back in the small and beige-colored booth, she looked around the dinky place. It was a small WacDonalds restaurant they had found on the side of the road as they were driving and decided to stop at once.

Behind her at the moment were Yura and Kagura. They were standing near the children's jungle gym and Kagura was currently trying to get Yura to race her to the top; she was unwilling to participate though. Then, to her far left, she saw the boys waiting in line, all pushing and shoving each other in a jovial manner as boys would often do, with the exception of both Naraku and Kikyou who were standing in the back and holding each other in a tight embrace.

Sango had gone to the bathroom, so Kagome was left to watch the tables while they were gone.

'Like anyone would try to steal a table at some stupid empty restaurant at two in the morning...' Kagome thought. In the meantime, Kagome had dug through Sango's purse and found some eyeliner and decided to write her thoughts down on a napkin provided there.

"Ugh..." She then slumped down on the table. "What am I doing here? I would never do something as ridiculous as this! Who the hell goes to a mountain in the middle of fucking winter?" Kagome asked her self quietly and taking a light note of the inappropriate word she used. She didn't like cursing too much, but she still did it. But she especially tried to avoid the 'f' word whenever she could though.

Only with her eyes, she then looked over to Inuyasha. He looked tired, as did everyone else, but he was still smiling and messing around. She smiled at him and how adorable he could be even though they had to leave.

"That's right... I forgot," she whispered. "Kags does this..." Kagome looked to Kikyou. "Inuyasha's girlfriend does this..."

She turned her gaze back to the table and sighed softly.

"How am I supposed to do this? I could never really become one of 'Them', could I? And what am I doing here with them? I mean, isn't it they that I despise? Or at least, used to despise? And isn't it they that despise the real me? Kagome Higurashi?

"Ahh! This is stupid... Why can't things just be easier in life?" she cried to her self silently.

"Hey! I got you a breakfast burger and orange juice!" Inuyasha announced cheerfully as he arrived with the dark brown tray that was holding their food.

Kagome started to rise slowly. "Oh. Thanks, Inuyasha," she responded as she scooted over to let him sit by her.

"No problem," he answered as he hungrily tore open the wrapper to his burger and gluttonously ate his food. "Ya knoh..." he said with his mouth full, "izz a goo dang tha Kaguwa wahned toh stop ann ge somethin to eet." He finally swallowed. "I'm starving!"

Kagome softly smiled at him and turned to look at her own food. She didn't feel too hungry, but decided to drink some of the juice he bought for her. She played with it more than anything as she stirred the straw in it.

"Hey..." Inuyasha said gently, noticing the sudden sadness that hovered over her. "Are you alright?"

Kagome stopped messing with her drink and looked at Inuyasha. "Well... I'm... starting to rethink this whole thing over..." she let out delicately.

"What do you mean by 'rethink'?" he asked as he placed down his food and wheeled his whole body around to face her.

"I mean... I don't think I want to do this anymore -- being Kags, that is. I ... I... I just think that if I want to be something better, I should do it, but in my own skin... as me."

"Kagome..." he almost whispered. He took a small pause then smiled lightly in a bewildered manner then looked around. Kouga, Ayame, and Miroku were staring to make their way to them. He looked back at her, grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the booth.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Ayame asked happily as they passed each other.

"Just outside for a minute or two," Inuyasha replied.

"Well, hurry back! Our food will get cold!" Kouga smiled as they walked to the table.

(-)

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whined. "Why are we out here?" she asked once the couple left the restaurant and were now in the front parking lot.

Inuyasha didn't let go of her hand until they got to his familiar red car. "Get in," he demanded, walking immediately to the driver's side to unlock the doors.

Kagome did what she was told without question and entered the vehicle.

"Inuyasha --" she began, but was cut off as he placed his finger on her lips.

"This isn't going to work. Get in the back seat," he demanded again.

"What?"

"Shh! Just do it!" he said as he nodded towards the back.

Kagome shook her head in annoyance, exited the car, and then re-entered it through the back. Inuyasha was already there seeing as he merely jumped around his chair.

"Okay, now what is this about?" Inuyasha asked as she closed the door and sat against it. "What the hell are you talking about? What do you need to rethink?"

Kagome huffed faintly and avoided locking eyes with him. "This! This whole situation! I mean, I know that we agreed upon this as a deal for me to keep your secret as being a hanyou and all --"

"Oi! Keep it down!"

"-- but I just don't feel comfortable like this anymore. I feel like I'm cheating myself."

"Whoa. Cheating yourself? That's what you think you're doing?" he asked as he scooted as close as he could to her and softly cupped her chin to get her to face him. "If anything, you're helping yourself. You're helping me!"

Kagome moved her eyes to meet his. "I'm... helping you?"

"Yes! Kagome! Yes!" he answered as he released his hold on her face and grasped her cold hands. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be that guy in the hall that never talked to you! You were a dork -- I mean, I wouldn't have gotten to know you... as well," he saved himself. He really needed to work on what he said and how he'd say it.

"But still..."

"But nothing! This change has affected so many people in such a good way, Kagome! For one, just look at you!" he said as he released her hands. "Please don't tell me that you can't look in the mirror without saying how... how... beautiful... you are..." he finished somewhat timidly.

Kagome looked down shyly and started to blush. She could feel the chills running across her body at the moment (or maybe that was just the cold).

'Beautiful?' she choked in her thoughts. 'Does he really think that I am?'

Almost if by reading her mind, he answered, "Kagome, you are incredibly beautiful. No matter what anyone says, you are." Kagome's eyes met his once again as she faced him. He was so close to her, and he started leaning even closer towards her. Kagome could feel her heart pounding; it was sure to burst out of her chest any time now. 'His lips...' she thought. 'Oh, his lips! And those eyes!' Okay. This was it. He had to hear her heart now! It was beating out of control!

He placed his hand tenderly on her thigh and wrapped his arm around her (surprisingly then what he had expected) thin waist. Their faces were merely centimeters away. 'Oh! Here it comes!' she couldn't help but think excitedly. 'My first kiss!'

She closed her eyes, waiting the arrival of his lips landing on hers.

"Kagome..." he whispered softly. "I...--"

Just then, the door sprang open and Kagome stumbled out with Inuyasha wrapped around her.

"Waaa!" Kagome screamed as she felt her self falling backwards.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha yelled as she tried to protect her head.

"Whoa there!" the two heard Kouga say as he caught them before they landed on the cold, hard, and wet ground.

"Kouga?" they asked in unison.

"You two?" he asked as he helped to raise the two of them back into the back seat of the car. "Is this where you guys were? Having sex in the back of your car?"

Kagome looked away shyly and blushed for the second time in the past five minutes.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hey, man! I'm not the one who got caught in the back seat of my car trying to seduce my girlfriend!" Kouga said defensively as he threw his hands up in the air.

Inuyasha jumped out past Kagome and stood face to face with Kouga. "Why the hell do you keep saying that?"

"Dude. Look at your windows..." Kouga pointed. As Inuyasha turned to look at his car windows, he couldn't help but blush. "They were all foggy so I didn't even see you guys in there. And if I knew you were doing that then I definitely wouldn't have opened the door..." he smirked.

"Kouga! We weren't doing anything in the first place! And why the hell were you going in my car!"

Kouga opened his eyes in shock, as if he just remembered where he was. "Dude!" he grabbed the front side of his shirt. "I spilled ketchup all over myself! Look at that! You see that stain? That's never going to come out!" he told loudly as he started rubbing at the red stain.

Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha close his hand over his face in frustration. He was too cute.

"And that explains you going in my car why?"

"Oh... I needed a shirt."

"But you have a shirt! In Miroku's car!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah, but... you're shirts are better..."

"Ugh! Kouga!"

(-)

Since the group didn't feel like hiking back up the mountain to sleep in the cold of night and didn't have enough money to rent out a couple of rooms at a motel, they all just parked on the side of the road and slept in their cars for the night. It was kind of hard to find somewhere to actually do this though. All night, different policemen would stop by to see if they had any trouble with their vehicles or would ask why they were out on a school night forty-something miles away from home. Eventually, they found somewhere quiet and slept for a couple of hours.

Around five o'clock in the morning, they got up again started driving back. But something totally unexpected happened along the way...

"No fucking way!" Inuyasha cursed as he shot his head out of his door window.

Currently, the gang was caught in traffic and it didn't seem like it would be moving any time soon either.

"What? What is it?" Kagome asked as she sat up to see what was in front of her.

"The road is blocked off until they finish what ever it is the hell they're doing!"

Kagome felt her heart drop. "No. It can't be!"

"Take a look, princess! We're stuck!"

"How do you know that?" Kagome yelled.

"Because I --" He suddenly heard his cell phone ring, so he pulled it out. "Hang on... Hello? Yeah, dude. Can you see it? ... Well, how long do you think it'll be? ... An hour! Why the hell for? Shit!" Inuyasha cursed as his fist slammed down upon the horn of his car. "We have to find some way to get around it! We have classes in like, two hours!" He sighed out in frustration, but compared to Kagome, he was as calm as ever.

She was panicking. What would her mother say when she found out that she went out camping with Inuyasha when they lied to her and told her they were at his house? She would punish her and that trust that she worked so hard to build would be destroyed! That, right there, is the worst thing to have destroyed in any relationship!

"Okay, Miroku. We'll just wait it out then... Alright. Bye." Inuyasha hung up his phone and tossed it in the back seat. "Well, it looks like we'll be here for a while..."

"No! We can't! I have to get home! I need to get to school! My mom will kill me if she finds out about this!" Kagome blurted.

"Kagome! Relax, okay? These things happen! It won't be the end of the world if you miss a couple hours of school!" Inuyasha told.

"No! You don't understand! I need t--"

"Kagome!" he yelled as he faced her. "Just... relax."

Kagome gave a defeated huff and turned to face the window. "There is definitely going to be hell to pay..." she mumbled. She turned to look at Inuyasha who was currently trying to get some sleep at the wheel. "Along with a slight price of boredom..."

(-)

Once the roads opened up, a race against the clock had begun as well did a death-like game of who could get to school faster, and they did not take this game lightly either.

"Go! Faster!" Kagome screamed as she looked back to see Miroku's car speeding up behind them. "They're catching up!"

Inuyasha made a sharp turn along the curve of the mountain, which slid Kagome in the opposite direction.

"Okay! Okay!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome looked back again and saw Sango laughing and smiling as hard as she could in addition to Miroku. Kagome could tell that she was having fun with him. And she had to admit, she was having quite a good time with Inuyasha too. Suddenly, she saw Kouga's dark green car pull up beside Miroku's deep blue one.

"Hurry! Kouga's right behind us now!" Kagome yelled as she span around to look ahead. The small clock on Inuyasha's dashboard read 6:26am, which meant that they had a little less than an hour to get to school on time.

"Alright! Just hang on!" Inuyasha replied as he began to speed up.

It went on like this for another ten minutes until everyone's cars managed to get on the main road to the city and everyone had cooled down.

"That was fun, huh?" Inuyasha smiled as Kagome tried to rest before getting home.

Kagome smiled back a sleepy smile as she barely opened her eyes.

"Yeah. It was," she answered. "It was probably the most fun I've ever had in my entire life, even if it was a bit spontaneous," she giggled as she closed her eyes again.

"Well, I'm glad," he returned. As she lay there, be began to glance at her small frame as she breathed in deeply and breathed out silently. He suddenly brought his gaze towards her lips -- the lips he almost kissed earlier that morning.

He pushed that memory to the back of his mind as he carried his stare back to the road.

What was he doing thinking about that? What was with him? Why had even thought about kissing her?

'I don't know...' he thought. 'Maybe I was just caught up in the moment or something... I don't think I could ever kiss her if my head was on straight...' he concluded. 'But... maybe...'

As if on cue, Kagome spoke from her seat with her eyes still shut.

"Inuyasha..." she began bashfully, "About this morning... I just wanted to know...," she opened her eyes and looked at him without moving a muscle, "what you meant when you told me I was beautiful this morning." Kagome watched as his jaw muscle tighten before he answered her, but not before he took a minute to think of something to say.

"I guess," he started slowly as his cheeks reddened, indicating that he was now flustered over the question, "I said that because... I meant it... in a way."

Kagome felt her stomach do a flip once he told her that. Of course, even as he mentioned that last little, somewhat childish bit, it made her feel joyous to know that he, of all people, thought that of her.

She coyly removed her eyes from his face and looked down to her lap nervously. She had no idea what to say to that because she wasn't expecting him to deliver an answer so blunt and honest.

Inuyasha glimpsed over to her to see why she was so silent; she looked flushed and seemed to be deep in thought.

"But don't get the wrong idea!" Inuyasha quickly said. "I mean, sure, you're pretty and all, but there are no warm feelings between me and you, right?"

Kagome looked up sharply and nodded her head vigorously. "Oh! Yes. Yes! Right! Of... Of course not," she replied, saying the final part with slight despair in her voice.

"Alright. Glad we understand each other on that."

(-)

School was difficult that day, but they all were able to get there on time, fortunately. Since all were basically in their night clothes, a quick stop to one of the cheapest (and most horrible) bargain stores was made in order to get a pair of regular clothing.

But of course, nothing could compare to their terrible school day than to the arrival of the Higurashi household.

"Mom?" Kagome called out once she opened the door home. "Mama? I'm home!"

She looked around her living room briefly before checking the kitchen. "Mom? Are you home?"

When she reached the kitchen, she found her mother sitting at the table with a distressed look plastered upon her face.

"Kagome?" she said as she looked towards her daughter.

"Mom?" Kagome responded worriedly as she rushed towards her, kneeling beside her. "Mom! What's the matter? What happened?"

Suddenly, her mother's face went from concern to anger. "Kagome!" she yelled. "Just where have you been?"

Kagome, startled by the sudden change in mood, rose from her kneeling position and sat in the seat closest to her mother.

"What? What are you talking about? I was at Inuyasha's place..." She gulped. "... All night." She never lied to her mother before and now she knew why -- she felt horrible about it and it was like an unbearable weight was just dropped on top of her lungs.

"Don't lie to me!" -- a few more weights were added on -- "You weren't there all night, Kagome!" -- there goes a couple more -- "I called Inuyasha's house last night and his father answered the phone, telling me that you had never even arrived there!" -- just a couple more and she would surely be busted -- "Kagome! I am very disappointed in you! You lied to me! And I trusted you!"

Well, there goes Kagome's cover.

"Mom! Listen! Inuyasha and I were --"

"Oh, no!" Mrs.Higurashi cried as she broke into hysterical sobs. "Please don't tell me that he robbed you of your chastity, Kagome! Please don't!"

"What?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"Ahhh!" Mrs.Higurashi squealed unpleasantly as she leaned forward and hugged her daughter, the tears streaming down her face. "My poor little baby! Deflowered at such a young age! Oh! Why didn't I teach you more about teen pregnancy, and condoms, and birth control, and... and... masturbation, and --" she continued to wail as she listed all the items that involved sex.

As Kagome remained in her mother's grasp, with the sides of her face smashed between her mother's hand and her own cheek, she couldn't help but feel ridiculous (and faintly disgusted) about her mother's reaction and assumptions about her and Inuyasha.

"Mom?" she said boredly as she rolled her eyes as Mrs.Higurashi's grasp tightened on her.

" -- and now you'll have to get married, because certainly my grandchild will not have some deadbeat father --"

"Mom."

" -- and now you can never go to college and become a writer like you always wanted, and... and... --"

"Mother!"

"Oh! My baby!" she blubbered.

Kagome removed herself from her mother and held her by the shoulders. "Mother!" Kagome yelled, causing her mom to stop her crying for the moment. "Mom! Just stop and listen! You're right! I did lie, but I swear, nothing happened!"

She briefly thought about the kiss the almost was, but then that reminded her of how he said nothing 'warm' was between him and her.

"Mom. He lied about his pet dying, but someone did die -- His friend's uncle had died from a tumor a couple years back last night and we stayed... with.. him," she told. She felt some of the weight removed from her, but some of it was still there. She didn't want to tell her where she really was, but she had to tell her the main idea of the truth at least.

"Really?" Mrs.Higurashi asked through wet eyes. Kagome nodded solemnly. Immediately, her frown turned into a smile and she began to laugh. "Ha ha!" she sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I am so sorry Kagome. I should know that I can trust you. I apologize, darling. I didn't mean to assume like that." She leaned over and pecked Kagome on the cheek.

Kagome smiled back, glad to regain her mother's trust again.

"It's okay. These things happen."

Mrs.Higurashi stood up and began to leave the kitchen, but abruptly stopped in the doorway and turned to face Kagome. "Oh, and since I brought it up, we will have a talk about all of those things I mentioned earlier!"

(-)

"Wednesday, January 7 (afternoon)

Dear Diary,

I'm going to make this short because I am incredibly tired. I only got a couple hours of sleep last night (which is explained on the napkin on the previous page)."

Kagome had already taped the napkin she wrote on into the diary.

"My mother is insane. She went ballistic on me about nothing! But that's alright. I know that she's just trying to make sure I do nothing stupid to ruin my life... :P And also... Inuyasha almost... kissed me this morning. At least, I think he did... I don't know. Maybe I was just being delusional then, but... I think I feel something for him now. I'm not exactly sure what it is though. I mean, it could be that it went from that "hate" zone and gone into the "I-think-of-you-as-a-friend-now" area. Or it could be completely different. I could have just now put him into the "I-seriously-think-I'm-in-love-with-you" territory. But like I said, I don't know! It sucks! I'm just really confused... I need to get my act together..."

(-)

(-)

a/n: Okay! There is chapter 12! Aren't you all excited? Kagome is starting to feel a little sumthin' sumthin' for our beloved hanyou. I'm not sure what Inu's feeling though... Not like I would though, right? I mean, I just AM the author! lol. Well, review, my loves!

Next Chapter: Dating?

drvnkrazee


	13. Dating?

a/n: Well, to keep you all up to date, the deletion notice was a cruel joke from a "jealous author" as a lot of you put it. And I guess you're right too because many admired authors here on the site, such as Jazz the Wolf Demon, Rozefire, and Super Ceech, got an identical letter for some of their most popular stories as well. I was actually kind of pleased once I knew that because it meant that whoever sent me that piece of crap letter thought that I was an excellent writer if they sent the same thing to authors like them! I mean, wow! I felt really special! Also, I answered any other questions/comments you left me in your review through the reply thingy, so you all should know what is going on now about that stupid author and their prank review. (But whoever you are, you are still a bastard.) 

**XxX**

(-) (-) (-)

_**Dating?**_

(-) (-) (-)

**XxX**

Kagome sat lazily in her desk, barely paying attention to the droning voice that screamed from her teacher's lips. She couldn't pay attention, but she really needed to. She was almost failing her math class... _Almost_.

But she just couldn't pay attention.

She couldn't take her eyes off of _him_ -- Off of Inuyasha. For some reason, he looked extremely handsome today. And even the annoying way his bangs would stick up is some areas, which would usually bother Kagome ever since she started to hate him and everything about him, was now attractive to her.

All throughout her math class, she tried to do her work, really she did, but somehow her eyes would always lead her to Inuyasha's desk. Subconsciously, her mouth would even find a way to hang open as she would gape at him for minutes on end.

"So, enjoying the back of a certain someone's head, are we?" came Miroku's smooth voice as he slid into the empty seat next to Kagome and placed his text book and work on the desk. Their math teacher was a very kind old man that would let them move around during class to work with their peers, so Miroku's movements were allowed. Sadly, Kagome would usually never have to worry about that because nobody ever liked her and never sat near her. Guess things are changing now.

Kagome blinked out of her trance, wiped away any drool that had escaped from her mouth with the back of her hand, and turned to face Miroku.

"Not exactly. I was just... _bored_," she responded, trying to act just as smooth as Miroku seemed to be.

Miroku nodded knowingly. "Mmm. Of course. That's probably why you were staring at him all period, right?" he partially laughed. Kagome blushed lightly. "I'm just messing with you, Kags," he smiled as he rubbed her back, taking note to drag his hand against the back of her bra several times. "Anyways, I have a favor to ask of you..."

Kagome looked at him with a scowl on her face, the blush still visible. "It better not be anything to do with you or my bra!" she growled.

"Oh, my! No, Kags! It's nothing like that... _with_ _you!_" he defended as he raised his hands to show his innocence. He placed his hands back on the desk. "I was wondering if you could tell me about Sango."

Kagome's look changed immediately. "Sango?" she repeated. "_My_ Sango?"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to know what she liked to do for fun. You see, I want to take her on a date sometime this week."

"A date?" she muttered to herself. As she thought about it, she couldn't remember the last time her best friend went on a date, none the less have a boyfriend. She was always so busy with her school work, her sports, and her after school clubs.

She did seem to like him. In fact, he was probably the only boy she knew of that Sango seemed to be interested in with him to return the feelings. But would helping Miroku out like this benefit Sango in any way?

"Well? Do you know of anything?" Miroku asked anxiously.

'No. I'm sure that it'll be good for her!' she thought. 'She would do the same thing for me if I was in this type of situation, right?'

She turned to Miroku with a look of seriousness gleaming in her eyes. "Yes! She likes tai chi so take her to somewhere where you can do that! And if that doesn't work, take her to the arcade! And if that doesn't work..." Kagome looked around quickly, "take her to the animal shelter!" she whispered. "Nobody knows that she likes animals!"

Miroku listed off the things Kagome had told him. "Self-defense, video games, and fluffy things... alright!" he smiled as he turned to Kagome. "Thanks, Kags!"

Kagome smiled back. "No problem. I'm sure that she'll be glad of it."

"I hope so," Miroku laughed as he got up from the seat and gathered his things. "And Kags?" he began as he looked to Inuyasha. "He's your boyfriend. You don't have to act like he's the guy you could never get by staring and drooling over him. He's already yours!"

Kagome laughed at his words nervously until he left her presence. She gloomily returned to her previous sitting position with her head resting on top of her arms over her desk.

"Ha... I wish it were that easy..." she sighed to herself as she continued to stare at Inuyasha.

(-)

As soon as class let out, Kagome avoided Inuyasha and all of his attempts of coming near her. She was just confused about her feelings at the moment; the feelings that were settling in the pit of her stomach were not ones that she was familiar with or had any past experience with.

She had no idea what else to do about the situation other than run away and ignore it. That's what she usually did and it usually resulted in what she wanted or thought she wanted. But maybe she did like him, so what? It wouldn't mean anything, right? It was just her first crush, that's all.

_Right?_

While walking to her next class, she hastily took out her diary and scribbled in her thoughts, being careful not to bump into anyone in the process.

_Thursday, January 8 (morning)_

_Dear Diary,_

_that's it! I think I know what's wrong with me! I like him! I do! I do and I don't want to! I don't know why I don't want to, but I just don't. It's not right to like him! I mean, he has no feelings for me, and it's quite obvious that Kikyou still loves him, so I'm just a nuisance -- the third and unwanted wheel. I have no idea what do no right now because I've never had to deal with a problem like this. Maybe I really should quit this scam between us. It would probably be better, but there's just something I need to find out for sure first before I stop it."_

Kagome closed her diary and slipped her pen into her pocket. "I seriously need help," she muttered as she continued to class.

As she turned the corner, she unexpectedly collided with another student, bumping their heads with each others' and knocking themselves down.

"_Ow_..." Kagome let out as she held up a palm to her forehead. "Why am I always getting hit in the head?" she thought out loud while sitting up to see what had happened.

"_Ow_..." came the other student as he slowly began to stand up and pick up their belongings. He shook his head to remove some of the pain. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you that hard," he apologized as he helped her up and then began to hand her diary back. "You see, I've been gone for quite a while and I needed to get a pass for class, so again, I'm really very sorry." He looked toward Kagome and removed her hand from her head to see the new bump he made next to the smaller one made from the branch just several days ago. "Jeez. I am so sorry. You know, we could go to the nurse's office and get some ice for that," he said as he began to gently rub the red bump with his thumb.

Kagome blushed at once at his touch and looked to all the students that were passing them in the hall. 'I wonder what they all think about this.'

She softly grabbed his wrist and pulled back from him. "No. It's fine. I need to get to class though. I'll be late soon," she told as placed her diary under her arm and looked him in the eyes. "But thank you though," she said as she began to walk away.

The boy stood motionless for a second, but then realized something. "Hey, _wait!_" he called as he wheeled around and followed her. Kagome stopped and turned to face him. "Higurashi?" he said as he caught up with her. "_Kagome_ Higurashi? Is that... is that _you_?" he smiled gently.

Kagome was somewhat shocked that he called her by her full first and last name. It had been a while since she had heard the name 'Kagome' or 'Higurashi' from anyone other than Inuyasha. "_Yes_...?" she replied with uncertainty.

"I knew it! It _is_ you!" he laughed. "Wow!" he said as he took a step back to get a better look at her. "You look great! Like, amazingly beautiful!" he complimented causing Kagome to giggle and blush softly. "A lot has changed since I've been gone, I guess!"

Kagome studied the boy as he continued to look her over. He was about as tall as Inuyasha, but a bit shorter, and had somewhat shaggy brown hair with bangs that all met separately at the top of his eyes. He had a cross build between muscular and skinny, but it was presented in his favor. And his eyes were hazel and kind.

Kagome blinked her eyes in surprise at the suddenly familiar face. "_Hojou?_"

He nodded and his smile got wider. "Yeah! They let me out of the hospital a week ago!"

"Oh! That's right! You had eaten those poisonous herbs a while back! Wasn't it a month ago or something?" Kagome asked, completely forgetting that she needed to get to class.

Hojou scratched his head embarrassedly. "Yeah. It was a month ago -- towards the beginning of December. I had accidentally picked some bad herbs when I was making the final rounds picking vegetables and crap from my garden," he chuckled shyly.

Kagome smiled at how sensitive he seemed to be. "Your... _garden?_" Not many boys would ever admit that they had a personal garden.

He seemed to be embarrassed once again. "Heh. Yeah. My grandma used to garden a lot and I guessed that her love for it got passed to me... _But don't tell anyone!_"

Kagome nodded sweetly. "No. I won't tell."

Suddenly, the bell rang, which meant that they only had a minute to get to class now.

"Oh, man! I forgot about class!" Kagome said as she looked around to see the last few students running down the halls. "I'll see you around, Hojou!" she said as she began to take off down the hall.

"Higurashi!" he yelled as he walked with her. "I know this may seem kind of awkward, but maybe if you aren't busy tomorrow, you'd like to hang out tomorrow night! _Like a date!_"

(-)

"Ha! _A date?_ With that _guy_? He sounds like a real wimp to me!" said one of the girls to Kagome. Kagome never got her name, but she was a large demon with long black hair and a somewhat bat-like face.

For talking to Hojou for so long, Kagome was late and her teacher sent her to the Tardy Room where all students who were late would have to stay until their next class began.

Since Kagome was bored, she decided to make friends with two of the girls in the back of the room and discussed her situation with them.

"I don't know! I think you should! It could be good for you!" another girl said. She had dark blue hair with magenta colored eyes and was very small. "After all, Hojou is such a sweet guy!" she gushed.

"You are _outrageously_ wrong, Ruri!" came a feminine voice from a boy sitting in front of them. He had deep red lips, and blue eye shadow across his eyes and his hair was up in a clip to give it a spiky top. "Girl, listen to me," he demanded, turning to Kagome. "Inuyasha is _incredibly_ gorgeous and you can_not_ betray him! He is _too_ fine!" he said with a concluding snap of his fingers.

Ruri scoffed. "Don't listen to Jakotsu, Kagome. He only says that because he has a crush on Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded softly, but then shook her head in confusion. "W-wait. Did you say that he had a --"

"Yup. He's gay," the first girl finished. Kagome nodded slowly in understanding.

"Just go on the date with Hojou!" Ruri said.

"_Darling_," Jakotsu started. "As much as I disagree with Ruri, I would personally like to see you gone from him so that maybe, you know, _I_ could have my chance with him, but you just can't do that to someone like my sweet puppy, Inu-chan," he frowned.

"_What are you talking about?"_ the girls said in unison.

"Stop being a queer!" the bat demon girl growled.

"You're ridiculous, Jakotsu! It's not like they'll do anything with each other on the date! She's with Inuyasha! And besides, it's not like they're married, so she can date whoever she wants to!" Ruri said loudly. Too loudly, actually.

"_You four, in the back!_" the teacher yelled from the front of the room. "Be quiet or else I'll separate you!" she said sternly. "You are here because you are in trouble for your tardiness, not because you all are experts in miss Higurashi's affairs. Now hush!"

All four bashfully slid down in their desks and stopped talking.

"Whoops..." Ruri whispered. "Sorry..."

"It's fine," Kagome whispered back as she looked down at the desk.

So what was she going to do? She had gotten the opinions of the girls -- er -- two girls and a homosexual boy about the situation. Two said not to do it, but the other said too, with very logical reasons, Kagome might add. Perhaps she should go on the date with Hojou. It could probably take her mind off of Inuyasha and her crush and give her the chance to find a real boyfriend. Her first boyfriend who cared for her liked her back.

After all, it wasn't like Inuyasha would care. He didn't like her like that and he wasn't _really_ hers.

(-)

During lunch, Kagome saw that Inuyasha was eating lunch at the "Table of the Gods", so she decided not to eat there. She didn't want to face him at the moment, so she ate with Sango.

"Guess what?" Sango said excitedly as Kagome sat across from her. "Miroku asked me out tomorrow night!" she squealed.

"Really?" Kagome smiled. "Do you know where you're going?"

Sango smiled at her, but then shook her head. "No. He didn't say!"

"That's so wonderful!" Kagome said as she looked down at the table, kind of holding in her thoughts while she ate the sandwich she had packed for herself.

But Sango noticed this silence; she knew her best friend.

"So, Kagome... what's on your mind?" she asked sweetly, giving her her full attention.

Kagome continued to eat her food before answering Sango, swallowed, and looked into her friends deeply concerned eyes. 'Boy, she can just read me like a book...,' Kagome thought pitifully.

She thought about what to say to her. She couldn't very well tell her that she was developing a crush on her supposed boyfriend and that she was trying to find a way to escape the idea and the feeling of it. Plus, she couldn't tell her the thing that had started the whole ordeal. She looked at Sango again. Her eyes were inviting the truth from her, or at least an honest answer. Kagome mentally sighed.

"Well, I ran into someone today -- Hojou. You remember Hojou, don't you? The one who ate those herbs a while back? Yeah, well. You see, we got to talking and he asked me out on a date. But the thing is that I don't know how to answer him. I mean, I don't want to reject him because that would be so horrible, but I don't think I can say 'yes' either... So, that's pretty much what has been on my mind as of now..." she partly lied.

Sango blinked her eyes in shock, but then swiftly regained her composure. "Since when is _he_ back?"

Kagome looked at her confused. Didn't she hear anything that was just said?

Sango shook her head. "Never mind..." she laughed. "Anyways, Kagome, I think you should go out with him!"

"_What!_" Kagome cried. Never, in a million years, did she ever expect to hear that answer, to this type of situation, from Sango. Sango was always about honor, trust, commitment, but now she was telling her to do this? To go behind Inuyasha's back and date someone else?

"Yes, Kagome! I think you should! It's not like he'll try anything against your wishes! Hojou is such a nice guy! And if you ever get tired of him, just constantly remind him of Inuyasha or something and he'll totally leave you alone!" Sango declared with enthusiasm. "Have some fun!"

Kagome stared at Sango with wide and bewildered eyes. She couldn't think of anything else to do or say except to shake her head and repeat, "_What!_"

Sango chuckled briefly. "Listen Kagome. Just do it. Do it, but don't tell Inuyasha about it." Kagome continued to stare in utter confusion. Sango leaned over and placed her hand on top of Kagome's. "I know I don't sound like myself right now, and I'm saying some things that don't sound too well," she admitted tenderly, "but I just worry about you." Kagome wasn't getting it still. "Just do it. You'll thank me in the long run," Sango told, continuing to think that Inuyasha was just using the poor and innocent girl.

(-)

_Thursday, January 8 (6th hour/ AP Science)_

_Dear Diary,_

_after running (more like bumping) into Hojou in the hall, along with the awkward date question, I found him a little before lunch let out and agreed to go out with him tomorrow night. I admit, I was very -- no -- incredibly and outrageously nervous and scared about it, but he made me feel quite comfortable. And don't worry about how I'm feeling now. I feel pretty bad about not telling Inuyasha..."_

She quickly stole a glance at the usual sleeping hanyou at the front of the room; he was actually starting to drool a bit.

_"I haven't talked to him a lot today. As a matter of fact, I've been avoiding him. I've been avoiding him because... I feel scared -- scared about knowing how I feel about him and not being able to express it and to know that he feels the same way about me."_

Kagome briefly rolled her eyes before glancing at the yelling teacher (he was lecturing the class on proper essay format for turning in a lab report) at the front of the room, and then retreating back to her diary.

_"Oh, I sound so pitiful! I sound like one of those stupid girls that always obsess over one stupid boy that could never like them back! It makes me sick! It's... It's horrible! And I hate it! What's wrong with **me**? What's so disgusting about **me** that makes him not see me like he would someone like Kikyou?"_

She quickly looked at Kikyou at the front of the room. God, she was so beautiful. Always so poised, so perfect, so... so...!

_"She's so perfect for him -- Kikyou."_

She closed her diary and placed it on her lap. "I hate it..." she whispered as she tried to close her eyes to go to sleep through the shouting of her teacher's harsh, yet irritating voice.

But then suddenly she heard a whispered, "_Psst! Kags!_"

Kagome opened one eye and saw that Kouga was passing her a note. She sat up slowly and looked to the front of the room, taking precaution to not get caught. It was very unlikely though. She sat in the back of the room, as she did practically every class, except this time Miroku was sitting behind her. He was sleeping though -- Almost everyone slept through science.

Kagome unfolded the note and read it.

_'Hiya Kags!_

_How've you been today? Obviously fine because I heard that you're going on a date with my friend tomorrow!'_

Kouga had drawn several hearts around the words 'fine' and 'date' and smiley face after the sentence.

Kagome smiled softly and pulled out her pen.

_'Yeah. How do you know?'_

She passed it back to Kouga as the teacher turned his back to the class to write the word 'discipline' on the board.

_'He helps out with the wrestling team sometimes and I see him around the office during 4th hour. So, have you told Inuyasha about this yet? Does he even care?'_

_'No. And please don't tell him. I did it like this so I --' she took a moment to think, 'didn't have to crush him or Hojou. Please?'_

She tossed it easily onto his desk. He unfolded it, read it, and then smiled. He quickly grabbed his pencil, wrote his message, and proceeded with giving it to her when the teacher wasn't looking.

Kagome seized the letter as it floated roughly onto her desk and opened. As she read it, she couldn't help but feel dazed and very confused.

"What'cha got there?" Miroku asked sleepily as he quietly leaned over her shoulder to view the note. Kagome immediately pressed the letter against her chest and glared daggers towards the newly awakened boy for intruding in on her private letter conversation.

"None of your business, dweeb, now go back to sleep!" Kouga whispered harshly at Miroku, who, in response, smiled and laid his head down on his desk. He turned to Kagome and smiled that perfect smile of his. "So, what do you say, Kags?"

Kagome swiftly looked again to the front of the room, to check if it was clear to talk, and then faced Kouga.

"You're his best friend!" she more mouthed than whispered.

Kouga shrugged it off. "Kags, _'best friend'_ is just a word!" he told.

"_Two_ words..." Miroku corrected loudly from his desk.

Suddenly, the teacher looked back and actually looked excited. "Thank you, Mr. Houshi! _Two words!_" He faced the class angrily. "Two words -- Not three! Not four! _Two!_"

"Whatever, Miroku. _Two_. Anyways," Kouga faced Kagome again, "if you don't then you'll just be doing what you tried to prevent! Come on, Kags! Please?" he whispered anxiously.

Kagome looked at him. Weren't best friends supposed to not act like this? Weren't they supposed to be there for each other and not do things like Kouga was doing? But he really looked like he wanted this. She was probably going to hell for agreeing though.

Kagome sighed. "Fine."

Kouga smiled widely. "Thanks, Kags! You won't regret this!"

"And nothing will happen, right?"

Kouga nodded his head. "Nothing!" he said a bit too loudly.

"Thank you, Mr. Phillips! _Nothing!_" their science teacher praised. "And here I thought you children weren't paying attention! But that's right! If you don't even bother to turn it in, ladies and gentlemen, you will get _nothing_ as a grade!"

Kagome rested her head back down onto the desk and looked at Inuyasha. She felt dreadful and guilty about what she had done today. 'I'm sorry I'm doing this to you. I feel like I'm betraying you, but I just don't want to get hurt over something that doesn't mean anything to you. Please, don't be angry with me, Inuyasha,' she thought sadly. 'I don't want to see you hurt either...'

She put away her science work and took the note from Kouga and jammed it into her coat pocket. Kouga's last message was still visible though.

_'Alright. I won't... on one condition though. Go out with me Saturday night.'_

(-)

(-)

a/n: Well, well! It looks like Kagome's changing into those types of girls that like to date/sneak around behind their boyfriends' backs! (tsk tsk tsk) Oh, well. It's what she feels is right. Oh! And did you like that little scene where her and those kids were talking? I loved that scene because I love Jakotsu. I need to write a story with more of him in it because he's just so great. lol! Well, until next chapter! And thank goodness I didn't delete my story! I woulda been depressed!

Next Chapter: Call Her

drvnkrazee

**PS -- Does anyone know Hojou's first name?**


	14. Call Her

a/n: Once again 'tis I, drvnkrazee, back with another chapter!

I am so so so SO sorry about this excruciatingly long delay of updating. I have many excuses for it, but I don't really want to bore you with them. SORRY!

BUT, I was shocked to see so many Inuyasha fans confused about this, but Hojou isn't Hojou's first name -- It's his last! Don't you all remember from the movie (and the newer episodes) that he had an ancestor named Akitoki Hojou? Hojou was the last name and Akitoki was his first. Ah, but no matter. I'll just use 'Hojou' as if it was his first name... We all know who that is, right:D

Now time for a quick review of what happened last chapter:

Kagome realizes her feelings for Inuyasha. She doesn't like it. She bumps into Hojou who asks her on a date. She says yes. Kagome is still fighting with her feelings about Inuyasha and wants to get him out of her head. Kouga finds out about the date and 'blackmails' her into dating him later on that week too. Kagome reluctantly agrees and now here is the next insert to the story!

And once again, my apologies for the long absence (only crap! A year!).

**XxX**

(-) (-) (-)

_**Call Her**_

(-) (-) (-)

**XxX**

Inuyasha rested on his bed and watched Miroku as he struggled to get past 'The Boss Man' on one of the video games that were sitting in front of Inuyasha's television. Miroku was always hanging around at Inuyasha's house, which never made sense to him seeing that Miroku's house was much bigger.

"You know you don't live here, right?" Inuyasha asked with slight annoyance.

Miroku continued to rapidly press the buttons that were on the game controller. He was bored and his date with Sango wasn't until Saturday night. He had probably already been there for about an hour now. And besides, he had very important things to discuss to Inuyasha involving Kags.

"Yeah, I know, but your house is more fun to hang out at than that ol' boring mansion some call a home," Miroku replied, indicating his own home.

"I guess so, huh," Inuyasha responded as he grabbed his pillow and put it over his head, an attempt to release his frustration about that day's activities at school. "I'm just glad school is over and that it's finally the weekend! Class is such a fucking pain in my ass!"

"Hmph," Miroku smirked, still concentrating on the game. "As long as class isn't _actually_ fucking you in the ass, I think you'll be fine," Miroku joked. Suddenly, Inuyasha's pillow went flying through the room and smacked Miroku soundly across the face. "Ow!" he cried as he hit the ground roughly. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled as he witnessed his character die at the hands of 'The Boss Man'.

Inuyasha shrugged carefree as he grabbed another pillow from the head of his bed. "Eh. No reason in particular."

Miroku threw down the game controller distastefully while he watched his player's soul fly off into the sky with bright red words flashing 'You're a loser! You lose!' across the screen. He leaned over and shut off the television. "So," he said as he sprawled out across the floor on his back, "what are we going to do now? You pretty much killed my game stamina to try and beat that guy again."

Inuyasha looked at his ceiling blankly as his hands and arms lay crossed beneath his head. "I dunno. We could go get something to eat downstairs. I think my dad cooked something." He lightly breathed in. "It sure smells like he did," Inuyasha thought quietly as his demon sense of smell picked up the rancid aroma of what should have been a salmon dinner with rice. His father was never a good cook; his mother always did the cooking, but no one ever knew that the female human living with the Fuku's was actually the woman of the household.

Miroku felt his stomach gurgle at the thought of Mr. Fuku's cooking though. The last time Miroku ate there, he had gotten sick from the undercooked chicken... well, actually, everything was pretty much undercooked. He stuck out his tongue to show his disgust. "Nah. I think I'll go eat from your toilet if I feel like eating something that'll make me puke, thanks," he laughed.

Inuyasha smiled, still staring at the ceiling. "Yeah. That'd probably be a safer bet."

Miroku sat up and looked over to Inuyasha. "So, how have you and Kags been?" Miroku asked while trying to not sound like he obviously knew something that Inuyasha didn't (even though he did).

Inuyasha shrugged again. "I dunno. Alright, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know," Miroku answered as he stretched out to pull the chair at Inuyasha's desk to him and sat in it. "You two seemed to be a bit distant these past few days."

"_Distant?_" he repeated as he looked at Miroku. "What do you mean?"

"Well...," Miroku dragged out slowly, "for instance she's going on a date tonight...,"

-- Inuyasha's eyes widened immensely --

"with someone from school...,"

-- he sat up abruptly --

"who isn't you."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku with an unreadable expression on his face. To Miroku, he seemed to be unaffected by the new information, so when he decided to ask if he was alright, he couldn't have been more wrong.

"_What!_" Inuyasha exploded as he jumped up from his bed. "She's going on a _what?!_" he screamed.

Miroku too jumped, but only away from Inuyasha. He could be the dumbest person in the world, but he could sure as hell be the scariest person.

"A -- a date!" Miroku answered frightened.

Inuyasha soared from his bed and landed in front of Miroku's seat, wanting to be face to face with the boy. "And you knew about this, but you didn't tell me until _now?_" he whispered menacingly.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Miroku started as he tried to sneak out of the close confrontation. "I think you're missing the point!" he told as he slid to the side of the chair and began to back away, the hanyou still hot on his trail. "I mean, I'm not your girlfriend sneaking out behind your back, right?" he laughed nervously, almost tripping on the game controller he threw down minutes earlier.

Inuyasha growled and clenched his fists instinctively at Miroku's words.

"Okay. You're obviously upset," Miroku smiled uneasily as he gave a watery smile and backed into Inuyasha's bathroom. "But I have an idea that could help your situation! You won't have to hurt the trust in the relationship and she won't even know that she's under your surveillance - _ack!_" Miroku yelled before he fell backwards and landed in the bathtub. He bumped his head roughly against the wall, but was too scared to notice the pain.

Inuyasha stopped once he was at Miroku's hovering feet that hung over the edge of the tub and took a moment to think about his offer.

That would be nice if he could see what Kagome was doing without having to have her know that he was there. Kagome would probably get upset if she knew that though. 'But what the hell is she thinking?' Inuyasha thought. 'She's with me!'

He gave Miroku a deadly look before saying, "I'm listening."

(-)

_"Friday, January 9th (Night)_

_Dear Diary,_

_it is official. I am, by far, the worst person in the world - not to mention the worst dresser in the world. (Yes, that's right. Souta helped me get dressed again! But I am getting better!) Anyways, I still feel guilty about this whole thing. I mean, first it was just Hojou, but now Kouga too? I think I should tell Inuyasha what's going on, at least about the date thing."_

Kagome glanced at her clock from her bed. Hojou would be there soon.

_"But then it's not like he would care. From what we talked about in the car, it seems he wouldn't mind if I dated other guys. I'm even sure that he would encourage me to date Hojou!"_

Kagome began to rapidly tap the pen's bottom on the page. So many thoughts were flying through her mind about the situation that she just didn't know what she should write down. But time was racing by and she figured that her diary didn't want to hear about her whining.

_"... I don't know. I'll just try and enjoy myself. Hopefully, this date with Hojou will take my mind off of Inuyasha, Kouga, Kikyou, and this drama that comes with being one of 'Them'!" _

She closed her diary, grabbed her familiar black jacket, and headed into the kitchen to await the arrival of Hojou.

"I'm sure I'll have fun..."

(-)

He smiled nervously at Kagome from his seat across from hers. She hadn't said a thing since they arrived at the restaurant. Instead, she would just gaze off into space and completely ignore Hojou.

She lazily stirred her water with her pinky, flicking the water off occasionally, and poked at the food that was brought out to her.

The restaurant was called _Volere Bene_ and was incredibly gorgeous, not to mention a good forty-five minute drive from home. There was a dance floor in the middle with small tables surrounding it and booths were smothered against the restaurant's walls. Plus, there were lovely ivy plants crawling on the ceiling and walls with an adorable candle that sat in the center of each table. This place was incredibly beautiful, utterly romantic, and, most definitely, expensive. Any girl would fluster over this place and their date.

Except Kagome.

Hojou shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat loudly, hoping to get her attention.

It worked.

She looked up quickly at the sudden sound from him and met his eyes. He smiled warmly at her and offered her a piece of bread that was in the basket provided on the table.

Immediately, she smiled back and bashfully took a piece. "Thanks," she said softly before she took a bite.

'Here I am, on a date with a really nice boy in a really nice place, and I'm being a total bitch to Hojou. Yeah, way to be unselfish, Kagome!' she thought harshly.

"No problem, Kagome. It's always my pleasure," he told. "And you look very beautiful tonight."

"Ha... Thank you."

"So," Hojou began as he placed the basket of bread down, "what have you been up to lately? Like... what happened to you?"

"Oh," Kagome quickly let out. "Nothing really, except for having new friends, I guess you could say..."

Hojou smiled. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Say _what_ like that?"

"When you mentioned your friends," he explained. You don't say it with too much confidence."

Kagome looked down at the table. He was very observant and nothing at all like Inuyasha; he would have never noticed the uncertainty in her tone. "It's probably because I'm not too confident on that part, but that's alright. I'm learning," she smiled.

(-)

"Miroku! I feel so fucking ridiculous in this!" Inuyasha whispered through clenched teeth as he struggled to walk along side Miroku, occasionally grabbing at his friend's arm for support. When Miroku said that he had a plan, Inuyasha didn't think that it would involve becoming Miroku's wife, and why he even agreed to it is beyond him.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Miroku told as they headed towards the glass doors of the restaurant. "I told you to get dressed at my house so you could get some practice in, but it was your idea to follow them first and then get dressed in the car."

"Yeah, but why'd I have to be the girl?" he argued.

"Inuyasha," he chuckled as he continued to be Inuyasha's support. "Everyone knows that I have the distinctly sexier and manlier features of the both of us."

Now that Inuyasha was wearing high heels, along with a borrowed dress that belonged to Kagura, he had a couple of inches on Miroku in height, which made the two look very out of place with one another.

"Whatever, man. Just shut the hell up and open the damn door!" Inuyasha frowned while he staggered in his strut.

Miroku fixed the fake mustache that sat under his nose before pulling the doors open as he was commanded. _'Part of a Halloween costume,_' Miroku had explained.

The two of them had been following Hojou's car all night and once he arrived at the restaurant with Kagome, they began to put their plan into action.

Inuyasha had a black bandanna on his head to cover his ears with a long-sleeved dress to match. Of course, this did not help his wide and masculine shoulders, along with his lack of womanly-like breasts, but it helped a little. Additionally, Inuyasha had incredibly hairy legs.

Miroku, on the other hand, looked quite handsome with his fake little mustache and sleek black suit.

"Ladies first," Miroku sighed as he pulled the door open and watched Inuyasha swagger into the building, stumbling every step of the way.

"Damn right!" Inuyasha yelled at him in his best female voice.

Miroku followed in after him, thinking that disguising themselves as a husband and wife at dinner wasn't exactly the greatest plan in the world, especially since Inuyasha knew absolutely nothing about being kind, feminine, or walking in heels.

(-)

By the time the food came out, Kagome had warmed up to Hojou and was really enjoying his company. She never knew a boy could be as sensitive and as sweet as Hojou was. He was truly a gentleman and she liked that about him.

He was nothing like Inuyasha.

"So tell me Kagome, are you planning on going to the dance on the thirty-first?" Hojou asked while he cut the meat on his plate.

Kagome, remembering to not talk with her mouth full (thanks to Inuyasha), swallowed her food, coughing slightly, and looked at Hojou. "The dance? What dance is that?"

Hojou smiled at her as if she were joking with him. "The dance! The... _The Ikari Dance!_" When Kagome continued to just stare at him, he went on. "It's the most important dance of the year, Kagome! Surely you've heard of it!"

Kagome took a sip of her water and then shook her head. "No. I've never heard of it. What happens there?"

Hojou continued to look at her in disbelief. "Ha. Well, to start, they bless the gardening club to ensure the health of our gardens for the New Year. I'm actually in that club! You should think of joining, Kagome! We're always looking for new members!" Hojou smiled. Kagome just smiled back in return. "Plus, our wonderful teachers are recognized for their hard efforts during the school year!" he told excitedly. "It's really a wonderful occasion! Oh... And there is always this stupid thing where they claim a boy and a girl as the school's 'Royalties', but really that's just a popularity thing. It doesn't even represent the best of the school, just the most popular."

Kagome smiled softly. "You really don't like that, do you?"

Hojou shook his head. "Nah. I'm not into that whole 'materialistic just to please others' thing, you know what I mean? I prefer people to just be happy with their selves and not care about what others think."

"You know it's not that easy, right?" Kagome let out suddenly. "You know you can't ever be happy just relying on what you think about yourself. This whole world is based off of what others think about you."

"What? No, it's not!"

"Yes! Yes, it is! Why do you think people buy certain clothes, go to certain places, and refuse to talk to certain people? It's because we're always on our toes about what everyone else is saying... and it's hard!" she told. "It's very hard!"

Hojou grinned gently and grabbed Kagome's hand from across the table. "Kagome, I like you. I don't know if you like me back, and I don't know if you would ever consider going on another date with me, but would you consider going to the dance with me? Be my date? That is, if you don't already have one...?"

(-)

"Inuyasha! Stop kicking me with those stupid heels on!" Miroku told as he shifted his legs from under the table.

"Sorry! I'm just trying to see what they're doing!"

"I guess... But can't you hear them?" Miroku questioned as he leaned over to rub the area on his shin that Inuyasha had bashed.

"Yeah, I can, but this stupid thing on my head makes my ears itch like crazy!" he responded as his hand reached up to remove the cloth.

"Stop! You know that Kags will recognize you if you take that off!" Miroku warned as he threw a piece of bread at Inuyasha.

"Sorry! Okay? Sorry! I'm just a bit on edge right now!" Inuyasha explained.

Miroku sighed as he fixed his mustache. "It's fine. I guess I'd be a bit on edge too if my girlfriend did this," he told with empathy. His hand began to rub the smooth patch of hair on his upper lip. "Hm. You know, I think I'm going to grow a mustache," Miroku announced. "So, what are they saying?"

"I think that boy is talking about the dance comin' up."

"Oh, really? I had almost forgotten about that! You going?"

Inuyasha looked to Miroku in a disgusted way. "Shut up!"

Miroku threw his hands up defensively. "Alright! Jeez! Just trying to make small-talk with my wife here! Gosh! …Asshole."

"Ugh! This stupid thing!" Inuyasha whispered as he scratched his ears through the cloth.

"Just stop messing with it!" Miroku scolded, pulling Inuyasha's hand down from his head.

"I think he just asked her to go with him!" Inuyasha cried. "That bastard! Doesn't he know that she's going with me?"

"Just relax, Inuyasha! It's not like she said yes to him!" Miroku soothed, but suddenly looked at Inuyasha curiously. "Right?"

"I dunno, but they're dancing now…" he told somewhat dejectedly, sliding immediately back down into his seat. "Damn," he whispered.

Miroku looked at him sympathetically. "Hey… Don't be upset. She probably said no anyway!" he comforted.

Inuyasha was silent as he looked down to the table, seemingly confused.

"You wanna eat something?" Miroku offered. "It may make you feel better. Food normally does!"

"Yeah… sure."

(-)

Kagome giggled as Hojou's small breaths began to dance on her neck. It tickled and made the hairs on her neck stand on edge.

She heard Hojou chuckle in return. "Sorry about that," he told. "I guess I can't really control myself when I'm with you."

His breaths continued to brush against her neck, almost causing her to burst out laughing right there on the dance floor, but she restrained herself and instead tightened her grip on his left hand. Her other was strapped onto his shoulder while his was placed on the small of her back.

"It's alright," she responded. "It's my fault. I've never danced with a boy before so I can't help it." She giggled again. "It just tickles so badly!"

"Tickles?" he asked as he pulled back to look at her.

She looked up at him. "Yeah. You're breathing on my neck, Hojou. It tickles."

Hojou continued to stare at her, then suddenly seemed like he got the message. "Oh! _Tickles!_ Yeah, sorry about that…" he laughed bashfully as he pulled her in close once again.

They continued to dance as the song switched to another.

Kagome mentally sighed. 'Wow,' she thought. 'I've never been treated in such a romantic way before. This is _so_ dreamy…' She snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Thanks," she whispered. "This means a lot to me."

Hojou suddenly hugged her tighter as he whispered back, "No problem at all, Kagome. It's my pleasure and I'd be happy to do anything for you…"

This time, Kagome felt goose bumps rise across her body as his words hit her.

(-)

"Oh, my god! They are making me sick, Miroku!" Inuyasha gagged as he continued to watch them. "Did you see that? _Did you see that?_ She's grabbing at him! Like some kind of animal, Miroku!" He turned around to see Miroku's reaction at this disgusting scene.

"Mhmm. Yeah. Some kind of animal. Gotcha," Miroku replied. He wasn't really listening though. He was eating the food they had ordered. "Oh, my goodness! Have you tried this? Oh, wow! Are you going to eat that?" he asked as he pointed at Inuyasha's pasta with his fork.

"What? No. Go for it," Inuyasha said as he looked to his munching friend. He watched him for a second and turned his gaze back to the dancing couple. "Can you believe this? She's just throwing herself to anyone now, huh?" he asked, not expecting an answer though.

"Oh, wow! Taste your pasta, Inuyasha! It is fabulous!" Miroku managed to say with his mouth full.

"I just can't believe this…" Inuyasha muttered. "I mean, it looks like she actually enjoys that creep putting his hands all over her!"

Miroku took a gulp of his water before replying, "Well, do you think that you don't give her enough attention? Like, physically?" Miroku smirked. "Is she ready to go to the next level, but a certain little guy isn't quite ready yet?" he cooed.

"Shut it, Miroku!" he growled as he threw his cloth napkin across the table and at Miroku's chest. "It's nothing like that!"

He shrugged as he picked up Inuyasha's napkin from his lap. "Hey, I'm just saying maybe that's why she's going out with this guy in the first place. I don't know what goes on in your relationship, so you can't blame a guy for asking!"

"There's nothing wrong with our relationship!" he retorted as he turned back around to watch Kagome swoon over this loser. "Our relationship is perfectly fine…" he mumbled.

"Okay…" Miroku said as he dug into the chicken that was laid before him.

Suddenly, a gentleman in black attire approached the table with a small reddish book in his hand. "The bill, sir?"

Miroku looked at the small book then nodded towards Inuyasha. "Honey? Do you think you could get this tonight? I left my wallet at home."

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around, but quickly repeated himself but in a higher voice as he saw the waiter. "What are you talking about, sweetie? I have no money on me."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with wide, horrific eyes. "But, _darling_, I don't have any money either," he told through gritted teeth. A moment of silence passed before the server announced that he'd return in a minute. "Inuyasha! You don't have any money? What the hell!" he whispered while leaning over the table.

"What do you mean? I'm not the rich one here!" Inuyasha reminded as he leaned across the table as well.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not the crazy boyfriend out chasing my cheating girlfriend! You should have brought money!"

"What? This was your idea to follow her so _you_ should have brought the money!" Inuyasha snapped. "_And she is not cheating on me!_"

Miroku exhaled painfully as he looked down to the table. "So what are we going to do? They won't kill you for not having money anymore, will they?"

Inuyasha looked around quickly. "You wanna dine n' dash? If so, you can go first because I'm a lot quicker than you. They won't be able to catch me if I go after you," Inuyasha told with all seriousness in his voice.

"What!" Miroku exclaimed. "Are you crazy? No! We aren't going to ditch!"

Once again, a man arrived at the table, but this man was much larger and older. The two assumed that he was the manager.

"Is there a problem here?" he questioned.

"Shit…" Inuyasha whispered under his breath.

The man looked to Inuyasha. "_Excuse me?_"

"Um… Sir," Inuyasha began in his falsetto, feminine tone, "it seems I forgot my purse at home. Heh." Inuyasha began to twirl his long sliver locks around his finger. "Pretty funny, huh?" he said with an attempt to be appealing to the man.

The man looked at him sternly. "Yes, miss. _Real_ funny." Inuyasha smiled wider in response. "Are you two familiar with dishes?" he asked.

"Dishes?" Miroku repeated. "What do we have to do with dishes?"

The manager smiled. "You two bums are going to be washing them until you make up your tab!" he declared as he reached for the collar of their shirts and began to drag them to the back kitchen.

"What! No! I can't!" Inuyasha yelled in his female voice as he and his best friend were being dragged off by the large man. He witnessed Hojou tell something to Kagome, her give a smile and a small nod, and him leading her to the table and then to the front doors. "Please! No! I can't!" he shouted after Kagome and her date were gone. "I'm to pretty to wash dishes!" he announced, completely dropping the voice and crying in his own.

(-)

Hojou walked Kagome to her front door and stopped walking once they reached it.

Kagome looked down bashfully and then brought her head up with a smile.

"Thanks again, Hojou. I had a great time!"

Hojou reached over and gently held her hand. He grinned softly.

"I told you, Kagome. It's no problem."

Kagome's eyes led her to their hands and felt the blood begin to rush to her cheeks. He really knew what to what to do and say to make a girl feel special. 'Why can't Inuyasha treat me like this, even if we _are_ pretending?' she thought to herself. She looked up suddenly. 'Oh no. Inuyasha.' She released her hand from Hojou's grasp.

"Hojou… Listen," she started as took a small step back. "I really enjoyed tonight, but… I have a boyfriend. Inuyasha Fuku…" She stood staring at him, awaiting the explosion soon to come. After all, what guy could forgive a girl for being unfaithful to her man by going out with another?

"I know, Kagome," he suddenly replied.

Kagome blinked several times to show her confusion. "What?"

Hojou let a small, crooked smile onto his face. "I know. I've known ever since I got back, but I just couldn't believe it. To think that someone, so sweet and wonderful like you, could be going out with someone that is so careless and so immature." He took hold of Kagome's hand again with both of his and held it next to his chest. "You can't possibly be happy with him. Your heart can't be beating for him like mine beats for you, Kagome!"

He looked deep into her eyes.

"Kagome, you are too wonderful to be wasted on the likes of him. If you ever need someone to lean on, I'll always be there for you," he confessed.

Kagome was stunned. She stood there staring at him with her mouth slightly ajar. 'Is he saying that he likes me?' she asked mentally. She was a bit skeptical about the idea because no one - _absolutely no one_ - has ever told her that, at least not to her face.

"I know it may be hard to take in, and I'm sorry for pouncing this on you, but I think you have the right to know. If you like someone, you should tell them, right?" Before Kagome could answer, Hojou was off again. "I mean, life is too short to not take it by the horns and live it to the fullest. Like, I know rejection is a terrible thing, but we're all going to have to deal with it anyways, so why not go down fighting, you know?"

Kagome looked at him and, suddenly, it seemed like everything just clicked. It felt as if a door to a new world was opened and a holy and blinding light flooded in. Hojou made so much sense that it was ridiculous that she hadn't noticed this sooner.

She snapped out of her thoughts and tightened her hold on him. "Thank you… for so much, Hojou. I really mean it."

Hojou looked down lightly and nodded. "Heh… Anything for you, Kagome Higurashi. _Anything_." He glanced up once before he bent down and kissed the hand that he was still holding onto.

(-)

"This is so lame…" Inuyasha muttered as he tossed a dish into the sink full of soap and water. "I can't believe you forgot your wallet."

Miroku chuckled as he dried off the already cleaned plates. "Yeah… How perfect was that?"

A moment of silence passed as the two continued to clean. By now an hour had passed and they had cleaned a series of fifty-five dishes, not including silverware. In the beginning, the boys refused to take part in the "inhumane punishment", but now it was seen as better to get it over with now.

Inuyasha went to the opposite counter to get more porcelain tableware. As he set them down next to the sink, Miroku exclaimed, "Geez! How much more do we have to wash?"

Inuyasha dunked a bowl in water before he began to scrub at it. "I think just this bit and we can go."

Once they were thrown into the back, Inuyasha had dropped the act of 'wife' and willingly explained why he was dressed like that. The manager, being the kind man he was, took about 25 percent of the originally planned cleaning to console for his loss.

Five more minutes passed before Inuyasha announced, "She left with him when we got called back here…"

Miroku looked at him. Inuyasha seemed so sad and quiet. He watched him as he got another bowl.

Was he really getting this upset over this girl? Wasn't she just caught, like, _cheating_ on him? And besides, it had been barely three weeks since they started dating. Miroku knew that even though Inuyasha was absolutely in love with Kikyou, he didn't start caring like that until two months after their relationship had started.

But she obviously meant something to him, and if she meant something to Inuyasha then she meant something to Miroku.

"Go home, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up to him. "Sorry?"

"I said for you to go home now. Listen, I can wash the rest of these stupid things. Go home and try to patch things up with her. Talk to her."

Inuyasha stood motionless. "Miroku?"

"Now don't be aggressive when you talk to her. Be gentle. Try to be understanding," he advised. "Asked why she did it and ask what you can do to make sure it never happens again."

Inuyasha continued to gawk at him, seemingly moved by his generosity. "I… don't understand."

Miroku gave a final and reassuring smile. "Call her."

(-)

_"Friday, January 9th (Late Night)_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it, but I had an amazing time. I know! It was weird, but… I was treated like someone special. I liked it. I liked feeling important and like I meant something wonderful to someone (Oh my goodness! He told me he liked me! AHH!). Once we got home, Hojou told me something that made me realize that my feelings for Inuyasha are so strong. I mean, I know that he can't ever like me the same way that I like him, but what is so wrong by being in his presence, right? Of course, I'll tell him eventually how I feel, but I'll do that when the time is right. I'm just -"_

The phone, for some reason, was sitting on her bed and was ringing. Kagome put her pen down, got up, and walked over to the bed.

"Must have left it here when I was talking to Hojou earlier."

Kagome pressed the answer button and raised it up to her ear. It was pretty late so there was no way the call would be for her, and she made her way to her door to bring the phone to her mother.

"Hello?" she answered casually.

Right when she reached the door handle Inuyasha's voice echoed back at her.

She stood still. "… Inuyasha?"

"Oh, Kagome! It's you… I was afraid that you might be sleeping by now. It's pretty late, so sorry for that," Inuyasha told.

Kagome backed away from the door and went to go lay on her bed.

"What's up? Is everything okay?"

She heard Inuyasha sigh and reply, "Yeah… Yeah. Everything is, uh … Everything's…" He stopped talking suddenly and she heard him laugh softly. "No, Kagome. I… I know where you were tonight, and frankly, I'm not okay with it."

Her heart dropped. He knew? How? Who told?

"I don't understand, Kagome. Why'd you do it? Why'd you go behind my back and do that?" His voiced seemed to drip with pain and the way he was saying her name caused her chest to ache.

"I… I didn't think that you would care," she told. "I mean, I thought that you would have encouraged me to go out with another guy." She heard him laugh again.

"So why didn't you tell me about it if you thought that I'd encourage you?"

She didn't have an answer for that. She couldn't tell him that she was trying to get him out of her mind! That she was trying her damnedest to not to think of him and not want him more than she already did. He would never understand! He would never understand how she felt about him and how it hurt when he said that there would be nothing between them. 'You can't just tell her a girl that she's beautiful and not expect her to be head over heels for you!' she thought.

She shook her head at her frustration and simply answered, "I don't know."

More silence passed before he replied. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I just want to be told…"

Kagome nodded in understanding, completely forgetting that he couldn't see her.

"I… I don't want to lose you, Kagome. Really, you're all I have now."

Her chest felt as if it just caved in and the hairs on her arm began to stand. 'What is he trying to say?'

"I care about you, I really do." He stopped talking again before laughing again and saying, "God. By the way I'm ranting, it seems like I'm in love with you or something, you know?"

Kagome felt tears form in her eyes. She didn't know if it was from the joy she felt as he said that he cared for her or the pain she felt when he practically announced to the heavens that the idea of loving her was cynical.

She choked the tears back.

Her chest was hurting again.

There was a huge lump in her throat that seemed impossible to swallow.

Her skin was crawling with the pain of knowing the boy she cared for would never see her in the light that she hoped for.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before laughing softly and replying in a broken voice, "Yeah. Crazy, right?"

Inuyasha exhaled happily, feeling that what needed to be said was said. "Alright, well, I'm gonna go now. I'm pretty sure you're tired, right?"

'Damn it! Stupid tears! They won't stop coming out!' Kagome discovered while continuing to wipe them away.

"Yep, yep! Pretty tired. You know how it is! Gotta get that sleep!" she said a bit over-enthusiastically.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow?" she asked while she breathed in deeply. Finally, those little suckers stopped pouring out. "Tomorrow is Saturday!"

"Yeah, I know. We'll go out for lunch!" he declared.

"Oh! Okay, then. Tomorrow it is. Good bye!" she answered back before hanging up. She dropped the phone and went back to her diary immediately. Grabbing the pen, she skipped a line after the previous sentence and began to scribble down words.

_"Nope. Don't do it. Hojou was wrong. I'm not even trying to win him over and I'm getting rejected already! Don't tell him. At least, not yet… I don't want to hurt more than I'm already doing…"_

(-)

(-)

a/n: So? What did you think? Good? Not good? Too sexy? Lol! Just messing with you. But oh my goodness! When I was writing that little sentimental bit, my iPod was playing at random and all of these sad love songs were on and it made me feel so sad when writing:D Funny. Well, I didn't have time to respond to your reviews, but I'll try for next chapter, alright? Oh, and about my beta: I haven't had enough time yet, but if you're interested in the job, e-mail me! Well, much love to all!

Next Chapter: We Have to Deal


	15. We Have to Deal

a/n: Not much to say except NEW CHAPTER! All RIGHT!

**XxX**

(-) (-) (-)

_**We Have to Deal**_

(-) (-) (-)

**XxX**

"_Saturday, January 10__th__ (Morning)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Life gets hard, I know that, but what am I supposed to do when my heart starts aching? What am I supposed to do when I'm with him and he thinks of me nothing more than a charity case? This time it's getting too hard. I don't want to think about him, I don't want see him, and I don't want to be near him anymore… The only problem is that I need him. As much as I hate to admit this, I've grown to love him so much… so much that it hurts to know I'm not in his presence. I thought I could get through this. I thought dating Hojou would tear my thoughts away from Inuyasha, and when it doesn't, I finally get the courage to tell him how I feel… But instead of him embracing the idea of loving me, he shoots it down before I even have the chance to speak."_

Kagome put a hand painfully over her eyes. She was crying. Ever since the phone call last night, crying was all she did and sleep had not come easily.

"_I don't know what to do anymore. I thought that maybe I should break this off with him, but then I would never see him again. Everything would be back to normal and he wouldn't talk to me again. I know I'm not stupid; I've seen how break ups work. Besides, I'd rather him hurt me than the other way around. God knows that I would never want to hurt him no matter how much I'm hurting on the inside…" _

Kagome stopped writing for a moment and sat looking at the pages. There was nothing else she could write because the thought of hurting more just broke her heart. The tears had stopped falling but her body still shuddered violently.

"I hate you…" she told her diary before she closed it and tucked it away into a drawer onto her left. A few moments passed as she remained in her chair, her body as limp and as weak as ever. She knew she felt useless. For some reason, every movement hurt. Even breathing hurt.

Finally, she glanced at her clock.

It was early. Way too early for someone who didn't sleep. At last, Kagome stood up and crawled miserably back under her covers.

(-)

"Kagome? Sweetheart?"

Kagome strained to open her eyes. Her lids felt so heavy, but she was able to make out that she was under her covers and that it was her mother's voice. She gently lifted the covers and looked in her mother's direction.

"Honey, are you still sleeping? It's past twelve," she announced.

Kagome sat up in bed before she meekly answered a small 'yes'.

"Well, get up. You have company!"

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Company?"

She answered with a nod, moved to the side, and backed out of the doorway. "Sorry," she said, not directing her attention to Kagome. "She's still in bed." Suddenly, Inuyasha was in the doorway, smiling at her mother. "This isn't like her to sleep so late!" she laughed before leaving.

Inuyasha laughed softly in response before stepping in the room and focusing his attention on Kagome. He grinned at her. "Hey, Sleepyhead," he greeted as he stepped closer to her bed.

For some reason, Kagome didn't feel anything as he inched towards her. She merely sat in her bed and watched him come to her. She knew she looked horrible, but she didn't care. She knew her first love was in her bedroom, but that didn't matter either. The position she was in with him had no feelings what-so-ever. She couldn't hope for a better place right now because, in her eyes, this was as good as it was going to get. She couldn't make him love her and she dared not to push him away. Everything just felt right. Why take more when experiencing love was so much more than she could ever ask for?

She smiled shyly and replied, "Hey."

"Do you feel alright? Because if you don't want to go get some lunch, then that's fine with me," he offered.

She shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." She tore the covers off of her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed before standing up. "Um… You don't mind waiting a little while I go and get ready real quick, do you?" she asked as she approached him.

"No, of course not!" he smiled.

"Alright. You can just wait in the living room until then, kay?"

He nodded. Kagome smiled in return and turned around to enter her bathroom, until he called out her name. She turned around to see what he wanted.

Slowly, he brought his hand up and ran his fingers through her hair.

_Thump._

'Oh, no. Please not this again. Not my heart!' she pleaded mentally.

"You're really pretty when you first wake up, Kagome."

_Thump._

She wanted to cry again and it probably showed in her eyes.

"You're hair isn't as knotty as it first was," he laughed and continued to feel his way down her raven locks. He stopped and gently pulled his hand back. He stared at her. "You really are beautiful."

Kagome let her head hang and began to gaze at the floor beneath her. She didn't say a thing. She couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, especially when he was saying things like that to her. Her lips pursed themselves together before giving a single nod and turning to her bathroom. Once she reached the doorway, she finally looked up and said softly, "I'll be out in a minute".

"Okay," Inuyasha replied as she shut the door.

'What came over me?' he asked himself. 'Why did I say that? What a loser I am?' he thought as he lightly hit his head.

"Whatever, it's fine," he reassured as he glanced over to her desk. He walked over. "Might as well see what she's into," he told as he began looking through some of her things.

On her desk were a couple of graded papers and tests with low scores marked in red ink. He chuckled after seeing this; he actually had failed the same things too. He put the papers and went through a drawer. Nothing was in there except a couple of pencils and pens. Boring. He pulled open the top drawer on the left where a purple book sat.

'I've seen this before,' he thought. 'Kagome's always writing in this'.

He began to pull it out until he saw a little piece of paper sticking out of Kagome's jacket that lay on her chair.

"Ooh!" he let out. "A note!"

He put it back, closed the drawer and yanked out the crumbled little piece of paper. As he unraveled it, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for going through her stuff but figured since he already went through her grades, he might as well find out what's so interesting to talk about in her classes!

He flattened it out on the desk and read mentally:

_Hiya Kags! How've you been today? Obviously fine because I heard that you're going on a date with my friend tomorrow!_

'It must've been Miroku…' Inuyasha thought.

_Yeah. How do you know?_

_He helps out with the wrestling team sometimes and I see him around the office during 4th hour. So, have you told Inuyasha about this yet? Does he even care?_

'Wrestling? Miroku doesn't wrestle…'

_No. And please don't tell him. I did it like this so I didn't have to crush him or Hojou. Please?_

'That makes since I guess. She just didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings…'

_Alright. I won't... on one condition though. Go out with me Saturday night._

Inuyasha stopped reading. Did it say what he thought it said? He looked back over it, again and again. Who was trying to pick Kagome up when they _knew_ that she was with him?

Suddenly, it clicked as he read one word: Wrestling. Wrestling only meant one person: Kouga Phillips.

(-)

Kagome looked intently at Inuyasha. "Are you alright? You haven't touched anything!"

He still couldn't believe it. Kouga was one of his best friends, second in line to Miroku. He and Kouga were kings of the school. He wouldn't betray a brother! He wouldn't do something like that, would he? It was a rule among them, never hit on the girls that friends have dated, wants to date, or _when_ they're dating them! It was golden! How could he not comprehend that?

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called in a sing-song voice as she waved a sushi roll in his face with her chopsticks.

"What? Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the girl sitting across the table. She smiled at him.

_Why was she so beautiful?_

"Are you alright? You've been kinda spacey ever since we left. My mom and brother didn't harass you, did they?" she asked before shoving a sushi roll in her mouth.

He ate a roll before answering. "No, no! They were fine. I just…" He paused and gazed at her. She became gorgeous to him every minute he was with her, and he didn't understand why. He watched as she crammed another roll into her mouth. She was adorable. She would never do something like that with Kouga. Never. "I just have a lot on my mind is all."

Kagome scoffed. "Been there, done that!" she announced happily as she tossed her chopsticks down on her plate. "Well, I'm done!"

"Good. So am I," Inuyasha told as he wiped his mouth. "I'll take you home now."

(-)

After Inuyasha dropped Kagome off, he wanted to head home, but his stubbornness got the best of him and he found himself parked outside of Kouga's apartment.

By the time Kouga was seventeen and a half, he moved out and rented this place when he was eighteen. Inuyasha was only turning eighteen this year, but Kouga was about to turn nineteen in a couple of months. Although Kouga was one of the older ones of the group, the oldest of them had to be Kagura. Her birthday was actually on the twenty-ninth of this month. Happy nineteenth birthday, Kagura!

Inuyasha raced up the stairs of the building and knocked promptly on Kouga's door. He had to get to the bottom of this. He didn't like to falsely accuse people, and he hated when his trust was bent.

Kouga answered the door with no shirt on and a frying pan with sizzling meat in his hand.

"Hey, hey! Inu-dog! What er you doing here? Come on in!" he motioned with his free hand.

Inuyasha followed in after Kouga and shut the door behind him. The apartment was small, but nice enough for someone with Kouga's tastes. In the living room, Inuyasha could hear the television on and could smell the smoke of his cooking.

"Why didn't you call or something, man! I woulda tossed some crap on the grill if I knew you were coming!" Kouga announced as he set the pan back onto the stove.

"I kinda came here on a whim," Inuyasha admitted as he watched Kouga prepare his plate.

"Alright. That's cool!" Kouga smiled. "So what brings you here? Oh! Do you want some?" he asked as he pointed to his, what seemed and smelled like, chicken.

"No, thanks. I actually just got back from lunch with Kags…"

Kouga nodded and frowned in approval.

"And that's actually what I came here to talk to you about," he told, his voice never more solemn.

"What, _lunch_?" Inuyasha felt a huge sweat drop run down his forehead. Leave it to Kouga to ruin a serious moment.

"No! About Kags! Kags is what I want to talk about!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kouga faced Inuyasha as he cut a piece of his chicken off and stuffed it into his mouth. "What about her?" he asked as he chewed loudly.

He watched Kouga eat for a second. "How do you feel about her?"

Kouga swallowed. "Do you want me to be honest?" Inuyasha nodded. Kouga looked down as he searched for his words. "Alright. You want me to be honest…" he muttered to himself. He looked back up. "I love her… and I hate the fact that she's with you. Thinking of her with you makes me want to puke. I can't stand it and to be frank, I can't stand you. You make me so angry and I've been putting up with your shit for the past five years. _I've just been pretending to be your friend! _I also hate the fact that when Kikyou broke up with you, you acted like you had no idea of what was going on. For months, Inuyasha, she was cheating on you, right under your nose. She finally got the courage to tell you to your face that there was another guy! You don't care about anyone else but yourself and that is probably the reason Kikyou dumped your sorry ass! -"

"Now you hold on just a minute!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed a finger sternly at Kouga. Who was he to talk about the woman he loves? He treated her well, she was happy, he was happy. He loved her! She may be with someone else, but she loved him too, and all he had to do was wait. He didn't want to hear this crap.

Kouga laughed. "Or what? What are you going to do, Inuyasha? Hit me? Because the gods know how much I've been waiting for this!" Kouga confessed as he put his fork down on his plate and raised his fists.

"What is your problem?" Inuyasha cried. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Why?" Kouga yelled back rhetorically. "Ever since junior high you've done nothing but take and take, dammit! You had to take everything I've ever wanted and wave it in my face! You always won and it's still like that!" Kouga howled. "Didn't you ever think that maybe _I_ liked Kikyou? I told you how I felt about her, but still you took her! I was so used to this shit that I let you get away with it. When wrestling season started, I told you how bad I wanted to be captain and how much it meant to me, but no! Who gets captain, dog crap? You, and I get stuck with co-captain! I'm sick of this and I can't do this charade with you anymore! The only thing that you haven't stolen from me is my title on the track team! I can't take this anymore!" Kouga screamed.

By the time his rant was over, Kouga was panting and just inches away from Inuyasha's face. He glared fiercely at Inuyasha and Inuyasha returned it.

How was it his fault for being better in sports? Plus, he couldn't help it if girls found his more attractive than they did Kouga. It couldn't be helped. Maybe he didn't listen to what Kouga wanted, but it was his fault for not stepping up to the plate. If Kouga took captain's position, there wouldn't be any hard feeling from him. He would be proud!

Inuyasha couldn't recognize the pain Kouga felt and could only get angry towards him. He never expressed how he felt to Inuyasha and now what was once a powerful relationship was far beyond repair. The kings of school finally broke apart and were fighting for their rightful territories.

Inuyasha stepped closer, their noses slightly a few centimeters away from contact.

"Listen good, wolf, because I won't repeat myself." Inuyasha skimmed over Kouga's eyes with his own before continuing. "The moment you said how you really felt, I couldn't help but feel sorry for you. Instead of embracing what I had accomplished, you sat there in the corner glowering about why you weren't number one, about why the attention wasn't focused on you. Let me tell you something, pal, track may be the only thing you've beaten me on, but dammit Kouga, I am proud of who you are and what you succeed in, at least, I was until you said this shit, Kouga! All of this shit!" A moment of silence passed between the two as they stood etching each other's face into their memories. "Stay away from her," he warned as he backed up and walked to the front door. "You only want her because I have her, Kouga. You don't love her!"

He reached the handle when Kouga suddenly shouted, "And you do?"

Inuyasha stood a moment longer, listening to Kouga who still remained in the kitchen.

"I know who she is, Inuyasha. Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha froze at his words. "The girl that always sits in the back, glasses, that darn pony tail… always writing in that purple journal of hers…" Kouga told. His head was down and he couldn't help but smirk.

'So he thinks that I just want what he has, huh?'

"It was real clever of you to give her that nickname… _Kags_. When Miroku told me you were dating someone of that name, never in a million years would I think that it was my Kagome… And when I ran into you at the mall, I barely recognized her, but the look in her eyes told me that it was her."

Inuyasha somewhat released the handle with just his fingertips on it.

"I know how you are, so I let it slip by again, you fucking selfish bastard…"

Kouga suddenly jerked his head up pounded the wall in front of him and began shouting again. "Do you know how hard it is to watch her trail after you? She isn't supposed to be with you, Inuyasha! You had your chance with Kikyou and you messed up big! Kagome was supposed to be my chance! She was beautiful before you changed her to your satisfy your needs!"

Inuyasha couldn't take this anymore. He grasped the handle one more time and flung the door open.

"I don't know why she picked you or why you let her come to you, but I will find the reason, and I will steal her back!"

Inuyasha left after that last part and left the door open.

Kouga finally brought his fist down from the wall and let a small smile reach his lips.

"She isn't even your type…"

(-)

(-)

a/n: Oh, snap! Kouga knew all along about our mysterious Kags! And maybe Inuyasha is starting to feel something for the little lady as well? Anyways, I guess everyone had to deal with their own emotions and the truths of it…. Man, does that suck! Well, tune in next time.

Next chapter: Realization Dawns on Ignorance

drvnkrazee


	16. Realization Dawns on Ignorance

a/n: I know, i know! I disappeared. Sorry. But enough of that. Let's do a recap! 

Kagome decides that she's okay with JUST being in Inuyasha's presence, Kouga confesses his love and his hate, Inuyasha is bothered by this, and some possible feelings for Kags are developing on Inuyasha's part.

Enjoy!!

**XxX**

(-) (-) (-)

**_Realization Dawns On Ignorance_**

(-) (-) (-)

**XxX**

_"Saturday, January 10th (Night)_

_Sleep is the only thing that's been on my mind. That, and boys.."_

Kouga had not called her that night and neither had Inuyahsa after their lunch date. It was a bit strange seeing that he would usually call or something to reflect on their latest date. She sighed. Boys were too confusing. Now she knew why she never dipped her hands in the dating pool.

_"It's almost nine o'clock and I'm practically bored out of my mind. I even cleaned my room which is, by far, out of the normal. I see now how much I didn't live before I truly met Inuyasha... He, in his own way, makes me so happy."_

She glanced at the phone sitting on her desk, praying for it to ring, but there was no such luck. Would he not call her? Was her love for him really told unto deaf ears?

_"..I keep using the word 'love', but am I using that in the proper term? Do I really love Inuyasha Fuku? Or is this simply a crush? I've never had a love or a crush before so I wouldn't know... Gods, why did you make me so pathetic?... Why can't I be happy like the other girls? Why can't someone love me too?"_

She felt small tears swell up in her eyes again. She hated being odd. Now that she looked back, she's always felt alone. When Sango went on her dates with her boyfriends, she would invite Kagome to come along, but it was only at this moment did she realize how truly lonely she was and still was. She closed her diary.

_"I need to sleep. I can't write anymore..," she muttered to herself. She set her diary aside and burrowed under her covers. "Love is for losers anyway," she whispered before closing her eyes._

It was 8:53pm.

(-)

She heard light tapping.

It was so annoying and was so hard to identify where it was coming from. And for some reason it just wouldn't stop!

Kagome's big brown eyes fluttered open slowly to see the dark inside of her room. Instinctively she searched for the noise and as she looked to her window, she saw Inuyasha's face and his hands waving for her to come to him.

It was 1:38am.

She shook her head to get a clearer view and when his face didn't disappear, she got up and went to open her window.

"_Inuyasha?_" she yelled in a whisper.

"Thank the Gods you opened the window! Its freezing and I've been pounding on your window for like fifteen minutes!" he shivered as he proceeded to enter her bedroom.

"What? What do you mean? What are you doing here!" she asked as she closed the window after he waS inside. The cold was lingering around the window and was hovering all over his body as well.

"I don't know!" he laughed. "For some reason, I just showed up here!" he told as he took off his jacket and shoes.

"What are you doing now!" she demanded through gritted teeth.

"Shh!" he hissed as he continued to remove his shoes. "Do you want to get caught?"

"Caught for what?" she retorted. "You still haven't explained what you're doing here!"

He walked over to her bed as Kagome was hot on his trail. He slightly laughed once more. "I just can't explain it. I couldn't get you out of my head tonight," he admitted as he took off his shirt and tossed it onto his jacket. Although it was quite dark, Kagome could make out every cut of his abs and biceps. He was incredibly built. It was no wonder the girls would gawk at him in gym. Kagome had to swollow her heart when seeing this glorious sight. "When I think about you, I just don't know what I feel. You're the only girl to ever confuse me this much.." he whispered as he took off his belt to his pants.

Kagome blushed for many reasons. For one, he was once again telling her those mushy gushy things girls just wait to hear, and for two, he was undressing himself in her room!

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? Are you sick!" she cried as she witnessed him pull back her covers and smush himself onto her bed.

"You better lock that door, Kags. You wouldn't want your mom coming in here, now would you?" he smirked from under her covers.

Kagome rushed to the door and locked it. Once doing so, she turned back around and glared at him. "What are you doing her and why did you take off your clothes?" she asked in a low and menacing voice.

"What're ya talking about? I still have my pants on!" he smiled as he lifted up the blanket to show her.

She quickly walked over to him. "Please, Inuyasha! What are you doing here!" she begged.

He was quiet for a moment before slowly sitting up and looking up at her as she stood.

"You really want to know what I'm doing here?" he asked in a normal, yet low voice. Kagome could just feel her knees get wobbly as he spoke. She nodded slowly.

He scooted over towards Kagome, faced her, and wrapped his muscular arms around her small waist. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt him embrace her and burried his face into her breasts. He gently snuggled into her chest and tightened his hold around her.

"I can't stop thinking about you Kagome Higurashi. I don't know what it is about you, but I can't stop..."

He began to reflect on Kouga's words from earlier. '_... I love her... I will steal her back!_'

He pulled back slightly and looked up into her eyes. "Promise me something."

Her eyes told him she didn't know what to do. She was uncertain, taken aback, and lost in his arms. But still, she managed to give a blank and empty nod.

He stared at her a moment more. "Don't ever leave me... _Ever_, Kagome," he told as he hugged her once again. He didn't hear her say anything. He could, however, hear her heart and it was beating out of control. He smiled at this; it made his heart smile.

He finally let go and moved over some. "Lay down with me," he said as he cleared a space for her.

She tried to speak before he cut her off. "I-Inuyasha, I ca-"

"It'll be ok. I promise."

His words and voice were so endearing that any doubts Kagome had were merely swept away. She slowly layed down next to him and became stiffer than a bored.

He leaned over her and smiled tenderly. "Kagome... I wasn't joking when I said you were beautiful..." He reached for her hand and placed it against his bare chest. She could feel how quick the pace of his heart was beating. It was almost as quick as hers. "You make me feel something I have never felt before. I've just been too dumb to realize exactly what it was you were making me feel.." His eyes scanned her face, trying to get as much as they could of her.

But Kagome didn't understand. She didn't know what he was trying to tell her. Were her feelings being returned? Did he want to take it to the next step with her? If so, she couldn't! It just wasn't right! Not under these circumstances!

"Inuyasha! I-"

He cut her off once again, but this time with a kiss. His lips were so soft, so gentle. This kiss wasn't like anything she'd ever imagined. He lightly pulled back from her and looked into her eyes, almost searching for an answer. Kagome's mind was clouded, but she leaned forward more, desparately wanting more of this love.

He closed his eyes before kissing her once again, swiftly licking her bottom lip before she opened her mouth to allow him entry.

Her small arms wrapped around his neck as he completely laid on top of her. As the kiss deepened, she could feel his hips slowly grinding into hers and she couldn't help but let a light gasp escape her mouth. The feel of his naked chest was too much and his body smashing into hers was enough to put her over the edge.

She wanted more of him. She did so badly. He finally broke their kiss and began to bite and kiss on her neck. This sent chills across her body and her hands moved to his biceps. As he bit her once more, she dug her nails into his skin. He let out a small snarl and grinded harder into her, causing another moan from her.

It was like this for a while until Inuyasha began to pull back. It was obvious they both wanted more but this was enough for now, Inuyasha decided. He knew what it would've led to and didn't want to go there just yet.

He laid small kisses on Kagome's cheeks as she hungrily tried to continue what Inuyasha had started and, unfortunately to her, stopped.

"Kagome... I don't know how I feel about you. I didn't think I could feel this way about you, but talking to.. to Kouga.. made something click in my head. I don't know what it was, but it clicked and I couldn't get you out of my mind..." Inuyasha whispered before turning her face to his for a kiss.

She kissed him back; She liked kissing, she discovered. She gave him another one before looking at him. "So.. did you know about Kouga then? About our date we were supposed to have?"

Inuyasha nodded slightly. "Yeah... I found out."

Kagome nodded as well. "... Sorry."

He smirked. "It's ok. It's fine. I just gotta watch out for you more," he told as he hugged her tightly. She turned her back to his chest.

"Inuyasha?" piped up her small voice.

"Yeah?"

A short silence passed. "... _I love you_."

This time an even longer silence passed. "Sleep now, Kagome. I'll leave before the sun rises, so lets just sleep for now."

Kagome smiled softly. Maybe he _did_ return her feelings for her. Maybe this was the real start of something. Maybe... she could finally be happy... Like all the other girls.

Inuyasha held her closer as she started to fall asleep, but he just couldn't though. Why was he here? What made him come here? Kouga's words echoed in his head.

Was he only here because he felt threatened by Kouga? It couldn't be that he really was taking everything that he had ever wanted, right?

But if he would've never heard that, would he be here with Kagome right now? Would he have kissed her so passionately..?

It was 2:27am.

(-)

(-)

a/n: Ha. I was getting too far ahead of myself. I was like, _**PG RATING! PG RATING!!**_.. But maybe I can cram some of that lemon-like crap into my other story. Well I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the short length and sorry for the long delay once again!

Next Chapter: What I Am Feeling

drvnkrazee


	17. What I am Feeling

a/n: yeah… so. It's been about uhhh…. 3 years? Haha yeah. 3 years sounds about right. Sorry.

Recap:

Kouga confesses his love for Kagome to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kouga are no longer friends.

Kagome confesses her love for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome have a steamy make-out session.

Ohhhh the tension!

**XxX**

(-) (-) (-)

_**What I am Feeling**_

(-) (-) (-)

**XxX**

Two weeks had passed since Inuyasha and Kagome had kissed. Nothing seemed to change, and the two seemed more distant than ever. Inuyasha hadn't really said a word to Kagome since the incident and Kagome was too embarrassed to talk about what had happened.

"_Monday, January 25th (6__th__ hour)_

_Dear Diary,_

_We haven't talked and I'm alright with that. We haven't mentioned anything about it and still I'm alright with that. But… the only thing that I'm not alright with is that he seems to have lost his interest in me. Did I scare him away?"_

She looked up from her diary. She saw Inuyasha staring out the window while he quietly tapped his pencil against his desktop. She then looked at Kiyou who was sitting next to him. Kikyou was taking down notes from the teacher's lecture before she looked up slowly. Kagome continued to stare. She felt her heart sink.

Why did they break up? She didn't love him anymore, right? But that doesn't necessarily mean that he stopped loving her back.

Kikyou was poised, strong, and beautiful. She seemed to always know the answer to everything. Of course he would still be in love with her. Who wouldn't be!

"_He must feel guilty for kissing me… I would feel guilty too if I kissed someone I didn't love."_

(-)

"Kags!" shouted Kagura as she approached Kagome in the hallway.

Kagome looked up from her locker before putting away her books. "Oh, hey Kagura."

Kagura leaned against the locker next to Kagome's and flashed a devious smile. "The answers to your questions are pink, doves, chocolate, and no," she told smugly.

Kagome closed her locker and looked up to Kagura with a puzzled look. "My questions…? I didn't ask any questions," Kagome replied innocently.

Kagura laughed. "Oh my gosh, Kags. You're funny. Those answers are for my favorite color, my favorite animal, my favorite treat, and the gift doesn't have to be expensive." Kagome continued to stare. An awkward smile slowly crept upon her lips. Kagura looked at her with wide eyes. "You're not serious, are you? It's my birthday Thursday!" Kagome finally understood as she began to nod her head. "I figured you wanted to know what to get me but were too shy to ask so I thought I'd just tell you myself. People tend to think my favorite color is white… Yuck…"

Kagome nodded again. "Yeah, of course. I'm so sorry. I didn't forget. A lot has just been on my mind lately, ha…"

Kagura looked at her with worry. "You know, I have been sensing that something was bothering you. I mean, we never see you and Inuyasha anymore. Are you guys alright?"

Kagome turned around and began to walk down the hall. She couldn't look Kagura in the eye and tell her what was really bothering her. She hated to lie, especially when the person she was lying to was looking in her eyes. Kagura began to follow Kagome.

"Us? Ha ha!" Kagome laughed. "Oh wow. Yes! Yes, we are just doing great," she lied. "As a matter of fact I could barely pry the boy away from me this morning. Ah ha ha!" Kagome told loudly.

Kagura continued to follow her with a confused face. "Well, it's none of my business I suppose. As long as you're doing alright." Kagome finally stopped and faced the girl. "So I'll see you guys Thursday, right?" she winked.

Kagome smiled. "No doubt."

(-)

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. It snapped Inuyasha out of his daze. He looked up to his friend. "What's been bothering you lately? You've barely touched your food and you love this dumb restaurant," Miroku said before taking a bite out of his burger.

Inuyasha looked down to his food. The two boys were by themselves in the small restaurant located in the heart of the city. Inuyasha sighed and looked out the window.

"I don't know, man… I just feel like everything's changed. Kouga's an idiot, Kikyou's with Naraku… I feel like nothing's how it's supposed to be," he told.

Miroku took a sip out of his soda. "It only seems that way because you're dwelling on things you can't control, 'Yash." Miroku took another bite out of his food. "And what's the deal with you and Kags? I haven't seen you two together in a while. Are you still mad at her about the whole Hojou thing?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah. That was all a misunderstanding. I'm over that."

"Well then what is it?"

Inuyasha shook his head again. "I don't know… I guess I just feel lost."

Miroku sat back in his seat before giving his friend his full attention. "I know that when you lose such a close friend like Kouga it can hurt, but you have to understand that Kouga let that hatred grow within himself. There was nothing we could do about that." Inuyasha nodded lightly. "And as for Kikyou… she was the one that messed up. But because of her mistakes you found someone just as wonderful, if not better."

Inuyasha sat still as he continued to stare out the window. He was obviously still hurting from Kikyou, and he obviously still loved her. But where did that leave Kagome? Why did he kiss her? 'That damn kiss ruined everything,' Inuyasha thought. 'It set my mind into a frenzy of confusion!'

"You know, Inuyasha," Miroku began, "It's okay if you don't love Kags right now." Inuyasha turned his attention to Miroku. "The love you had for Kikyou will always be there, but it will shrink. As that love for her shrinks, your love for Kags may grow. You may not know it yet, but you will love her. That is, if you don't already…"

(-)

Inuyasha needed more time to himself. Going home just seemed like such a nuisance at that moment and Miroku was the only person whom he could discuss his problems with since Kouga admitted his true feelings. He sat alone in the park on the edge of the fountain and stared off into the trees. Suddenly, he heard a number of things drop across the street and a young woman sigh. He casually looked over.

"Kikyou…" he whispered. Without realizing it, Inuyasha stood up and began to run over to her. She was carrying a paper bag of groceries when it had suddenly given out on the bottom.

She was picking up the remains of her groceries when Inuyasha had reached her. He began to pick up her things as well. She looked up and suddenly froze. "Inuyasha…" she said softly.

He gave a shy smile. "Hey. Did you need help?"

Kikyou fluttered her eyes gently before bringing her gaze back to her fallen items. "Oh… Yeah. That'd be great, thanks."

Once everything was picked up, the two stood up and looked awkwardly from side to side. "What are you doing on this side of town?" she asked.

"I just wanted to think," he said as he nodded toward the park. She looked over his shoulder to see what he was talking about.

"At the park?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"What did you need to think about?" she asked as she began to walk down the sidewalk with Inuyasha at her side.

"I don't know. A lot."

The two continued to walk down the street before turning the corner and coming upon a small apartment complex.

"Was it about us?" she asked before she stopped and faced him. Inuyasha looked away bashfully. "_What_ about us, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shook his head lightly. Kikyou looked away too. A moment of silence passed between the two before she spoke again. "Come upstairs."

(-)

Kikyou lived toward the center of the city and didn't live too far away from where the two had met that afternoon. Kikyou lived by herself in a small one-bedroom apartment that her parents were renting out for her. Her parents were always doing business in different parts of Europe and China and were hardly ever in the country.

Kikyou put her groceries away as Inuyasha sat down on the couch. He looked around her apartment and it felt like it had only been a day since he was last there. Her scent was everywhere and it gave him small chills.

She finished and brought two glasses of water; his with no ice. She smiled as put it down on the coffee table. "I remember that you don't like ice too much."

He smiled back as he grabbed it and brought it to his lips. "You don't forget anything."

She sat back and watched him drink the water. Once he put the water down and got comfortable, she asked, "What about us, Inuyasha?"

He looked down for a second before raising his eyes to hers. His eyes were golden with speckles of brown and amber, and she always loved those eyes. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Where's Naraku?" he asked.

Kikyou shrugged lightly. "Where's Kags?"

Inuyasha shrugged in return.

The tension was unbearable. The two had known each other for so long and yet they could barely sit down and talk without feeling awkward.

Finally, Inuyasha got the courage to speak up. He looked away as he spoke. "Kikyou… what if… what if I still love you?" Kikyou stared. She was still but her eyes seemed to light up with life.

"What about Kags?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "What about her?"

After another moment of silence, Kikyou scooted closer to Inuyasha and placed her hand on his cheek. She examined his face with her eyes and began to run her hands through his silky, white hair. Her eyes seemed to tear up and she brought her head to his chest and hugged him.

It was muffled, but Inuyasha could hear her ask, "And what if I still love you?"

Inuyasha looked down at her small frame and hugged her back in return. "Then we still love each other," he smiled slightly.

Kikyou's body began to shake as the tears came out of her eyes. She looked back up to him and smiled. "Then we still love each other…" she repeated. She laughed. "You're such a dork." She leaned in slowly desperately wanting a kiss. She closed her eyes. Inuyasha leaned in too.

'_You're such a dork… Kagome,'_ he thought.

He stopped.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

"What?" Kikyou asked as she opened her eyes.

"I, uh… I'm sorry, Kikyou. I realize that I have something to do," he said as he rushed to gather his things. I am so sorry, Kikyou. It's just it's really important. I'm so sorry. I'll.. I'll see you though, okay?" He headed for the door. "I'll see you." He shut the door behind him.

Kikyou remained sitting, confusion written clear across her face.

(-)

"It's cold, it's cold, it's cold!" Kagome muttered as she sat outside shivering. She kept looking from side to side to check if Inuyasha's car was coming down the street. It was already dark and she had been sitting on his front porch for a good half hour and nobody was home. She glanced at her bike. "One day you're going to get replaced with a car! I hope you know that!" she scolded at it.

She began to stomp her feet in an attempt to keep warm. "Ugh! Inuyasha! Where could you possibly be!" she yelled out of frustration.

As if the gods had answered her cry, Inuyasha's red car pulled up into the driveway. Kagome sighed out of relief and stood up to greet him.

Inuyasha stepped out of his car and looked at her bewildered. "Kagome! What the heck are you doing here?" he asked as he approached her.

Kagome continued to shiver. "I-I just wanted to s-see you," she breathed. He put the back of his hand on her cheek.

"Man, you're freezing!" he yelled. "What were you thinking, stupid! Sitting out in the cold in the middle of winter!"

Kagome glared at him. "Well, I'm sorry! I'll just go home then!"

She began to walk toward her bike before he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back.

"Stop being difficult," he told. "Come on. Let's get you warmed up."

(-)

She sat on his bed and drank the warm tea he had made for her. She put it down and waited for him to finish changing his clothes in his closet. He came out as he pulled his shirt over his head.

She saw it again. Those dame sculpted abs.

"So why did you come here?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to his bed and sat down with her.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to talk. Things feel different between us and I got tired of waiting around for you to address it," she confessed.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm sorry, Kagome. A lot has just been on my mind."

Kagome nodded. "I know what you mean…"

He laid back, his legs hanging off the bed. Kagome was sitting at the head of the bed to his right. "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on in my head." Kagome began to crawl over to him.

"Is it about us..?" she asked quietly. Her face was now hovering above his.

He looked up into her deep brown eyes. Her hair was hanging down and caressing his cheek. She had become so beautiful to him these past couple of weeks and he hadn't even realized it. Something came over him as he continued to look at her. Her eyes were concerned.

He sat up and faced her. His face looked so pained and it confused Kagome. He hadn't said a word and he was starting to worry her. They were so close and he was just staring at her. It was so awkward.

"Inuya—"

He cut her off with a kiss. She was so taken aback by the kiss that she almost fell back.

His lips were so soft. She closed her eyes and gave into him.

He closed any distance that was left between the two of them and forced her to lie down. Puzzled by what was going on, she attempted to gently push him off but he just grabbed her wrist tightly and pinned it down.

The kiss became more intense once he placed his body on top of hers. With his free hand he pushed her legs apart and lied in between them. Unsure of what was going on, Kagome let out a small whimper. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip, making sure it was okay if he deepened the kiss. Kagome opened her mouth slightly and he took advantage of that.

Once their tongues met, Inuyasha began to grind his pelvis into hers. He let go of her wrist and slipped his hand underneath her shirt. He touched the skin of her stomach and it drove him crazy. He wanted more of Kagome. He broke the kiss and began to kiss, suck, and bite at her neck.

Her eyes fluttered open at the sensation of his kisses and arched her back from the pleasurable pain she felt when he bit too hard. He ravished her outer thigh with one hand and grasped her hip with the other. He pulled himself deeper into her and she whimpered once again.

She slipped her hands under his shirt too and felt his warm, soft skin. She felt the muscles in his back and closed her eyes. This was too good to be true.

He brought his face back to kiss her and she pulled him on top of her. She wanted more than this though. She wanted to know how he felt about her. "Inuyasha," she managed to let out. He kissed her again. Her stomach did a flip as her question slipped out. "What do you want with me…?"

Inuyasha kissed her once more before pulling back. He looked at her and she looked back with a pained and confused face. She was panting lightly and her hair was messy.

She was beautiful. That's all he could think of. Kagome was beautiful. Inside and out.

He kissed her on her forehead softly before looking her in the eyes. "I… I just want you." He continued to look into her eyes. "I finally realize that you are all I want and all I'll need."

Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes and a lump forming in her throat.

"I want you to be mine. I want you to really be my girlfriend. I don't care who you were before. I realize now that those kinds of things don't matter. Please, Kagome. Forgive me for being so cold before. I just didn't understand what I was feeling."

Kagome looked away as her tears slipped out of her eyes. It was embarrassing to cry with someone there in your face. He cupped her chin gently and met her gaze.

"Kagome…." He swallowed. "I love you, too."

(-)

(-)

a/n: ahhhhh. Good times. Good reading. Some nice, sexy heated moments there ;) Read & review loves!

Next Chapter: Rip the Pages Away

drvnkrazee


End file.
